Fruto Proibido by paulahalle
by nicole2712.2
Summary: Nunca desejei uma mulher como desejava aquela menina. Sabia que para tê-la eu teria que enfrentar muitos obstáculos. Mas como se diz, tudo que e proibido é mais gostoso. E Isabella era totalmente proibida para mim, mas eu mal podia esperar para prová-la
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Minha vida estava perfeita. Abriria meu próprio negocio com meu melhor amigo como sócio. Minha vida sexual era ótima, tinha a mulher que eu quisesse aos meus pés. Mais tudo ruiu quando eu a vi. Nunca desejei uma mulher como desejava aquela menina. Sabia que para tê-la eu teria que enfrentar muitos obstáculos. Mais como se diz, tudo que e proibido é mais gostoso. E Isabella era totalmente proibida para mim. Mais eu mal podia esperar para prová-la.

**Personagens:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Comédia, Drama, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Nudez, Sexo

* * *

><p>A musica agitada ecoava pelos quatro cantos da boate. O som envolvente e as luzes hipnóticas davam um ar de sensualidade muito agradável. Ambiente perfeito para se divertir.<p>

Mais antes uma bebida. Precisava depois de um longo dia no escritório. Mais felizmente não seria por muito mais tempo.

- Uma cerveja. – pedi a moça com sorriso bonito, e seios grandes, piscando em seguida, ri quando ela ofegou. Eu já estava acostumado a causar esse efeito nas mulheres. Senti a mão de meu melhor amigo em meu ombro.

- Pare de dar falsas esperanças para a moça. – eu ri.

- Se ela tiver sorte não serão falsas. – ele riu alto.

- Deixa de ser galinha. – brincou Emmett me fazendo rir. – Vamos peça uma cerveja para mim também. – voltei minha atenção à jovem que me olhava abobalhada.

Depois de pegar nossas cervejas me recostei no bar e olhei as opções. Estava ansioso por uma companhia para a noite. Meu olhar varreu o local, hoje queria uma ruiva.

Ah ali estava ela.

Uma ruiva provocante usando algo curto e apertado dançava passando as mãos pelo corpo, sorri ao imaginar as mãos dela em meu corpo. Ela me percebeu olhando e me chamou com o dedo, sorri e a vi morder o lábio.

Era malditamente gostosa.

Alvo escolhido só precisava me aproximar.

Estava para ir até lá quando ela entrou. Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente a ela. Meus pelos se arrepiaram e meu pau se contorceu dentro da calça. Eu a queria.

O corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas me fazia ter idéias, ela usava roupas serias mais que ao mesmo tempo pareciam muito provocantes. Observei as calças jeans apertadas, ela usava uma regata vermelha que deixava a mostra os braços e o busto, ela tinha a pele pálida, os cabelos escuros e compridos me davam idéias puramente eróticas. Segurá-los enquanto a fudia sem sentido.

Ela começou a caminhar em minha direção e a ruiva foi totalmente esquecida. De perto notei que seu cabelo era brilhoso, cor mogno, a pele era muito pálida, quase translúcida dando uma aparência de fragilidade, os olhos pareciam ser castanhos, tinha o nariz arrebitado e a boca carnuda, tudo isso coroado por um lindo rosto em formato de coração.

Já me preparava para usar meu charme com ela, e a levá-la para longe daqui. Onde eu podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Mais para minha surpresa ela veio exatamente em minha direção e colocou a mão no ombro do meu melhor amigo, meu corpo inteiro se retesou com suas palavras.

- Oi papai.

Eu estava fudido!


	2. Chapter 2

O som irritante do despertador ecoou pelo quarto, me acordando imediatamente.

Odiava esse maldito barulho.

Mais só acordava com ele. Me levantei apressadamente e corri para o banheiro. Tinha audiência no tribunal. Emmet me mataria se eu chegasse atrasado novamente.

Não que isso fosse um hábito. Mais era difícil levantar cedo quando tinha alguma mulher na cama. Sorri pensando na loira da outra noite, não lembrava o nome, mais o que ela fazia com a boca, foi coisa de outro mundo. Lógico que ter passado a manhã com ela não fora boa idéia. Pois ao chegar ao tribunal Emmet quase me esfola vivo.

Ele era meu melhor amigo desde a faculdade, trabalhávamos na mesma firma há onze anos.

Tomei um banho rápido e corri para a pia, fiz a barba e tentei arrumar o cabelo. Em dias de tribunal eu jogava uma tonelada de gel para ajeitar meu cabelo. Não conseguia grande coisa. Mais iria durar por pelo menos uma hora. Tempo suficiente.

Ainda correndo vesti meu terno cinza, e sai apressado. Só parando para pegar as chaves do carro, minha carteira e minha pasta.

Já no estacionamento, entrei em meu volvo prata, e dirigi apressadamente, pelo transito de Nova York. Olhei no relógio e ainda tinha tempo. Emmet não iria me matar.

Pelo menos sabia que ele estava de bom humor. Na verdade ele estava animado desde o começo da semana, quando sua esposa Rose, anunciou que sua filha estaria de volta do internato onde vivia.

Eu ainda não conhecia a filha de Emmet o que era estranho já que éramos amigos a tantos anos. Emmet e Rose, moravam em Nova York, já que ele trabalhava aqui, e ela queria ficar com ele. Mais sempre viajavam para a casa dos pais de Rose, para visitar a menina. Ela morava com os pais de Rosalie, e assim que atingiu idade foi para o internato, e sempre que ela vinha para as férias, eu viajava para a casa dos meus pais. Eles faziam questão de ter toda a família reunida, nas festas de fim de ano.

O que eu adorava, pois revia minha irmã Alice, e meu cunhado Jasper, assim como a minha sobrinha Kate.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando vi o tribunal e me apressei a estacionar o carro. Assim que cheguei as escadas do fórum, vi Emmet andando de um lado para o outro olhando o relógio.

- Achou que eu não vinha? – falei colocando a mão em seu ombro e ele riu, dando um empurrão nas minhas costas. E começou a caminhar.

- Na verdade sim. – sorri esfregando aonde ele tinha batido, Emmet era um cara grande, só um pouco mais alto que eu, mais o tipo físico muito maior, quase como um halterofilista.

Não que eu fosse magrelo, eu malhava, eu era esguio, mais tinha o corpo bem definido, mais nada exagerado como Emmet, se eu não o conhecesse diria que tomava bomba. Mais eu o conhecia e desde a faculdade ele sempre foi grandão. Mesmo com 33 anos ainda parecia um garotão.

[...]

Quando saímos do tribunal duas horas depois, meu cabelo já estava na bagunça desordenada de sempre, suspirei passando a mão nele e vi Emmet rindo.

- O que?

- Por que não corta se te incomoda. – falou apontando para meus desordenados cabelos.

- E acabar com meu imã para mulheres? – ele riu.

- O que? Vai dizer que elas só querem você por causa do cabelo?

- Faz parte do meu charme Emmet. – passei uma mão no cabelo quando uma moça passava e ela parou e ficou me olhando ri, e Emmet me olhou chocado.

- Impressionante.

- Eu disse.

- Almoço?

- Café. – resmunguei e caminhamos até uma cafeteria que tinha perto do fórum.

- Acordou atrasado?

- A morena de ontem acabou comigo.

- Mais você conseguiu chegar na hora.

- EU fui esperto o bastante para não levá-la para casa. – ele riu e entramos na cafeteria e sentamos na mesa de sempre, sendo atendidos rapidamente. Depois de um longo gole de café, olhei para meu amigo que olhava seus e-mails, no celular.

- E como vai Rose.

- Me mandou ficar longe de você. – falou sem me olhar e ri.

Rosalie a esposa de Emmett me odiava. Eu entendia por que, ela tinha medo de que eu levasse Emmet para o mau caminho. Não entendia o porquê do seu medo, eu nunca vi um cara mais fiel que Emmet.

Ele era casado com Rose, desde o colégio. Ela estudou em colégio interno a vida toda. E quando os pais a colocaram em uma escola publica, ela engravidou do primeiro namorado. Eles tinham 16 na época.

Mais isso não pareceu incomodar Emmet, ele casou com Rose e assumiu a filha deles. Porem, Rose, talvez com medo da filha ter o mesmo destino a mandou para o internato. E só agora ela estava voltando.

- Será que algum dia ela vai gostar de mim?

- Vai deixar de ser galinha? – ele levantou os olhos me encarando e ri.

- Não se pode ter tudo. – murmurei tomando outro gole e ele riu.

- UM dia meu amigo. Você vai se apaixonar.

- Para de me jogar praga. – ele riu.

- Desde quando se apaixonar é ruim?

- Não que seja ruim. Mais eu to jovem ainda.

- Edward, você já tem 31, daqui a pouco vai ser um daqueles tios que correm atrás de ninfetas. – tremi com o pensamento.

- Já disse para parar de me jogar praga. – ele gargalhou.

- É a vida Edward. O tempo está passando.

- Eu sei. Mais mesmo que fique um tio, eu vou pegar titias gostosas. Garotinhas não são pra mim. Gosto de mulheres experientes. – ele rolou os olhos.

- E a loira da outra noite. – sorri lembrando, ela parecia ter só 21, mais o que fazia nada era inocente.

- Acredite meu amigo, aquela só tinha cara de inexperiente. – ele riu.

- Você não presta.

- Chega de falar mal de mim. E sua princesinha quando volta? – o sorriso dele se alargou.

- Essa semana ainda. Ela não disse.

- E como ela está? Será que finalmente vou conhecê-la. – ele assentiu.

- Marcaremos um jantar, que tal.

- Ótimo. Se Rose não me expulsar da sua casa. – ele riu alto.

- Ela não faria isso.

- Faria se eu levasse uma amiga. – falei sorrindo e ele me deu um soco no ombro. Esfreguei o ombro.

- Serio, você precisa parar de me bater.

- Tenho culpa que você é fracote. – estreitei os olhos para ele, mais antes que respondesse o celular dele tocou.

- É do escritório. – falou com uma careta e sorri.

Voltei a tomar meu café, e olhei enquanto Emmet falava com nosso chefe. Felizmente era nossa ultima semana, na Volturi's associados.

Desde que nos conhecemos, era nosso sonho abrir nosso próprio escritório de advocacia. Desde que começamos na Volturi's, juntávamos dinheiro para isso. E agora depois de onze anos estávamos prontos para isso.

No máximo até o final da semana, finalmente abriríamos nosso próprio negocio. Já estávamos para sair da Volturi's. Esse era nosso ultimo caso.

Emmet desligou o celular com um sorriso e esperei ele falar.

- Já podemos abrir nosso escritório.

- Aro nos liberou? – assentiu e apertamos as mãos animados.

- Temos que comemorar.

- Emmet! – era por isso que Rose não gostava de mim. – ele sorriu.

- Não seja chato Edward. Vamos finalmente abrir nossa firma. Precisamos de um drinque.

- Ok.

Voltamos para o escritório para pegar nossas coisas. Só teríamos mais uma audiência no fórum, e depois estávamos livres.

[...]

Já era tarde quando estacionamos em frente à boate de sempre. Emmet olhou para o clube de onde tocava uma musica animada.

- Rose vai me matar. – eu ri.

- Convide ela para vir.

- Eu não sei...

- Vamos, ela não pode te matar se você a trás junto. – ele assentiu e ligou no celular. Sai do carro e acendi um cigarro. Dei umas baforadas esperando Emmet que não demorou.

- Não vai acreditar.

- O que?

- Minha princesinha chegou.

- Que ótimo Emmet. Vai para casa?

- Não. Chamei as duas para virem.

- Legal. Vamos entrar, preciso de uma cerveja.

Ele assentiu e entramos já caminhando em direção ao bar com Emmet logo atrás de mim.

A musica agitada ecoava pelos quatro cantos da boate. O som envolvente e as luzes hipnóticas davam um ar de sensualidade muito agradável. Ambiente perfeito para se divertir.

Mais antes uma bebida. Precisava depois de um longo dia no escritório. Mais felizmente não seria por muito mais tempo.

- Uma cerveja. – pedi a moça com sorriso bonito, e seios grandes, piscando em seguida, ri quando ela ofegou. Eu já estava acostumado a causar esse efeito nas mulheres. Senti a mão de meu melhor amigo em meu ombro.

- Pare de dar falsas esperanças para a moça. – eu ri.

- Se ela tiver sorte não serão falsas. – ele riu alto.

- Deixa de ser galinha. – brincou Emmet me fazendo rir. – Vamos peça uma cerveja para mim também. – voltei minha atenção à jovem que me olhava abobalhada.

Depois de pegar nossas cervejas me recostei no bar e olhei as opções. Estava ansioso por uma companhia para a noite. Meu olhar varreu o local, hoje queria uma ruiva.

Ah ali estava ela.

Uma ruiva provocante usando algo curto e apertado, dançava passando as mãos pelo corpo e sorri, ao imaginar as mãos dela em meu corpo. Ela me percebeu olhando e me chamou com o dedo, sorri e a vi morder o lábio.

Era malditamente gostosa.

Alvo escolhido só precisava me aproximar.

Estava para ir até lá quando ela entrou. Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente a ela. Meus pelos se arrepiaram e meu pau se contorceu dentro da calça. Eu a queria.

O corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas me fazia ter idéias, ela usava roupas serias mais que ao mesmo tempo pareciam muito provocantes. Observei as calças jeans apertadas, ela usava uma regata vermelha que deixava a mostra os braços e o busto, ela tinha a pele pálida, os cabelos escuros e compridos me davam idéias puramente eróticas. Segurá-los enquanto a fudia sem sentido.

Ela começou a caminhar em minha direção e a ruiva foi totalmente esquecida. De perto notei que seu cabelo era brilhoso, cor mogno, a pele era muito pálida, quase translúcida dando uma aparência de fragilidade, os olhos pareciam ser castanhos, tinha o nariz arrebitado e a boca carnuda, tudo isso coroado por um lindo rosto em formato de coração.

Já me preparava para usar meu charme com ela, e a levá-la para longe daqui. Onde eu podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Mais para minha surpresa ela veio exatamente em minha direção e colocou a mão no ombro do meu melhor amigo, meu corpo inteiro se retesou com suas palavras.

- Oi papai.

Eu estava fudido!

* * *

><p>Deixar uma review não cai o dedo nem a mão, não se preocupem.<p>

Então deixem reviews a vontade, isso vai deixar a Paula e eu muito felizes =)

Quem quiser dar uma olhada nas fics que eu escrevo tem o link no perfil


	3. Chapter 3

- Oi papai.

Eu estava fudido!

Ainda estava em choque, enquanto via meu melhor amigo abraçar a mulher – ou melhor menina – com entusiasmo a fazendo rir. O som de sua risada doce me fez estremecer. Mais que porra estava acontecendo?

- Cadê Rose?

- Está estacionando o carro. – a som da sua voz doce me fez estremecer. Ela era toda deliciosa, o que só piorava a minha situação.

Seus grandes olhos castanhos, como chocolate derretido se fixaram em mim, e estremeci. Eu nunca me senti atraído assim antes e essa menina estava acabando comigo.

- Venha princesa, quero que conheça alguém. Edward Masen, meu grande amigo.

- Olá Sr. Masen.

- Só Edward. – falei baixo e um tanto nervoso.

PQP! Como eu podia estar olhando para ela assim. Quando anos ela tinha? 18? 19?

- Minha princesinha aqui. Da para acreditar Edward.

- Não. – murmurei. Não realmente não dava para acreditar que eu estava desejando a filhinha do meu amigo. Fiquei feliz que Emmet estava tão concentrado nela que não percebia meu nervosismo. – Então, quantos anos têm Isabella?

- Bella. – ela sussurrou e seus lindos olhos chocolate me encararam, mais desviaram rapidamente.

- O que?

- Me chame de Bella. – sorri.

- Sim, Bella. – vi suas bochechas rosadas e isso só piorou meu estado. Qual era o meu problema?

- Bella está com 17. – falou Emmet abraçando a menina pelos ombros e engoli em seco.

PQP! 17!

Era pior do que eu pensava. Eu sou um pedófilo. Pensei me amaldiçoando.

Tentei afastar meus pensamentos dela e voltei a olhar a pista onde havia mulheres – mulheres maduras e que não me fariam ir preso – dançavam sensualmente.

Continuei olhando em volta e achei minha ruiva. Ela estava dançando com algumas amigas e sorri olhando para ela. Percebi que ela lançava olhares para onde eu estava.

Me levantei apressadamente e fui até ela. Precisava manter distancia da perdição que era a filha de Emmet. Assim que cheguei na ruiva, as amigas se foram e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo, colando sua bunda redondinha em meu pau. Ela gemeu.

- Quer sair daqui comigo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço e ela gemeu em resposta. Sorri e lambi sua pele quente. – Me espere. – ela assentiu e sai apressado para me despedir de Emmet.

Rosalie estava lá com eles. A loira perfeita me olhava com desdém e sorri. Dei uma rápida olhada para sua filha e senti meu corpo aquecer. Esqueça Edward.

- Olá Rose. – a cumprimentei e ela sorriu educadamente.

- Edward. – rolei os olhos e me voltei para Emmet que ainda mantinha o braço em torno dos ombros de Isabella.

- Emmet eu já vou.

- Já arrumou companhia? – eu ri e olhei em direção a saída, onde a ruiva se movia nervosamente.

- Com certeza. – ele riu e me deu um soco no ombro. Resmunguei esfregando o ombro e ele riu mais.

Me despedi das duas sem olhá-las direito, e praticamente corri dali. Encontrando a ruiva ansiosa me esperando na porta. Agora precisava me perder na ruiva, quem sabe assim tirava aquela menina da cabeça.

[...]

- E quais suas referencias? – perguntei a mulher que tinha uma linda voz do outro lado da linha.

Enquanto ela falava dei uma breve olhada na recepção da mais nova firma de advocacia. Minha e de Emmet.

Conseguimos comprar todo o andar de um dos melhores prédios do centro de Nova York. A recepção espaçosa era vista assim que saia do elevador, nas duas extremidades ficavam nossas salas, a minha a esquerda e a de Emmet a direita, ao lado de cada sala, havia mais duas. Entre elas uma grande sala de reuniões. Todas as salas tinham banheiros e vista para a janela, exceto as da direita, que estávamos mais usando como deposito e sala de copias.

Esse lugar foi um achado, Emmet e eu demoramos meses para consegui-lo comprar. Agora era nosso e já livre da Volturi's, já podíamos abrir as portas.

A jovem continuava falando e sorri imaginando como ela seria. Se era jovem, ou mais velha, se era loira, ruiva ou morena... Morena.

Passei o resto da semana tentando esquecer a morena que estava me deixando louco. Ainda pensava em Isabella, seu corpo perfeito, assim como os olhos quentes que me queimavam, só de pensar neles. A boca carnuda e vermelha...

Merda Edward!

Tentei afastar o pensamento como via fazendo a semana toda. Até os convites de Emmet para jantar em sua casa eu estava recusando. Já não tinha mais desculpas, mais preferia que ele ficasse chateado comigo, a ter que revelar que queria fuder sua princesinha.

Melhor um amigo chateado, do que um amigo querendo te matar.

Estava preste a dizer a moça que ela podia vir a tarde, quando ouvi o barulho do elevador. Ignorei a voz da moça, quando a voz dela ecoou pela recepção.

Emmet apareceu sorrindo e com os braços na cintura das duas, Rosalie e Isabella. Ambas olhavam o local animadas e meu amigo estava imensamente feliz.

Meu olhar caiu imediatamente nela, ela usava uma regata justa e uma saia curta, com suas lindas pernas a mostra, as coxas deliciosas, os quadris largo, a cintura fina, os seios cheios, meu olhar varria todo seu corpo. Querendo, não desejando ver além das roupas... Desviei o olhar rapidamente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Edward. – a voz de Emmet era alegre, e tentei sorrir evitando olhá-la.

- Hei Emmet. Rosalie como está?

- Bem Edward. E você?

- Bem. Bella. – falei tentando parecer animado, olhando seu rosto corado, ela me deu um oi timidamente evitando me olhar.

Será que ela percebeu que eu estava doido por ela?

Deus! Espero que não. Emmet vai me matar.

- Com quem está falando? – Emmet perguntou apontando o celular e havia esquecido completamente da moça. Pisquei confuso e percebi que a ligação tinha caído.

- Futura secretaria. Ou quase? A ligação caiu. – dei de ombros fechando rapidamente o celular e ele sorriu animado.

- Ótimo. Eu tive uma idéia genial.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Já arrumei uma ótima secretaria.

- Que bom. Quem é? – Emmet sorriu mais e segurou os ombros de Bella a empurrando para frente.

- Bella. – suas bochechas tingiram de um vermelho forte e sorri olhando para ela. Ela ficava mais bonita corada.

- Pai. – ela resmungou e ele riu.

- Vai ser ótimo princesa. Assim você já vai treinando para a faculdade.

- Quer ser advogada? – perguntei sem perceber e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, seu lábio carnudo ficando vermelho e desviei os olhos daquele ponto.

- Sim. Vai seguir a profissão do paizão dela. – falou Emmet todo orgulhoso, eu ri. – Então Edward?

- Claro. Por mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Agora Rose, venha que quero mostrar minha sala. – ele piscou para Rosalie que corou de leve. Ri baixinho e vi que ela olhava para Bella receosa.

O que? Ela achava que ia atacar a menina?

Eu queria mesmo. Mais não ia. Ainda tinha amor a vida.

Sorri para ela e ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção. Emmet notou e rolou os olhos.

- Vamos Rose. Edward mostre a Bella tudo. Já que ela vai trabalhar aqui.

- Claro. – sorri me desencostando da mesa, que futuramente pertenceria a Bella e sorri para ela. – Pronta para um tour.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – ela falou de repente e a olhei confuso.

- O que?

- Me colocar como secretaria. Eu sei que pode preferir alguém mais qualificado. E eu entendo. – falou apressadamente, sorri – até a gora ela só havia trocado poucas silabas comigo.

- Não faço isso só por Emmet. Sabe eu gostaria de ter tido alguém que pudesse me ajudar quando eu comecei. Trabalhando aqui, você vai ter uma noção de como é na vida real. Coisas que na faculdade você teria que esperar uns quatro anos para começar a aprender na pratica.

- Oh. – ela suspirou parecendo mais aliviada e sorri.

- Então, agora que estamos entendidos. Pronta para nosso tour? – ela assentiu e comecei a mostrar rapidamente onde era cada coisa.

Assim que cheguei a minha sala eu parei e dei uma breve olhada para ela. Ela não havia falado muito. Será que era sempre tímida? Ou estava assim por minha causa?

Tentei sorrir e abri a porta da minha sala. Ela se moveu nervosamente olhando para dentro e sorri. Coloquei uma mão em suas costas e uma corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer, engoli em seco e a empurrei para dentro. Estava tenso ao sentir seu corpo tão próximo.

Entramos na sala em silencio e fechei a porta sem perceber, com relutância tirei a mão das costas dela e caminhei para a minha mesa, sentando na beirada. A observei, parada no meio olhando a sala com curiosidade.

Minha sala era toda pintada em tons claros, com moveis escuros, alguns quadros, e uma grande estante com meus livros e CDs. Ela olhou brevemente para mim e caminhou até a estante.

- O senhor tem muitos livros. – tocou alguns e sorriu passando os dedos pelos títulos.

- Me chame de Edward. – falei baixo e ela olhou para mim mordendo o lábio carnudo.

- Ok. Edward. – voltou a atenção para os livros. – Muitos aqui eu ainda não li. – comentou e me levantei caminhando até ela. Meu corpo se movia por vontade própria como um imã. Eu me sentia atraído para ela. Sem evitar me encostei nela.

Suas costas contra meu peito. Toquei sua cintura e a senti ofegar.

- Pode pegar o que quiser para ler. – sussurrei aproximando a boca de seu ouvido e senti seu corpo tremulo. Afastei seu cabelo, macio e cheirei sua pele.

- O... O que? – ela sussurrou e fechei os olhos enterrando o nariz em seu pescoço. Subi para perto de sua orelha e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Os livros, pode pegar a hora que quiser. – sem me conter dei um beijo atrás da sua orelha, e acho que se não tivesse segurando sua cintura ela teria caído. Sorri sabendo que a afetava e sem pensar mordisquei seu lóbulo, seu corpo tremeu e ela pendeu a cabeça para trás.

- Obrigada... – sussurrou e sorri contra sua pele quente. Minha mão que estava em sua cintura subiu um pouco, entrando por sua regata e toquei sua barriga nua.

Ela gemeu baixinho e sua bunda empinou para trás. Meu pau cresceu e me esfreguei nela.

- Oh... – ela ofegou e subi mais minha mão quase tocando seus seios...

Ouvia a risada alta de Emmet e me afastei dela imediatamente, ela cambaleou um pouco e se apoiou na estante. Meu pau estava duro e me sentei atrás de minha mesa, na mesma hora em que a porta se abriu e Emmet olhou alegre para nos.

- Tudo bem ai?

- Tudo ótimo. – falei rouco e pigarreei. – Perfeito. – ele assentiu e olhou para Bella, ela estava corada como o inferno.

- Tudo bem princesa?

- Claro pai.

- Você está tão vermelha. – engoli em seco vendo ele se aproximar dela, e vi seus olhos quentes caindo em mim. – Edward fez algo para você? – meu amigo me olhou serio e senti meu estomago embrulhar.

To morto.

- Eu tropecei. – ela sussurrou e senti meu corpo relaxar na cadeira.

- Oh. Minha pequena desastrada. – ele sorriu. – Edward riu de você? – ele olhou feio para mim e vi Bella rindo baixinho.

- Não pai.

- Oh. Tudo bem. Sua mãe já vai. – ela assentiu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Emmet e acenou para mim saindo rapidamente.

Evitei o olhar de Emmet. Será que ele podia ver como eu estava ansioso. Essa menina mexia comigo. E por que ela não me delatou.

Só tinha uma explicação. Ela havia gostado.

O que só me fazia duplamente fudido.

* * *

><p>cara é muito chato ter que pedir review, mas poxa tem um monte de gente lendo a fic e pouquissimas reviews (2 uma em kda capitulo)<p>

então eu só posto o proximo capitulo no sábado que vem se tiver pelo menos 4 reviews, se receber mais eu até posto antes =)

bjuu


	4. Chapter 4

Uma semana, uma maldita semana na seca.

Não que eu não tivesse mulheres a fim de ocupar minha cama, mais eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Aquela menina não saia um minuto sequer dos meus pensamentos. Ocupando cada fiapo de sanidade que me restava. Eu não podia pensar nela. Era uma traição com Emmett.

Como podia pensar assim na filhinha dele, sim por que ela era uma criança. E aqui estava eu desejando uma criança.

Eu sou um maldito pedófilo.

Pior eu estava desejando uma menina que tinha idade para ser minha filha. Eu não presto.

Passei nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos os puxando com força. E deitei a cabeça no tampo da mesa. Eu deveria sair pela rua e pegar a primeira gostosa que me desse bola.

Mais como deitar com uma mulher se eu já imaginava ela na minha frente, com seus longos cabelos cobrindo o rosto corado.

Porra, eu tava fudido.

- Edward? – levantei a cabeça vendo Emmett vir até mim com o cenho franzido.

- Hei, Emmett, não te ouvi entrar. – gaguejei passando nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo, meu estado estava lastimável.

- Está tudo bem?

Não, claro que não, não paro de ter sonhos eróticos com sua princesinha. Arg, esfreguei o rosto nervosamente e suspirei olhando para meu amigo. E tentei sorrir. O que não estava convencendo nem a mim.

- Bem... claro, por que não estaria? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei nervosamente.

- Sabe que pode falar comigo, não é?

- Eu sei Emmett. São só uns problemas. – falei nervosamente.

- Algo com seus pais? Alice?

- Não, não. Coisas minhas. – forcei um sorriso. Como dizer ao seu melhor amigo que você não para de pensar na princesinha dele, e fazendo coisas que um pai com certeza reprovaria.

- Ok. Mais se precisar.

- Eu sei Emmett. Obrigada. Mais eu resolvo. – ele assentiu e suspirei. – Então o que veio falar?

- Ah. Avisar que Bella começa amanhã, à tarde. Ela sai da escola as duas e vem direto pra cá.

- Tudo bem. – Deus eu ia morrer vendo ela todos os dias. – Mais alguma coisa? – ele se sentou.

- Eu queria saber se tudo bem ela trabalhar aqui. Se você não estiver a vontade, podemos contratar uma secretaria particular para você e Bella fica comigo.

- Não, não, eu não me importo. Já falei com ela que tudo bem. Por quê? Ela reclamou de mim? – perguntei nervosamente e Emmett riu me fazendo suspirar aliviado.

- Não. Só que Rose achou que você podia não gostar de ter uma adolescente te rondando.

- Que nada Emmett. Vou adorar ter Bella por aqui. – forcei meu melhor sorriso e Emmett me acompanhou.

- Bom. Então amanhã ela começa. E como vai o caso dos Winston.

- Tudo certo. – fiquei mais calmo quando começamos a falar de trabalho.

As únicas horas em que tirava ela da minha mente era quando me afundava no trabalho.

Assim que saímos do escritório, recusei mais um convite de Emmett para jantar em sua casa. Ele achava que eu queria evitar Rosalie, mal sabia ele, que queria era manter distancia de sua filha.

Fui direto para meu apartamento.

Pensei em ir a uma boate ou bar, e arrumar alguma companhia. Mais sabia que não ia adiantar. Eu já tinha tentado exorcizar Isabella de mim, no mesmo dia em que quase a ataquei na minha sala.

Mais não fora muito produtivo. Eu a via em cada mulher que se esfregava em mim. Imaginando como seria ter seu corpo colado ao meu ou sua boca na minha.

Merda Edward.

Entrei em meu apartamento, jogando as chaves sobre o balcão da cozinha. Tirei a gravata pelo caminho e joguei sobre o sofá, desabotoei alguns botões da camisa e deitei no sofá, jogando o braço por cima do rosto.

Me sentia tão confuso. Ela era linda, mais eu não entendia essa minha fixação por ela. Tinha que tirá-la da minha mente, afastar qualquer pensamento pervertido que tinha com ela.

Era só desejo. Atração.

Tentei me convencer disso, enquanto o sono me dominava.

_- Edward. Edward. Edward. – suspirei ouvindo a voz doce sussurrando meu nome, em eu ouvido, uma boca beijou atrás da minha orelha e ronronei._

_- Acorde. – abri os olhos e pisquei confuso, sentindo algo em cima de mim._

_- Bella? – vi ela sorriu com as bochechas rosadas, as mãos passando por meu corpo, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril, ela se abaixou mais e seu rosto ficou muito próximo do meu._

_- Edward, acorde. – abri meus olhos assustado._

_- O que faz aqui? – tentei me levantar, mais meu corpo estava pesado, ela se deitou mais em cima de mim e seus lábios roçaram nos meus._

_- Eu vim te ver._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu te quero Edward._

_- Como? – ela passou as mãos por meu rosto e se infiltrando em meu cabelo._

_- Quero ser sua Edward. Você me quer?_

_- Eu..._

_- Eu sei que quer?_

_- Sabe? – ela puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, meu corpo todo estava aceso por ela._

_- Sei. Eu percebi como me queria na sua sala. Você lembra? – ela beijou o canto de minha boca e suspirei._

_- Lembro. – ela riu baixinho e puxou meu rosto para cima, seus lábios esmagaram os meus e agarrei sua cintura a colando mais a mim. Nos virei sobre o sofá ficando sobre ela, as pernas dela cruzaram em volta da minha cintura e aprofundei o beijo..._

_- EDWARD, SAI DE CIMA DA MINHA PRINCESINHA. – a voz de Emmett explodiu em meus ouvidos, e senti Bella sendo puxada de mim, e meu amigo vir enfurecido em minha direção._

_Tentei me defender mais som não saia de minha boca. Ela que me agarrou. Era o que eu queria gritar, mas seu olhar de ódio me deixou mudo._

_Quando ele veio para cima de mim com os punhos erguidos me levantei e de repente senti o chão duro nas costas._

- Autch. – gemi esfregando as costas e olhei em volta.

Estava em meu apartamento e sozinho. Nenhum sinal de Bella, ou Emmett.

Ótimo além de tudo estava ficando louco.

[...]

Passei nervosamente uma mão pelos cabelos. Enquanto olhava as portas do elevador deslizar. Caminhei para fora, me sentia um caco.

Não havia dormido bem, e tive que passar boa parte da manhã preso no fórum. Caminhei lentamente até minha sala. Passei rapidamente os olhos para a mesa, que seria de Bella e parei ao vê-la sentada ali.

Já passara das duas? Nem percebi que estava tão tarde. Continuei a encarando, tão concentrada no seu trabalho que nem percebeu que eu estava aqui.

Ela digitava algo no computador, estava concentrada, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, seu cabelo cumprido estava preso em um coque folgado, e ela usava um vestido bem comportado, mais seus braços, ombros e pescoço estavam de fora, o que me dava uma bela vista da sua pele pálida e cremosa. Fiquei parado ali não sei por quanto tempo a observando, quando ela levantou o rosto e corou furiosamente a me ver a olhando.

Sorri sem perceber e vi ela me olhar timidamente, o rosto vermelho a deixando mais encantadora. Uma vontade de tocar sua pele e ver se estava tão quente quanto parecia.

- Pre... precisa de algo, Sr. Masen? – pisquei confuso percebendo finalmente, que parecia um maluco a encarando e pigarreei.

- Não... Sim... Quer dizer... – ela sorriu timidamente e passei novamente a mão no cabelo. – Emmett está? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Não. Ele teve que ir até a o escritório do Sr. Brown.

- OK. Se alguém ligar eu estarei em minha sala. – ela assentiu e praticamente fugi para minha sala.

Joguei minhas coisas em qualquer lugar afrouxando a gravata, e desabotoei alguns botões da camisa. Recostei em minha cadeira de olhos fechados.

Me sentia tão cansado, não consegui pregar o olhos, depois daquele sonho perturbador. Não sabia o que era pior, ser correspondido por ela, ou ver seu pai quase me matando.

Me sentia preso em um poço frio e escuro e não sabia o que fazer para sair de lá. Minha única corda salvação, era me entregar aos desejos do meu corpo. Mais talvez sair do poço, não fosse boa idéia, pois do lado de fora, estaria me esperando um gigantesco problema, com nome e sobrenome.

Emmett Cullen.

- Edward, Edward, Edward... – senti meu corpo tenso quando a voz dela ecoou em meus ouvidos. Outro sonho?

Abri os olhos e quase cai da cadeira ao ver Isabella quase debruçada sobre mim. Ela corou e se afastou rapidamente.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- O senhor não parecia bem... eu... eu fiz um café.

- Oh. – sorri e me ajeitei na cadeira. – Obrigada. – ela sorriu e fez menção de sair e sem pensar segurei seu pulso.

- Me faça companhia.

- Pode chegar alguém... – ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

- Deixe a porta aberta. Assim ouviremos o elevador. – ela pareceu ponderar por alguns minutos, e foi até a porta, achei que ela iria sair, mais só a abriu mais, voltou e sentou na cadeira em frente a mim. Ela serviu o café, e me entregou e depois fez o mesmo para si.

Dei um gole e a olhei por de canto de olho. Ela olhava para baixo, com certeza com vergonha de me encarar. Eu fui um pervertido da ultima vez, devia ter a assustado.

- Bella? – chamei e ela levantou o rosto imediatamente. Sorri um pouco e a vi morder o lábio nervosamente.

- Sim.

- Eu... Eu queria me desculpar. – ela me olhou confusa e coloquei a xícara sobre a mesa e passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Sabe, sobre o outro dia. Sei que fui um canalha, se quiser se queixar com Emmett eu vou entender...

- Não. – ela falou baixo me interrompendo e a olhei confuso.

- Não me perdoa?

- Não, falarei com meu pai. – sussurrou e seus grandes olhos me encararam.

- Por quê? – ela abaixou o rosto corando, me inclinei um pouco sobre a mesa e segurei seu queixo, ela se assustou, pois levantou de um pulo o que me fez cair para trás e minha xícara escorregar para meu colo.

- Merda... – resmunguei sentindo o líquido quente molhar minha calça. Bella veio apressadamente para cima de mim, segurando um pano e começou a me secar.

Deus!

Ela esfregava o pano sobre minhas calças diretamente em meu pau, que deu sinal de vida rapidamente.

PQP!

- Bella... – tentei chamá-la, implorar que parasse.

- Eu sinto... – ela falava rapidamente, enquanto continuava a esfregar minhas calças, e meu pau se contorcia crescendo nas calças a cada minuto.

- Bella... – tentei chamá-la, mais ela acabou apertando o pano diretamente em meu pau e gemi involuntariamente, e ela parou imediatamente de me tocar.

Seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho. Com certeza, ela já devia ter notado meu estado. Respirei fundo e puxei meu corpo para frente, escondendo a minha situação para baixo da mesa.

- Eu sinto...

- Tudo bem. Acontece. – sorri e ela corou mortificada. Sem pensar segurei seu pulso e a puxei para mais perto. Ela me olhou e depois para onde minha mão a tocava.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Muito bem na verdade. – falei sorrindo e se possível ela corou mais ainda.

- OMG. – eu ri e comecei a fazer círculos com o polegar em seu pulso.

- Está tudo bem Bella. Não me machucou. – ela assentiu e me sentindo mais calmo, afastei a cadeira e fiquei de pé. Ela estava muito próxima de mim.

O calor do seu corpo, me queimando, ansiava abraçá-la e sentir seu corpo junto ao meu. Estava me esforçando para me controlar. Ela abaixou o rosto evitando me olhar e pousei a mão em sua bochecha quente, ela levantou o rosto e passei o polegar em sua bochecha, descendo por seus lábios trêmulos.

- Bella... – ela piscou os olhos e fiquei preso na intensidade dos seus olhos. Como se um imã me puxasse me vi me aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, e seu hálito doce, bateu contra meu rosto. Fechei os olhos me aproximando cada vez mais. Quando os abri minha boca estava quase na dela.

- Me faça parar? – implorei, para que ela me batesse, ou empurrasse. Ela suspirou e senti sua mão em meu rosto.

- Não pare.

PQP!

Foi só o que passou por minha mente, antes de pressionar meus lábios nos dela.

Sua boca macia se moldou contra a minha, os lábios cheios se movendo sobre os meus. Gemi sentindo sua boca na minha, Deus era melhor do que eu pensava. Os lábios cheios e macios eram tão gentis sobre os meus. Me perguntava se ela sabia beijar, se já tivera vários namorados, ou era tão inocente como parecia.

Mais ao sentir que ela não aprofundaria o beijo. Talvez ela fosse realmente inocente. Me amaldiçoei mentalmente, por estar me aproveitando dela. Mais agora era tarde.

Agora a merda estava feita.

E eu queria mais dela. Queria tudo.

Minha mão que estava em seu pulso deslizou por seu braço, subindo por seu corpo, e se infiltrou em seus cabelos, agarrei sua nuca a inclinando para trás, e passei a ponta da língua em seus lábios. Ela gemeu baixinho, entreabrindo os lábios, e mergulhei minha língua em sua boca.

Provando do se sabor, querendo sentir cada canto da sua boca, dominar seus lábios, língua, tudo. Ela gemeu contra meus lábios, sua língua timidamente se enroscando com a minha.

A beijei com força, desejo, querendo sentir ela corresponder a mim, e ela correspondeu. Suas pequenas mãos agarraram meu cabelo me puxando mais para ela. Sorri agarrando seu corpo a colando mais em mim, senti seus seios rijos pressionados contra meu peito, e meu corpo respondeu imediatamente.

Desci minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo, sentindo ela tremer com meu toque. Apertei levemente a lateral do seio, e ela ofegou contra meus lábios.

Minha mão continuou descendo e segurei sua bunda a apertando e puxando mais de encontro a mim. Sua pélvis roçou na minha e ambos gememos.

Nossas bocas se afastaram e ela me olhou ofegantes. O rosto corado, os lábios inchados. Apertei mais sua bundinha e ela fechou os olhos gemendo baixinho.

Encostei a testa na dela, e ela abriu os olhos. Seus olhos me encarando profundamente. Passei a outra mão por seu rosto, e rocei seus lábios com o polegar, ela deu um pequeno beijo em meu dedo.

- Você devia ter me parado. – sussurrei e ela somente me encarou. – Agora nada mais vai me parar. – afirmei voltando a beijá-la

E que Deus me ajudasse, por que eu queria muito mais que beijos. Eu queria tudo dela.

E eu não via a hora de tê-la.

* * *

><p>só foram 2 reviewzinhas no capitulo passado T-T<p>

mas eu fiquei tão feliz que outra autora me deixou postar a fic dela aqi q eu resolvi atualizar essa tbm ^^

a mesma meta do capitulo passado? 4 reviews e um capitulo no sábado que vem?

bju


	5. Chapter 5

O que eu iria fazer?

Deus eu devia estar louco, mais ao senti-la tremula em meus braços, nada mais importava, a boca saborosa se moldando a minha, a língua dela enroscada na minha, suas pequenas mãos agarradas ao meu cabelo.

Eu estava louco, e era de desejo por essa menina.

Menina.

A palavra veio como um tapa na cara, a afastei imediatamente. Ela cambaleou para longe de mim, me olhando confusa.

Qual é o meu problema?

- Bella, por favor... – implorei, ela tinha que me dar alguma lucidez, por que eu estou definitivamente perdido.

- Eu... – seus grandes olhos pareciam assustados, o que só me fez ter mais raiva de mim.

Eu reafirmo. Eu sou a porra de um pedófilo.

- Bella. – a voz alta de Emmett ecoou, e sentei imediatamente em minha cadeira, ainda estava animado, er... lá em baixo, e não precisava de meu melhor amigo, me ver tendo uma ereção pela sua princesinha.

- Há ai estão vocês. – falou meu amigo aparecendo em minha sala e sorri para ele. – Por que saiu da recepção filha?

PQP! Mais alguns minutos e ele teria me pegado aos beijos com Bella.

Vendo que Bella continuava muda e Emmett esperava uma resposta, me apressei a falar.

- Ela veio me servir um café Emmett. – falei apressadamente, meus olhos acabaram caindo nela, e me xinguei mentalmente, ela parecia triste, e com certeza por minha causa.

Por que o tarado aqui, não conseguia se controlar.

- Tudo bem Bella? – Emmett também percebeu sua tristeza e a abraçou pelos ombros. Temi o que ela diria. Eu sabia que ela não contaria nossa pequena travessura, mais ainda sim, temi por ela.

Vi suas bochechas corarem fortemente antes de responder.

- Eu derrubei café... – ela olhou pra mim e Emmett seguiu seu olhar gargalhando em seguida.

- Eu sinto amigo.

- Não foi nada. Bella já me ajudou. – para piorar ela corou mais ainda, com certeza lembrando em como me animei com sua ajuda.

Eu não presto.

- Vamos querida. Edward não está bravo com você. – sorri o melhor que pude confirmando e dei uma ultima olhada para ela, que olhava seus pés e me evitava.

Suspirei e fingi olhar algo em meus papeis e vi Emmett sussurrando algo pra ela enquanto a levava de volta para a recepção. Assim que eles saíram, cai pesadamente e minha cadeira, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

Deus, o que eu faria?

Eu já a queria de novo, mais era tão errado.

Arg! Resolvi voltar a prestar atenção ao trabalho, que era o melhor a fazer. Passei o resto do dia enfurnado em minha sala. Tentando evitar a recepção, ou melhor, ela.

Embora fosse errado, eu não conseguia deixar de querê-la. E isso estava me matando, a vontade de mandar tudo para o inferno e jogá-la sobre minha mesa estava cada vez maior. Voltei a enfiar a cabeça no trabalho, talvez passasse a vontade de me enfiar em outro lugar. Eu sei trocadilho infeliz, mais era assim que me sentia.

Comecei a ler alguns relatórios, tentando assim esquecer o que eu sentia por aquela menina. Já passava das sete quando comecei a caçar um arquivo e não estava em lugar algum.

Maldição. Teria que chamá-la. Suspirando, cai em minha cadeira e peguei o telefone.

- Isabella. Pode vir aqui. – chamei e mal coloquei o telefone no gancho ela veio rapidamente, e parou em minha porta.

- Sim. – ela parecia ansiosa, o que só fez eu me sentir pior. Mais tentei afastar da minha mente qualquer atração por ela.

- Você sabe onde está o relatório do Sr. Winston.

- Oh. – pensei ter visto decepção passar por seus olhos, mais rapidamente ela se recompôs sorrindo fracamente. – Sim, estão no arquivo eu vou pegar. – ela saiu apressadamente, passei as mãos no cabelo, e suspirei levantando e indo atrás dela.

A sala dos arquivos, ainda não tinha muita coisa, mais prateleiras, e ficava ao lado da sala de Emmett, alcancei Bella quando ela tinha acabado de entrar, e segurei sua cintura, seu corpo congelou, dei um leve apertão em sua cintura encostando mais nela. Ela relaxou e moldou seu corpo ao meu.

- Bella... – ela ficou calada e suspirei a virando pra mim, seu corpo chocou contra o meu e ficamos muito próximos.

- Eu... – ela me encarou com as bochechas coradas, e respirando com dificuldade, sem pensar muito passei as pontas dos dedos por sua bochecha, ela fechou os olhos sorrindo levemente.

Deus, como ela é bonita.

Minha vontade era abaixar um pouco o rosto e tocar seus lábios carnudos com os meus, devorar sua boca, que eu já sabia que o tinha gosto doce e perfeito. Mais ao mesmo tempo era tão errado.

A soltei respirando fundo, e vi tristeza em seus olhos. Ela se virou ficando de costas para mim, e começou a mexer nas poucas caixas. Ouvi um soluço e meu peito se apertou.

Merda! Eu a fiz chorar.

Não me contendo a abracei por trás e beijei o topo da sua cabeça, ela segurou minha mão que estava a sua volta e contato com sua mão fria, me fez estremecer.

- Me perdoe. – sussurrei colando a boca em seu ouvido e dei um pequeno beijo, ela apertou minha mão com força e suspirei, sentindo seu cheiro, a maciez da sua pele, o calor do seu corpo contra o meu tudo me fazia mais atraído por ela. Mais eu não devia. – Não entende que isso é errado? – minha voz era implorativa.

Por que ela não me afastava? Por que deixava, eu a tocar? Ela não percebia que íamos acabar indo para um caminho sem volta.

Apertei mais meu corpo no dela, e inconscientemente – espero que tenha sido, inconscientemente, ou acabaria louco – ela empinou a bundinha que roçou em meu pau.

Gemi e minhas mãos que estavam em volta do seu corpo deslizaram por sua barriga e desceram pela lateral do seu corpo, parei quando chegou a seus quadris e os apertei de leve. Ela suspirou e guiei seu corpo para trás, meu pau cresceu em minhas calças.

A bundinha arrebitada dela se apertou contra meu pau e pensei que gozaria ali mesmo, mais me controlei, não sem antes rebolar contra sua bundinha.

Ela gemeu baixinho e abaixei o rosto encostando a boca em sua orelha, e chupei seu lóbulo, o mordiscando em seguida, senti as mãos dela na minha e pensei que finalmente ela iria me afastar, mãos ao invés, senti ela levando minhas mãos para cima e as colocou sobre seus seios.

- Porra Bella... – sussurrei, e apertei seus seios que cabiam tão perfeitamente em minhas mãos, senti os biquinhos rijos sobre minhas mãos, e suspirei. Ela voltou a empinar mais a bundinha que se apertou contra meu pau que pulsava essa altura, gemi rouco e beijei seu pescoço.

Uma das minhas mãos saiu de seu seio e desceu por seu corpo, passei o polegar em seu umbigo, e desci mais, parando em cima de seu núcleo, e apertei ainda por cima da saia.

Deus! Ela estava quente.

- Edward... – ela gemeu e meu corpo tremeu ao ouvi-la gemendo meu nome.

Como seria ela gritando meu nome, enquanto eu a fodia sem sentido. Meu sonho voltou a minha mente, o mesmo em que Emmett me pegava em cima dela, e a soltei de repente como se ela me queimasse. Bella continuou parada. E pensei em voltar a abraçá-la, mais sabia que nossos corpos iam nos trair novamente e fiquei parado a centímetros dela.

- Hoje você não me escapa. – ouvi a voz de Emmett enquanto apertava a mão pesada em meu ombro.

PQP! Ele me viu agarrando Bella.

- Juro que não fiz nada. – falei em pânico e vi seu olhar confuso.

- O que?

- O que? – Emmett riu. – Serio você não está bem Edward. E já sei qual é o seu problema. – olhei de esguelha para Bella, e ela voltou a fingir que procurava algum arquivo.

- E qual é?

- Uma boa foda.

- Emmett. – quase gritei, olhando imediatamente para Bella que congelou no que fazia, ele me olhou confuso, mais seguiu meu olhar.

- Oh. Princesa, não te vi ai.

- Ela está me ajudando a achar um arquivo. Então do que eu não ia escapar? – perguntei, tentado evitar que minha voz soasse ansiosa e ele sorriu.

- De jantar em casa.

- Oh. Isso.

- É, o que achou que fosse?

- Nada, nada. Mais Emmett eu não vou poder ir...

- Nem comece. Hoje você vai nem que eu e Bella te amarremos no capo do carro. – ouvi Bella rindo baixinho e sorri.

- OK. Se é assim.

- É assim mesmo.

- Mais se Rosalie começar a me olhar feio, vou embora. – ele riu.

- Fechado.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas. – sai apressadamente da sala, e corri para a minha. Me joguei na cadeira, e esfreguei o rosto com força.

- Edward? – a voz de Emmett me fez levantar a cabeça, vi ele me olhar preocupado.

- Estou bem Emmett. – ele assentiu.

- Cara, se importa de ir com Bella na frente.

- O que? Por quê? – ele riu.

- Não é nada demais. É só que Rose quer que passe no mercado, e tenho que mandar um arquivo ainda. Vou demorar um pouco.

- Podemos te esperar. – ele deve ter percebido a urgência em minha voz.

- Sei que Rose é difícil. Mais Bella te faz companhia até eu chegar. – dei um sorriso fraco.

Deus! Como explicar que é justamente a companhia de Bella que me preocupa.

- Ok. – falei derrotado, Emmett suspirou e fechou a porta, vindo até mim e sentou na ponta da mesa.

- Sei que Bella está meio calada. Mais ela não é assim.

- Não? – ele sorriu.

- Minha princesa é muito faladeira. Ela deve estar envergonhada com você.

- Mais eu não fiz nada. – apressei em dizer o que fez Emmett rir.

- Eu sei. Confesso que a culpa é de Rose.

- Rosalie? – ele suspirou.

- Sim. Ela tem dito a Bella para se manter longe de você.

- Oh.

- Ela fica dizendo, para tomar cuidado com você. – ele riu. – Como se você, fosse olhar para Bella assim. – sorri amarelo, mal sabia ele.

Eu não só estava olhando, como já tinha tocado. Deus, eu realmente não presto.

- Mais não ligue. Eu já falei com Bella, e logo ela vai ficar mais a vontade em sua companhia. – falou já se levantando.

Assenti e vi ele sair, me levantei e vesti meu terno e o senti úmido contra meu corpo, levantei uma ponta e o cheiro forte de café estava presente, tirei o terno vi a enorme mancha, lembrei que Bella havia me secado com um pano e deve ter usado meu terno.

Ri do acontecimento, e fui até o armário onde eu guardava um terno extra. Minhas calças não estavam em melhores condições.

Oh tristeza. Estou tão perturbado que nem percebi minha roupa toda suja. Fui até o banheiro e troquei de roupa rapidamente, sai já com roupas novas e vi Bella olhando meus livros.

- Escolheu algum? – ela saltou de susto e sorri, me aproximando dela.

- Ainda não. – falou baixinho.

- Pegue o que quiser. – ela assentiu ainda de costas pra mim, a vi pegar um livro groso e não vi o titulo. – Pronta? – ela assentiu e caminhamos para fora da minha sala.

Fomos em silencio até o elevador, e o caminho todo até o estacionamento. Eu não sabia o que dizer, e ela não parecia querer falar comigo.

Assim que saímos do elevador, caminhamos até a minha vaga e desativei o alarme do volvo. Abri a porta para Bella, ela entrou colocando a bolsa e o livro sobre o colo. Fechei a porta e corri para meu lado.

Assim que entrei, evitei olhá-la e dirigi apressadamente pelas ruas de Nova York. Ficar em um local apertado com Bella era um perigo para a minha sanidade.

Seu cheiro e o calor do seu corpo ficavam mais evidentes em locais apertados, e apertei o volante com força ou a atacaria. Me preocupei em olhar para a estrada, antes que fizesse uma besteira.

Minha mente vagou para o que Emmett disse. Bella devia pensar o pior de mim. E também como poderia ser de outra forma, eu a agarrei mais de uma vez.

Olhei de esguelha para ela, que olhava através da janela. Suspirei voltando a prestar atenção a estrada. Dirigi por mais alguns minutos e já estava na rua de Emmett.

Parei o carro em frente a casa e não me movi, ela também ficou parada no banco.

- Você deve pensar que sou um tarado, não é? – falei de repente, sem me conter e ela me olhou por alguns segundos, e negou.

- Nunca pensaria isso de você. – sorri e sem pensar toquei seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos, e suas bochechas tingiram de rosa, senti sua pele quente sob meus dedos.

- Você é tão linda. – ela abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio carnudo, mil imagens do que aquela boca linda podia fazer comigo me passaram pela mente e deixei de tocá-la imediatamente.

- O que foi? – ela me deu aquele olhar triste e suspirei recostando a cabeça no banco.

- Não entende Bella.

- É por que eu não sou experiente? – ouvi sua voz baixinha e a olhei atônito.

- O que?

- Não sou como a ruiva. – ruiva? Que ruiva? A da boate?

- Não fale absurdos Bella. – ela baixou os olhos, e vi suas bochechas muito vermelhas.

- Eu posso aprender. – meus olhos arregalaram, e vi ela me olhar com determinação. – Você pode me ensinar.

- Deus! Você quer acabar comigo. – sussurrei tampando o rosto, e senti as mãos dela na minha.

- Você, não se sente atraído por mim? – pisquei em choque.

- Bella não é a questão.

- Então qual é?

- Que você é a filha de Emmett. – ela abaixou o rosto e vi seu rosto vermelho.

- É melhor nos entrarmos. – sua voz era baixinha e suspirei segurando o seu pulso.

- Eu não quero te magoar Bella. – ela mordeu o lábio, e me olhou através dos cílios.

- Então não magoei.

- Mais iremos magoar outras pessoas. – ela baixou os olhos, e quando levantou estava seria.

- Então vamos guardar segredo.

- Sabe o que está me pedindo? – ela assentiu e suspirei, levei seu pulso aos lábios e dei um beijo rápido. Antes que pudesse falar algo, ouvi uma batida na janela, e vi Rosalie Cullen me olhando com ódio.

Deus! Agora eu estava lascado.

* * *

><p>Obrigadinha pelas reviews! ^^<p>

Foram 7 reviews no capitulo passado, nesse será que conseguimos 10 e o capitulo no sábado? Ou quem sabe um pouco mais e o capitulo mais cedo?

Raphaella só pra esclarecer a fic não é minha é da Paula halle, como ela só posta no nyah eu pedi pra ela e ela deixou eu postar aqui, mas se quizer ler as minhas é só ir no perfil aqui que tem o link pro meu outro perfil onde eu posto as minhas ^^

bju bju


	6. Chapter 6

Deus! Agora eu estava lascado.

Agora me vinha há mente, por que eu não fui esperto e fugi enquanto tive tempo. Eu podia ter dito não a Emmett, podia ter deixado ela aqui e ido pra segurança da minha casinha.

Mais não.

Aqui estava eu, tentando corromper a filhinha do meu melhor amigo. E sabia que isso traria conseqüências. Que explodiria bem na minha cara.

E lá vinha a primeira explosão.

- Olá Rose. – falei sorrindo e vi seus olhos direcionando a minha mão que ainda segurava o pulso de Bella, o soltei imediatamente.

- Isabella, já pra dentro.

- Mãe...

- Isabella Cullen! – ela desviou os olhos de mim e encarou Bella que saiu imediatamente do carro e foi para dentro da casa.

Ambos observamos Bella entrar, Rosalie se apoiou em minha janela e tentei sorrir.

- Então Rose... – comecei mais me calei ao ver seu olhar de ódio em minha direção.

- Escute bem Edward. Eu não posso falar nada por que Emmett te considera muito. Mais se eu pegar você com minha filha novamente arrancarei suas bolas. – engoli em seco.

- EU não sei do que está falando... – falei passando nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu já vi como olha para ela.

- Como?

- Como sempre vejo você olhando pra suas vadias. Mais minha filha não é como as vagabundas que você arranja.

- Rosalie, por favor...

- Não tente me enganar. Não vou deixar você tratar minha filha como trata todas as mulheres.

- Eu não a magoaria.

- Não vai mesmo. Pois ficara longe dela. Boa noite Edward. – falou se afastando da janela e entendi a deixa.

Liguei o carro metendo o pé no acelerador. Me afastando o mais rápido possível da casa de Emmett.

Deus! O que eu faço?

Rose já percebeu meu interesse em Bella. Será que ela percebeu como Bella se sentia?

Pelo que deu pra notar, ela queria estar comigo. Mesmo isso sendo errado. PQP, e eu tenho a idade pra ser o seu pai. Mais em que merda eu me meti.

Dirigi direto pra casa, precisava pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Era informação demais.

Assim que entrei pela porta do meu apartamento me joguei no sofá mesmo, jogando o braço sobre o rosto.

O que eu iria fazer?

Eu queria Bella, e como. Só de imaginá-la se rendendo a mim meu corpo já se acendia. Mais havia tantas coisas contra.

Emmett principalmente, eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Já pela Rose, eu nem ligava. Mais Emmett era como um irmão. Como traí-lo dessa forma.

Arg. Resmunguei me levantando e indo para o banho. Seja como for que isso ia terminar, não seria hoje que eu ia resolver nada.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão só.

Por um lado tinha Bella, e sabia que aquela menina iria me levar à loucura. Por outro Emmett, eu seria capaz de trair sua confiança?

Sem saber o que fazer resolvi tomar um banho e cair na cama. Tomei um banho rápido e sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha, a joguei sobre uma poltrona que tinha no quarto e me encaminhei para a cama. Antes de deitar vi meu celular piscando e o peguei vendo um recado perdido de Emmett.

Suspirei jogando o celular na mesinha ao lado da cama, não estava em condições de falar com ele. Não sabia se Rose tinha dito algo. Mesmo ela dizendo que não diria, não poderia confiar nela.

Ela me odiava, podia aproveitar a situação e fuder com minha amizade com Emmett. Isso se eu não fudesse com tudo primeiro.

Deitei e dormi rapidamente, o dia tinha sido muito cansativo. Só esperava que o dia seguinte fosse melhor.

[...]

Bem não se pode ter tudo o que se quer. Percebi assim que entrei na recepção e vi Bella de cabeça baixa e Emmett emburrado.

- Bom dia. – falei rapidamente já correndo para a minha sala, mas vi Emmett vindo atrás de mim. Sentei e ele fechou a porta. E sentou na cadeira a minha frente.

- Estou muito bravo com você. – falou serio e engoli em seco.

- Emmett... – ele levantou a mão e me calei.

- Esperava mais de você. Como meu amigo e irmão. – suspirei enterrando as mãos nos cabelos, baixei o rosto sem coragem de encará-lo, eu era uma desgraça de amigo...

- Como vai embora sem nem dar uma explicação?

- O que? – levantei o rosto, e seu olhar era de chateado.

- Você, te convidei pra jantar e você vai embora, sem nem se explicar? – perguntou indignado e suspirei de alivio.

-É só isso.

- O que mais seria?

- Nada. – me apressei a dizer, e já mais aliviado, tentei me justificar. – Foi mal Emmett. Eu fiquei um pouco desconfortável com Rose. – ele bufou se largando na cadeira.

- Nem me fale. Rose está difícil. Acredita que quer que demita Bella.

- Serio?

- É, disse que ela é muito nova pra trabalhar. Ela já tinha uma filha na idade dela. – eu ri, as vezes esquecia de como Emmett e Rose começaram cedo, ela mal havia saído do colégio de moças e engravidou de Emmett, apenas com 16 anos.

Talvez ela temesse que Bella tivesse o mesmo destino. Ser mãe tão nova não deve ter sido fácil. Não que pretendesse fazer de Bella mãe, nos usaríamos preservativo...

Mais que merda era essa. Eu já estava planejando transar com ela e nem conversamos.

Repito, eu não presto.

- Bem, deve ser só preocupação de mãe. – falei por fim e ele sorriu de leve.

- É deve ser. Eu tenho que ir até a empresa do Sr. Brown, tudo bem ficar com Bella.

- Claro. – falei sorrindo fraco.

Era a oportunidade perfeita. Iríamos conversar e deixaria claro, que não podia haver nada entre nos. Nunca.

Isso era isso que eu faria. Fiquei sentado em minha mesa sem conseguir prestar atenção em nada, esperei pelo menos meia hora, até chamá-la.

Peguei o telefone um pouco ansioso e disquei o ramal pra recepção, eu podia ter levantando e chamado ela, mais era melhor evitar contato, eu tinha a tendência a agarrá-la sempre que estávamos muito próximos e se queria dar um basta, eu tinha que começar evitando contato direto.

- Isabella. – chamei quando ela atendeu. – Pode vir a minha sala.

- Sim senhor. – sussurrou e desliguei o telefone rapidamente, esperei pacientemente ela abrir a porta e entrar de cabeça baixa e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Deixe a porta aberta. – me apressei a dizer e ela ficou parada alguns segundos e obedeceu deixando a porta bem aberta e veio até a frente da minha mesa, o tempo todo sem me olhar.

O que estava me incomodando, eu queria ver seu rosto. Mais me calei. E tentei ser o mais serio possível.

- Sente-se. – ela obedeceu ainda de cabeça baixa. Suspirei e me inclinei um pouco pra frente. – Isabella?

- Sim? – ela levantou um pouco o rosto e senti meu peito apertar, ela parecia tão frágil, o rosto mais pálido que o normal, o nariz arrebitado um pouco vermelho, ela tinha chorado? E os olhos, seus profundos olhos chocolates, estavam devastados.

- Venha aqui. – falei sem pensar e ela veio rapidamente para perto de mim e segurei seu pulso e puxei para meu colo, ela deu um gritinho surpresa e ri.

- O que houve? – afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo e ela deu de ombros. – Está chateada comigo?

- Não. – afaguei sua bochecha que coraram levemente.

- Então por que está triste?

- Minha mãe quer que eu largue o emprego. E... – ela mordeu o lábio e voltou a abaixar o rosto, segurei seu queixo com os dedos a fazendo me olhar.

- O que?

- Ela disse... Disse, que você não presta.

- Ela está certa você sabe.

- Não... – ela se apressou a dizer e sorri.

- Sim, se eu prestasse, não estaria com você aqui agora. – ela bufou cruzando os braços.

- Não conta o que eu quero?

- E o que você quer Bella? – ela mordeu os lábios carnudos e tentei desviar os olhos da sua boca.

- EU já disse. – suas bochechas coraram, sorri de lado.

- É você já disse. Mais você tem certeza? – ela me olhou, seus lindo olhos encarando com intensidade. Ofeguei sem perceber e ainda segurando seu queixo a puxei para mais perto, ela fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho. Eu ri e rocei meus lábios nos dela me afastando em seguida.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou decepcionada. Passei o polegar em sua bochecha e depois em seus lábios.

- Eu te quero Bella, te desejo e anseio estar com você. Mais eu não quero magoar Emmett.

- Então não vai ficar comigo?

- Eu não disse isso. – ela deu um sorrisão e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- De verdade.

- Sim de verdade. Mais não aqui. Emmett ou alguém pode chegar. – ela assentiu alegremente.

- Ok. – sorri e dei um beijo em seu pescoço, outro em sua bochecha e outro em sua testa, ela riu baixinho e suspirei me afastando.

- Agora vá trabalhar. – ela sorriu, mas não se moveu. – Algo errado?

- Se não podemos ficar aqui, aonde então? – ela mordia o lábio nervosamente. Joguei a cabeça para trás, pensando, podia ser em meu apartamento, mas tinha medo do que faria em tê-la sozinha em um cômodo fechado.

A cena da sala dos arquivos ainda dançava em minha mente. Sabia que não me controlaria. Mais era o único lugar onde podíamos ir sem nos preocuparmos de Emmett ou Rose nos incomodar.

Senti os lábios dela em meu pescoço e suspirei, sua boca passeou por meu pescoço e subiu para minha orelha, senti sua língua e em seguida seus dentes em meu lóbulo e arfei. A olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a vi sorrindo.

- Estava escondendo o jogo, Isabella? – ela mordeu o lábio corada.

- EU?

- Sim, a senhorita disse que era inexperiente.

- E eu sou. – deu de ombros e sorriu marota, ri e beijei sua bochecha escorregando os lábios para o canto de sua boca.

- O que mais anda escondendo? – ela suspirou quando puxei seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Hummm... – ela voltou com os braços para meu pescoço e suspirou, sorri e desci meus lábios por seu queixo, mordiscando sua pele, continuei descendo até sua garganta, lambendo sua pele, quente e doce.

- O que andou aprontando no internato? – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e continuei explorando sua garganta, tomando cuidado pra não deixar nenhuma marca de chupão, minhas mãos inquietas, desceram pela lateral de seu corpo, dando leves apertões, que a faziam tremer em meu colo.

Subi meus lábios para os seus e beijei sua boca macia, passando a língua em seu lábio inferior, e em seguida no superior, ela gemeu baixinho entreabrindo os lábios e tomei sua boca em um beijo mais profundo.

Minhas mãos se infiltraram para dentro de sua camisa, ela tremeu quando toquei sua barriga, meus dedos subindo por seu corpo, ela rebolou sobre mim e meu pau deu sinal de vida.

- Deus... – gemi baixo separando nossos lábios, ela me olhou ofegante e voltei a atacar seu pescoço.

- Edward... – sussurrou agarrando meus cabelos e puxou de leve, voltando a se mover sobre mim, meu pau pulsava de desejo. E minha vontade era libertá-lo da calça, mas me contentei em meu impulsionar pra cima, roçando meu membro em seu bumbum.

Voltei a beijar sua boca, e ela continuava a se mover sobre mim, me levando a loucura, meu pau parecia que ia explodir, minhas mãos dentro de sua camisa subiram mais e toquei seu seio e ela gemeu baixinho contra a minha boca.

Massageei seu seio e senti o mamilo duro e o apertei, ela ofegou e se esfregou em mim com mais intensidade, meu membro pulsava loucamente, voltei a beijar sua boca e tirei minha mão de dentro de sua roupa e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, soltei os primeiros botões e vi seu sutiã rosa e gemi.

Deus! Eu não presto mesmo, mas já não me importava mais.

Afastei nossos lábios e beijei seu busto, ela agarrou meu cabelo, desci mais a boca, beijando o vale entre seus seios.

Minhas mãos foram para trás de suas costas na intenção de liberar os seios perfeitos, quando ouvi a voz muito conhecida gritando meu nome.

- EDWARD

* * *

><p>Essa é a ultima vez que eu vou ser boazinha e postar capitulo ser ter recebido review, poxa gnt nenhuminha =(<p>

sabe não cai a mão, não precisa por o nome, e nem demora muito

um gostei ou legal já é super bem vindo e deixa uma autora e uma "postadora"(kkkkk) feliz

bju


	7. Chapter 7

– EDWARD! – parei imediatamente de tocar Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que ela pulou de meu colo tampando o corpo e estreitei os olhos para a criatura mais insuportável do mundo.

– Alice. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou de mim para Bella.

– Olá irmãozinho, não sabia que você trazia suas amiguinhas para o trabalho. – vi as bochechas de Bella corarem violentamente, enquanto ela se virava de costas e ajeitava a blusa rapidamente.

– Alice! – a repreendi, mas a nanica só riu.

– A culpa não e minha Edward. Vocês estavam com a porta aberta. – bufei sabendo que ela tinha razão.

– Sim, perdoe-me, nos... er... ficamos distraímos. – Alice riu.

– Com certeza que sim.

– Alice!

– Ok, ok, e quem é sua nova amiguinha?

Antes que continuássemos a falar ouvi o barulho do elevador e um Emmett sorridente aparecer em minha sala.

– Estava pensando onde estava todo mundo. – falou alegremente. E seus olhos caíram em Alice. – Nanica. – ela riu e abraçou Emmett.

– Olá grandão. Como está? E o novo negocio?

– Muito bem. Eu e Edward ainda seremos os melhores do ramo.

– Com certeza.

– E o que faz por aqui?

– Vim fazer uma visitinha para Edward. – ela sorriu para mim e seus olhos foram para Bella. – Se bem que ele está muito ocupado.

– Como? – Emmett olhou confuso para Alice.

– OH, ele estava...

– Alice, conhece a filha de Emmett. – a interrompi ficando de pé e ela me olhou confusa.

– Ainda não. Onde ela está? – Emmett riu e foi até Bella, e a abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Aqui mesmo, nanica. Minha Bella. – a boca de Alice quase foi ao chão e olhei desesperado para ela se calar.

Ela olhou de mim para Bella, e olhei para Bella também que estava vermelha e mordia o lábio nervosamente. Alice pigarreou e deu um grande sorriso.

– Sua filha é linda, Emmett.

– Valeu nanica. Princesa, já conheceu Alice.

– Acabei de conhecer pai. – falou baixinho e caminhei até Alice apressadamente.

– Então, eu ainda não almocei, vamos Alice.

– Ok. Nós vemos Emmett, você também Bella. – Bella assentiu e Emmett deu um beijo em Alice.

– Até mais Alice, bom almoço.

Coloquei a mão nas costas de Alice a arrastando até o elevador, enquanto acenava para Emmett. Assim que as portas se fecharam, levei um peteleco na orelha.

– Ai.

– Você endoidou de vez?

– Antes que me julgue, eu tentei fugir, mais é muito difícil.

– Edward, ela tem quantos anos? 18, 19? – abaixei a cabeça.

– 17. – falei tão baixo que nem uma pulga ouviria.

– O que?

– 17. – dei um longo suspiro e ganhei outro peteleco. – Ai, pare de fazer isso.

– 17. Edward Anthony Masen. Você é um advogado, como...?

– Eu tentei evitar Alice, juro que tentei. Mais ela fica me tentando.

– Mais é filha de Emmett. Por Deus, Edward, tem idade pra ser sua filha. – levei as mãos aos cabelos os puxando.

– Merda! Acha que não sei. Acha que não me acho um cretino por isso. Mais merda eu não consigo ficar longe dela. – Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha e um sorrisinho apareceu em seu rosto.

– Hummm, será que você não está apaixonado?

– O que? Que absurdo, Alice. Eu tenho desejo por ela, tesão. Não amor. – falei o obvio, mais até pra mim essas palavras pareciam mentira.

Eu não poderia estar apaixonado por ela. Eu mal a conhecia. Era desejo, puro e simples desejo, e o fato dela ser proibida, só tornava as coisas mais tentadoras.

Sim, era somente isso. Mais o olhar que Alice me dava, mostrava que eu só estava enganando a mim mesmo, eu estava começando a gostar de Bella mais do que deveria.

Mais que merda.

– O que eu faço Alice? Eu já implorei pra ela me parar. Mais ela me tenta. – Alice riu.

– Edward Masen, quem diria.

– Alice. – resmunguei e ela riu. As portas do elevador se abriram, e caminhamos pelo lob do prédio, saímos para a rua indo para uma lanchonete que tinha perto.

Assim que entramos e já sentados, ela me encarou com um sorrisinho, bufei e escondi o rosto no menu. O que eu faria, já bastava Rosalie me ameaçar de morte, sim por que ameaçar me castrar, é a mesma coisa que me matar.

E agora Alice sabia do meu interesse por Bella. A nanica ia me encher. Pedimos um lanche e evitei olhar pra ela, até nossos lanches chegarem.

– Então, o que pretende fazer? – perguntou tomando um gole do seu suco, e mordi um bom pedaço do meu lanche, ela rolou os olhos. – Edward, eu praticamente inventei isso, para fugir das perguntas constrangedoras de nossos pais. – bufei engolindo e tomei um gole da minha coca.

– O que você quer que eu faça Alice?

– Eu não sei. Mais o que fará?

– Está uma confusão. Bella me provoca, eu já tentei me afastar dela, mais ela me disse que me quer. E Deus, eu a quero Alice. Merda... ela... Arg, está me deixando louco.

– Apaixonado.

– Não seja absurda. – ela riu e começou a comer, ignorando totalmente meus protestos.

– Então por que veio?

– Vim te visitar. Não posso mais visitar meu irmãozão. – arquei uma sobrancelha. Conhecia muito bem minha irmãzinha. Só vinha me ver quando queria alguma coisa.

– Alice? – ela bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Jasper está me traindo.

– O que?

– Sim, aquele cachorro, tem chegado tarde todas as noites.

– Ele não está fazendo hora extra?

– Ele diz. Mais eu liguei para seu celular ontem e uma vadia atendeu. – rolei os olhos.

– Não era a secretaria dele? – ela ponderou por alguns segundos e bufou.

– Mais que merda. – eu ri e ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

– Desculpa nanica, mais não é a primeira vez.

– Eu sei, mas eu morro de ciúmes do meu Jazz.

– Ele sabe que está aqui?

– Sim.

– Alice?

– Ok, ele deve estar desesperado atrás de mim. – rolei os olhos e entreguei meu celular para ela.

Alice foi até o banheiro, para ligar e relaxei na cadeira. Essa minha irmã era doida. Falar em doida, vi pela janela Emmett com o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella.

Ela sorria animada, e sorri, olhando para ela. Vi eles entrarem na lanchonete e suspirei me levantando e pedi a conta.

Já tinha pagado quando Alice voltou toda sorrisos e ri, a ajudando a sair. Saímos conversando sobre amenidades, e acenamos para Emmett e Bella.

Voltamos para o prédio, indo direto para o estacionamento, levei Alice até seu carro, e dei um beijo em sua testa.

– Juízo nanica.

– Olha quem fala. – sorri e a abracei apertado.

– Venha me visitar mais vezes. E não só quando estiver se separando de Jasper. – ela riu baixinho.

– Você também. Kate está com saudades. – sorri lembrando da linda menininha de cinco anos, que me adorava, assim como eu era apaixonado por ela.

– Irei sim.

Nos abraçamos uma ultima vez e olhei seu carro partindo. Voltei a caminhar em direção ao elevador e vi Bella para da me olhando. Ela sorriu timidamente para mim, e meu coração disparou.

Deus eu não podia estar apaixonado. Eu só a conhecia há algumas semanas. Eu nem havia dormindo com ela ainda. Como podia.

Em vez de ir até ela, como um covarde eu lhe dei as costas e fui em direção ao meu carro. Desliguei o bip e entrei rapidamente, dirigindo o mais rápido para longe do prédio, a quem eu queria enganar, era para longe dela que eu dirigia.

Eu não podia me apaixonar. Não por Bella. Era tão errado em vários níveis, que me deixava extremamente confuso. Eu queria essa menina com loucura, mais ela nunca poderia ser minha.

E por alguma razão isso me incomodou. Talvez eu estivesse apaixonado mesmo, mas era melhor fugir antes que virasse amor.

O que não seria difícil, considerando o que ela provocava em mim.

Tentei afastar os pensamento e dirigi direto pra casa. Entrei na garagem, indo para meu apartamento. Assim que estava na segurança da minha casinha.

Joguei meu terno no sofá mesmo, e fui para meu quarto, afrouxei a gravata, e desabotoei a camisa, abri os botões da calça e tirei os sapatos, um pouco mais a vontade e me joguei na cama.

Fechei os olhos tentando afastá-la da minha mente, e esquecer todos os problemas que estar com ela envolvia. Não sei como acabei adormecendo.

Senti um toque quente em meu peito e sorri de prazer. A sensação prazerosa subiu mais e chegou ao meu pescoço, e em seguida ao meu rosto, traçou meu queixo, e tocou meus lábios, continuou indo, por meu nariz e sobrancelhas.

Suspirei e senti um hálito quente bater contra meu rosto, o cheiro doce que me era conhecido, abri os olhos imediatamente.

– Isabella... – ofeguei tentando me levantar, mais ela estava muito próxima e caiu sobre mim, segurei sua cintura instintivamente e a vi sorrir.

– Ops.

– Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio, suas bochechas coraram de leve e sorri afagando sua bochecha e testa. – O que faz aqui, sua maluquinha. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Você disse que aqui era o melhor lugar para nos ficarmos juntos. – afaguei seus longos cabelos e suspirei o perfume dos seus cabelos.

– Eu disse. – confirmei.

– Por que foi embora? Sua irmã vai contar?

– Não. Eu estava fugindo. – ela levantou o rosto apoiando os braços cruzados em meu peito.

– Fugindo do que?

– De você. – ela abaixou o rosto e podia imaginar a tristeza em seus olhos, e segurei seu queixo, fazendo ela me olhar. – Mas eu não quero mais fugir. – ela sorriu e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

– Sei que pensa que sou uma adolescente inconseqüente. Mais acredite, eu nunca fiz nada errado. – eu sorri.

– Eu acredito. – ela voltou a me encarar e vi determinação brilhando em seus olhos.

– Eu sei que deve pensar que sou uma tarada. Mais eu não sou assim. Eu não sei o que você tem que me faz querer estar a cada segundo do dia com você. Sei que pareço uma adolescente apaixonada, mas... – calei sua boca unindo nossos lábios, ela sorriu contra a minha boca e a beijei profundamente, sentindo sua língua se enroscar na minha.

Girei na cama ficando por cima dela e senti suas mãos, por dentro da camisa aberta, correndo por minhas costas. Suspirei contra a sua boca, e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, suas pequenas unhas arranharam minhas costas, suas mãos afoitas tocavam meu corpo, subindo e descendo por minhas costas, e em seguida agarrando minha bunda.

Separei nossos lábios e sorri, ela corou violentamente, o que ficava uma graça nela. Beijei suas bochechas e cai ao seu lado na cama, e segurei sua mão contra meu peito.

– Seus pais sabem que está aqui? – ela estava ofegante e virei para olhá-la.

– EU disse que ia ao cinema. – sorri e fiquei de lado, levei sua mão aos meus lábios e beijei seus dedos.

– Como você entrou?

– Roubei a chave do meu pai. – ri baixinho.

– Você está acabando comigo menina. – ela sorriu e veio para mais perto, seu rosto se aproximou do meu e escovou seus lábios carnudos contra os meus.

– Acredite, é recíproco. – eu ri e com a mão livre puxei seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

– Que bom. Por que está cada vez mais difícil resistir.

– Não resista. – coloquei sua mão em meu rosto e fechei os olhos.

– EU não quero mais resistir.

– Isso é bom. – sorri e fiquei por cima dela, seus grandes olhos me encararam ansiosos e sorri mais.

– Preste bem atenção. Se começarmos não poderei parar. Sabe que teremos muitos problemas, seu pai, sua mãe, minha carreira. Existem muitas coisas contra nós. Você está preparada para tudo isso Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio e abraçou meu pescoço.

– Você vai ficar comigo? – sorri e beijei de leve sua boca.

– Enquanto você me quiser. – ela deu de ombros.

– Então, eu agüento o que for.

Essa menina era definitivamente louca, e estava tentando acabar com meu juízo. Mais só de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, de ver seu lindo sorriso, e de sentir os lábios macios contra os meus, nada importava.

Eu iria agüentar o que for para tê-la comigo.

Finalmente eu pararia de lutar, e me entregaria, ao sentimento que Bella estava despertando em mim. Seja lá qual for ele.

* * *

><p>essa é a recompensa pelas reviews, viu só com é legal deixa review =D kkkkk<p>

se as reviews continuarem sabado vem mais um capitulo, quem quer? o/

sempre lembrando que a fic não é minha é da Paula Halle, ela só me autorisou a postar aqui, e se quizerem ler as minhas tem o link do perfil ^^

bjuuxx


	8. Chapter 8

Sai do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, enquanto secava o cabelo com outra. Eu precisava de um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

Bella estava acabando com todo o pouco de juízo que eu tinha. Eu nunca fui santo, mais o que ela fazia comigo estava me voltando louco. Havia tantas complicações que nos afastavam, mais era só eu ver seu sorriso, ou suas bochechas coradas, que me rendia completamente, e as minhas convicções iam pro espaço.

Me sentia tão perdido, mais era só ver aquela menina deitada em minha cama, que encarava meu corpo com as bochechas rosadas, que eu me encontrava.

Deus, eu não podia me apaixonar por ela.

– Por que não posso tomar banho com você? – sua voz me tirou das minhas divagações, e ri indo até ela e me abaixei tocando de leve seus lábios, e sussurrei contra sua boca.

– Por que você ainda não está pronta para isso. – ela me empurrou, e ri indo pegar uma roupa confortável.

– Você é um chato. – ela resmungou e a ignorei entrando no closet, e procurava uma calça de moletom.

Senti as mãozinhas dela em meu peito e seu corpo colado ao meu, me deu um beijo nas costas, suas pequenas mãos começaram a descer pela minha barriga e as segurei, ouvi ela bufar, e sorri e as levei aos lábios.

– Calma, amor. Ainda é cedo pra isso. Vamos com calma. – me virei encarando seu rosto, e vi um pequeno biquinho em seus lábios, sorri mais e beijei sua boca macia.

Soltei suas mãos e abracei seu corpo contra o meu, e a ouvi suspirar contra a minha boca, aproveitei para aprofundar o beijo, minha língua invadindo sua boca, se enroscando com a dela. As pequenas mãos vieram para meu cabelo, massageando minha nuca.

Levantei seu corpo, sem deixar de beijá-la a carregando para fora do closet, voltando ao quarto e a coloquei na cama deitando por cima dela.

Separei nossos lábios quando respirar se tornou necessário, e sorri vendo seu rosto corado, sua respiração arfante. Dei pequenos beijos em seu rosto, movendo os lábios por suas bochechas, olhos, nariz, queixo e voltando a boca.

As mãos dela soltaram do meu cabelo e desceram por meus ombros e costas, dando leves apertões, e continuaram descendo até chegar a minha bunda onde ela apertou timidamente.

Sorri afastando o rosto para olhá-la, e vi seu rosto muito vermelho, e ela mordendo o lábio timidamente. Virei nossos corpos deixando ela por cima e a encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que você quer fazer? – ela corou mais ainda e ri a ajudando a se sentar por cima do meu quadril e pegando suas mãos e as coloquei sobre meu peito. – Sou seu amor. – ela piscou varias vezes, e respirando fundo começou a passar as mãos timidamente por meu peito. Suas unhas pequenas correndo por meu peito e barriga, chegando quase até meu caminho da felicidade que por falar nele já estava alegrinho, e voltavam para meu peito.

Fechei os olhos tentando manter o controle, meu corpo estava quente e meu pau inchado e pulsando. Abri os olhos de repente ao sentir a boca dela em minha pele, pequenos beijos em meu peito e pescoço.

PQP! Ela seria a minha morte.

Seu corpo roçando no meu, e sua boca em mim estava me matando, senti ela se movendo e descendo seus beijos para minha barriga e seus dedos na toalha.

Levantei um pouco o corpo e arquei a sobrancelha vendo ela encarar a toalha entre indecisão e timidez e suspirei colocando a mão sobre a dela.

– Amor, vamos com calma. – ela levantou os grandes olhos pra mim.

– Eu... eu posso... – joguei meu corpo pra trás e tirei a mão da dela.

Senti a toalha se afastando e ouvi ela ofegar. Passou alguns segundos e comecei a me erguer para me cobrir, quando senti a mão dela em mim.

– Merda... – ofeguei caindo para trás novamente. Senti seu toque na cabeçinha do meu pau, espalhando o pré gozo e quase gritei quando ela começou a me masturbar.

Deus, o que ensinavam naquele internato?

Ela usava sua pequena mão deslizando para cima e para baixo em meu pau pulsante. Ansioso por mais, levei a minha mão até a dela e a ajudei a me masturbar.

Gemi sentindo meu membro pulsar, sobre nossas mãos e aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos. Sentindo minha liberação cada vez mais perto, grunhi e a tirei de cima de mim saindo da cama rapidamente e corri para o banheiro.

Entrei em baixo do chuveiro e terminei o que começamos no quarto. Acariciei meu pau, aumentando as velocidade da minha mão, e imaginei Bella me tocando, minha liberação veio rápida e meu gozo jorrou na parede.

Liguei o chuveiro lavando meu pau, e a sujeira que fiz. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei em baixo da água. Não daria certo, eu não saberia me controlar.

Bella estava acabando comigo. Bati a cabeça contra o Box e fechei os olhos com força. Se eu me sentia assim quando ela me tocasse, imagina quando estiver dentro dela, sentindo todo seu corpo colado ao meu.

– Edward. – abri os olhos vendo ela parada na frente do Box me olhando ansiosa e fechei a água e sai do banheiro e peguei uma toalha sem olhá-la.

– Está chateado comigo? – ela sussurrou e me enrolei na toalha e virei para ela.

– Não. Deus, claro que não. Eu só estou um pouco, envergonhado. – ela levantou o rosto e me encarou confusa.

– Por quê? – sorri e a abracei beijando seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro se misturar com o meu.

– Por que, quase perdi o controle. – ela levantou o rosto me encarando e suas pequenas mãos emolduraram meu rosto.

– Você pode perder o controle comigo, sempre que quiser. – ri e encostei a testa na dela.

– Eu me sinto tão perdido Bella.

– Deixa eu te achar então. – ela soltou meu rosto e me abraçou apertado.

Deus! O que eu faria. Eu não podia me apaixonar por Bella. Mais eu sabia que estava a caminho disso.

Um barulho de celular fez ela me soltar e correr para o quarto. Fiquei alguns segundos no banheiro e quando sai fui direto para o closet e vesti rapidamente uma calça de moletom.

Quando sai vi Bella vestindo o sapato e me olhando tristemente. Fui até ela e segurei sua mão a ajudando a se levantar e a abracei.

– Você tem que ir.

– Sim, era minha mãe. – beijei seus cabelos e a soltei a levando até a porta. Antes parei ao lado da cômoda do meu quarto e tirei uma das chaves extras.

Assim que chegamos a porta dei um beijo rápido nela e coloquei a chave em sua mão.

– É pra você. Agora pode vir sempre que quiser. – ela sorriu lindamente e me abraçou apertado.

– Eu virei. – dei outro beijo rápido nela e ela saiu rapidamente para fora.

Suspirando voltei para a minha cama e me deitei fechando os olhos com força. O que eu faria? Eu estava me apaixonando por Bella, tinha certeza. Eu nunca me controlei com mulher nenhuma.

Era tão simples, eu poderia ter a feito minha, ela não fugiria de mim, quer tanto quanto eu. Mais só de pensar que poderia magoá-la, me doía. Eu não poderia ser um bruto com ela. Seria sua primeira vez, teria que ser especial.

E acabaria sendo a minha primeira também, eu nunca estive com uma mulher por quem estava tão comprometido como me sentia com Bella. Seria especial para nos dois.

Ainda pensando nisso adormeci. E tive sonhos confusos, e assustadores. Rosalie segurando um facão e me xingando de tarado e pedófilo. Acordei soando frio.

Essa mulher me assustava, sabia que na minha relação com Bella, ela seria nosso maior empecilho.

Me levantei rapidamente e tomei uma banho rápido, e me arrumei tinha tribunal de manhã. Sai correndo para fora para pegar o volvo e partir antes que chegasse atrasado e Emmett me matasse.

Infelizmente não veria Bella de manhã, ela ainda devia estar na escola. Meti o pé no acelerador, devia chegar antes de Emmett, ou não poderia tomar nenhum café.

[...]

Já passava das duas quando saímos do tribunal, e Emmett estava animado, pois ganhamos nossa primeira audiência desde que nos tornamos sócios.

Sorri de sua animação enquanto nos dirigíamos para um restaurante na esquina. Estávamos famintos. Entramos e pegamos uma mesa no fundo, uma jovem bonita veio nos atender e ficou toda sorrisos para mim.

Antes isso bastaria para me animar e brincar com ela, mais agora eu me sentia como se traísse minha menina. Afastei esses pensamentos e pedi uma salada com bife e um refrigerante. Emmett pediu o mesmo e assim que a jovem se foi vi que ele me encarava estranho.

– O que? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que aconteceu com você?

– Como?

– Nunca vi você dispensar mulher. – dei de ombros.

– Não estava interessado.

– Serio tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

– O que quer dizer?

– Você dispensando mulher, Rosalie te convidou para jantar em casa, e toda animadinha.

– Rosalie?

– Eu disse que tinha algo estranho. – engoli em seco, me sentindo nervoso de repente.

O que ela estava tramando? Me delatar na frente de Emmett? Se bem que ela não tinha provas de nada. Eu não fiz nada, pelo menos que ela possa provar.

– Eu acho que não... – comecei a falar, mais Emmett me interrompeu.

– Nada de recusar. Rosalie insistiu que você fosse. – sorri amarelo e acabei aceitando.

Não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto a esse jantar. Almoçamos em silencio. Minha mente dando voltas sobre o que Rosalie estava aprontando. Será que Bella tinha alguma idéia?

Assim que acabamos fomos direto para o escritório. Vi Bella sentada em sua mesa falando ao telefone e sorri olhando para ela, assim que me viu devolveu o sorriso corando de leve.

– Então, não se esqueça do jantar. – falou me dando um tapa no ombro e esfreguei o local com uma careta.

– Não vou esquecer. – resmunguei e vi Bella me encarando ansiosa, enquanto colocava o telefone no gancho. – Bella, quando acabar passe em minha sala. – falei serio e ela assentiu.

– Sim, Sr. Masen. – sorri para ela.

– Merda. – resmungou Emmett, e ambos olhamos para ele.

– Que foi pai?

– Esqueci uma pasta no tribunal. Vou ter que voltar lá.

– Quer que eu vá?

– Não princesa. Eu mesmo vou, assim já passo em outros lugares.

– OK. – ela viu Emmett sair apressado para o elevador e fui para a minha sala e esperei ela aparecer. Alguns minutos depois ela entrou ansiosa.

– Edward?

– Venha aqui. – a chamei e assim que ela se aproximou a puxei para meu colo, a fazendo rir.

– Edward!

– Estava com saudades. – ela sorriu mais e abraçou meu pescoço.

– Alguém pode chegar.

– Só um beijinho. – ela sorriu corada e roçou os lábios nos meus. Sorri contra a sua boca, e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ela gemeu contra a minha boca e deslizei a língua em seu interior, minha língua se enroscando com a dela.

Suas mãos agarrando meu cabelo e me puxando para mais perto. Gemi contra seus lábios e minhas mãos ansiosas subiam e desciam por suas coxas.

– OH... Edward... – ela gemeu baixinho quando nos afastamos em busca de ar.

– Senti saudades dessa sua boca linda. – falei passando o polegar por seus lábios e a vi sorrir.

– Também senti.

– Bom. – encostei a testa na dela e suspirei sentindo seu cheiro, aproveitando o calor do seu corpo tão perto e a abracei apertado.

– Edward. – ela chamou e abaixei o rosto para encará-la.

– Eu estou preocupada.

– Com o que?

– Esse jantar que minha mãe inventou.

– Eu também. Você acha que ela vai contar a Emmett?

– Eu não sei. Mais ela não tem nada pra contar.

– Também pensei isso. Mais sei que ela está aprontando alguma.

– Edward, eu não quero que me deixe.

– Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca. – estranhei como as palavras soaram tão intensas, mais sabia que eram verdadeiras. Eu nunca deixaria ela, enquanto ela me quisesse eu estaria ao seu dispor.

– Melhor voltar ao trabalho. – falou sorrindo e saindo do meu colo. Assenti vendo ela ir para fora da minha sala e me joguei na cadeira.

Não sabia o que esperar desse jantar, mais boa coisa não viria, tenho certeza.

[...]

Dirigi meu volvo com calma, enquanto seguia o jipe de Emmett, já estávamos chegando em sua casa. Eu havia dado mil desculpas, mais Emmett apelou para nossa amizade, e tive que vir.

Agora aqui estava eu saindo do carro, e praticamente sendo arrastado por Emmett para os portões do inferno, onde lúcifer usando um vestido rosa sorria animada para mim.

– Olá Edward.

– Hei Rose. Como está?

– Muito bem. Bella querida, vá se lavar, o jantar já vai ser servido.

– Ok mãe. – Bella passou por mim, me dando um olhar preocupado e engoli em seco entrando na casa do diabo em pessoa.

Assim que entramos Rosalie nos indicou a sala, sorri para ela e entrei na sala bem decorada já tão conhecida por mim, exceto por um pequeno detalhe. Uma ruiva, usando um vestido curto e apertado, sorrindo maliciosa para mim.

– Edward, já conhece minha amiga Tânia?

– Não tive o prazer. – falei estendendo a mão para a ruiva que sorriu sensualmente.

– O prazer é todo meu. – sorri amarelo e soltei sua mão me sentando no sofá contrario ao que ela estava antes.

Mais para minha infelicidade ela veio para meu lado e sentou e em seguida colocou a mão na minha coxa.

Nesse exato momento entrou Bella que olhou confusa para a ruiva e depois para mim, e em seguida para a mão dela. Vi seus olhos se estreitarem minimamente e olhei para Rosalie que sorria mais ainda, e soltei um suspiro exasperado.

Maldita mulher.

* * *

><p>Acho muito engraçado o apelido que o Ed da pra Rose kkkkkk<p>

obrigadinha pelas reviews =D

e não deixem de continuar mandando, já sabem né review = capitulos mais rapidos ;P

bjuu


	9. Chapter 9

Mais para minha infelicidade ela veio para meu lado e sentou e em seguida colocou a mão na minha coxa.

Nesse exato momento entrou Bella que olhou confusa para a ruiva e depois para mim, e em seguida para a mão dela. Vi seus olhos se estreitarem minimamente e olhei para Rosalie que sorria mais ainda, e soltei um suspiro exasperado.

Maldita mulher.

Voltei rapidamente meu olhar para Bella, que ainda encarava a mão da ruiva, e implorei para ela não pensar besteiras. Mais ela não olhava pra mim, sua atenção continuava na mão da ruiva.

– Mais que Porra... – Emmett começou a falar e levantei rapidamente.

– Emmett, me sirva uma bebida. – fui até ele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro o empurrando em direção ao pequeno bar que tinha em um canto da sala.

– O que está acontecendo? – ele sussurrou.

– Eu não faço idéia. – Emmett deu uma olhada para a ruiva e depois para sua esposa, e se voltou para mim.

– Por que ela convidou a Putania.

– Emmett!

– O que? Ela já deu até em cima de mim.

– Emmett!

– A mulher é pior que cadela no cio. Agarra a perna do primeiro que passa e não larga mais.

– Emmett! – dessa vez eu estava rindo acompanhando de Emmett.

– O que os dois estão fofocando? – perguntou a diaba de pink, e Emmett parou de rir imediatamente.

– Nada amor.

– Ok. Venham o jantar está servido. Edward tenho um lugar especial para você. – meu sorriso morreu na hora e olhei para Bella, que tinha os olhos baixos.

Esse jantar ia ser o inferno na terra.

Fomos para a sala de jantar, Emmett sentou á cabeceira da mesa, Rosalie à esquerda e Bella à direita, e eu ao lado de Bella, e Putania, er... Tânia do meu outro lado.

O jantar estava delicioso eu acho, mais não conseguia prestar atenção em nada há não ser na minha pequena Bella que brincava com a comida em seu prato, os olhos baixos e os lábios trêmulos.

Queria gritar para ela, que a ruiva nem me importava, mais com os pais dela ao lado era impossível. Tentei prestar atenção em meu prato, mais dei um pulo quando senti uma mão em minha coxa.

– Tudo bem Edward? – Emmett perguntou me olhando confuso e vi que todos me olhavam, inclusive Tânia que tinha um sorriso malicioso.

– Sim, sim. Eu só... – minha mente ficou em branco quando senti a mão subindo mais e levantei com tudo derrubando a cadeira.

– Edward?

– Eu preciso ir... ao banheiro. – falei e sai apressadamente para fora daquela mesa.

Cheguei ao corredor que dava para o banheiro e entrei rapidamente trancando a porta. Mais que merda. Tem como ficar pior?

– Sr. Masen, você está bem? – sorri ao ouvir a voz de Bella, mais estranhei ela me chamar de Sr. Masen. Abri a porta rapidamente, talvez tivesse alguém com ela. Sorri ao vê-la, mais assim que a vi, meu sorriso morreu, ela mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para o chão. Olhei em volta e não tinha ninguém. Suspirando segurei seu queixo e a fiz me olhar.

– Algo errado?

– Não senhor. – ela se afastou um pouco e suspirei pesadamente e fui até ela, segurei seu rosto com as mãos e seus olhos me olhavam com tristeza.

– Eu a magoei?

– Não sei do que está falando, senhor... – a interrompi colando minha boca na dela. Ela fechou os lábios com força e sorri contra sua boca.

Ela com certeza estava brava comigo, soltei seu rosto e abracei seu corpo a colando a mim, minhas mãos segurando firmemente sua cintura fina, mordisquei seu lábio inferior, e sorri ao ouvir ela gemendo baixinho, minha língua deslizou em sua boca, e foi o que bastou para ela me agarrar e corresponder ao beijo.

Gemi contra seus lábios, sentindo a língua doce brincando com a minha, as pequenas mãos agarrando meus cabelos e me puxando para mais perto.

Minhas mãos desceram pelo seu quadril, e agarrei sua bundinha empinada a puxando de encontro ao meu pau já excitado.

Ela ofegou separando nossos lábios e sorri dando selinhos em sua boca e bochecha.

– Chega de senhor, ok. – ela assentiu ofegante. – Então qual é o problema? – ela me olhou e suspirou deitando a cabeça em meu peito em seguida.

– Eu acho que foi ciúmes. – sorri e beijei seus cabelos.

– Não precisa ter.

– Você olhou para Tânia? – eu ri e segurei seu rosto, a fazendo e olhar.

– Eu não quero olhar pra ela. Quero olhar só pra você. – ela corou de leve e rocei meus lábios nos dela. – Agora vamos voltar. – ela assentiu e saímos juntos.

Assim que chegamos a mesa, vi Rosalie estreitar os olhos pra mim e sorri mais. Se fosse possível matar só com um olhar eu estaria mortinho agora.

Ainda sorrindo me sentei e Bella ao meu lado. Olhei para Emmett que me olhava preocupado.

– Tudo bem, Edward?

– Sim, foi só uma tontura. Mais Bella já resolveu o meu problema.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – a voz de Rosalie era alta e perigosa e quase corri dali, mais mantive o olhar a enfrentando. Sabia muito bem o que ela queria. Mais não ia conseguir.

– Ela me deu um remédio muito bom. Fez milagres. – sorri mais e posso jurar que a ouvi rosnar. Mais ignorei e voltei a comer.

Dei uma rápida olhada em Bella e vi que ela estava nervosa. Não devia ter provocado Rose, e se ela fizesse algo a Bella. Olhei para Emmett que segurou a mão de Bella e piscou pra ela, a fazendo rir.

Suspirei aliviado, Emmett não deixaria Rosalie fazer nada com Bella. Voltei a comer, mais parei o garfo perto da boca ao sentir a mão novamente em minha coxa e suspirei olhando para Tânia que sorria maliciosa.

Coloquei o garfo de volta no prato e sorri para ela, que me olhou meio abobalhada, peguei sua mão que estava em meu colo.

– Perdeu algo aqui querida? – ela sorriu amplamente e se aproximou de mim.

– Talvez, se você quiser que eu encontre querido. – sorri e levei a mão dela aos lábios, vi ela morder o lábio e me encarar, sorri enquanto beijava sua mão e a devolvia de volta para seu colo.

– Infelizmente aqui já tem dono querida. – vi a boca dela se escancarar e sorri voltando a comer.

Enquanto mastigava dei uma olhada em Rosalie que ainda tentava explodir meu celebro com o olhar e sorri para ela.

O resto do jantar transcorreu normalmente, Tânia manteve sua mão para si mesma, e pude comer em paz. O único problema eram os olhares matadores de Rosalie, mais eu já tava me acostumando com eles.

Já nem ligava mais.

No final da noite, Emmett me levou até a porta e Tânia veio junto. A ignorei e apertei a mão de Emmett agradecendo o jantar e me despedi de Bella e Rosalie com um aceno.

– Espere Edward. – Rosalie chamou sorrindo e me arrepiei todo. Lúcifer de pink estava de volta.

– Sim?

– Você poderia levar Tânia em casa? – olhei de relance para a ruiva que sorria inocentemente para mim e rolei os olhos.

– Olha... Não vai dar... Hã minha... Hã... gasolina só da ate em casa? – Caralho mentira infeliz, todos me olharam confusos e suspirei. – Ok, eu levo.

Rosalie abriu um imenso sorriso e bufei dando mais um aperto na mão de Emmett e dei tchau para as duas, e segui para meu carro com uma Tânia animada me seguindo.

Abri a porta pra ela, que agradeceu e a fechei rapidamente indo para o lado do motorista. Assim que entrei dei um sorriso amarelo e coloquei o carro em movimento.

– Então, pra onde? – perguntei a olhando e vi ela morder o lábio tentando ser sedutora, só tentando mesmo, por que não estava conseguindo.

– Pra onde você quiser.

– Pra sua casa então. – ela sorriu e seus dedos se moviam pela minha coxa.

– Vamos Edward, não se faça de difícil. – ela piscou pra mim e seu dedo subia por minha perna. Bufei e segurei sua mão.

– Eu não estou interessado. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, mais acabou sorrindo.

– Rosalie me disse que você atacava qualquer coisa com saia. – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e rolei os olhos.

– Ela estava errada. Então onde você mora? Ou devo te deixar em um ponto de taxi? – ela bufou e cruzou os braços dizendo por fim seu endereço.

Finalmente aquela noite infernal acabaria.

[...]

Entrei no escritório, e sorri ao ver Bella já sentada em sua mesa. Acenei para ela e fui para a sala de Emmett.

– Entre. – ele gritou quando bati e sorri abrindo a porta, e a fechei.

– Boa tarde.

– Hey, como foi a reunião. – sentei na cadeira de frente a sua mesa.

– Um porre. – ele riu.

– Mais é um cliente importante.

– Sim. Mais eu queria falar de outra coisa.

– O que?

– Estava pensando em contratar outra secretaria. – ele me olhou sério e se levantou da cadeira, me afastei um pouco.

– Por quê? Não está contente com Bella?

– Estou. – me apressei a dizer. – Eu só estava pensando que ela podia ser mais uma secretaria pessoal para nos.

– Oh. – ele voltou a sentar. – Continue. – relaxei na cadeira.

– Bem, contratamos outra, assim Bella pode ficar mais desocupada e aprender conosco. O que acha? – ele sorriu.

– Gostei. Minha princesinha vai adorar. Vamos contar para ela... – ele nem terminou de falar e o telefone tocou.

Ele olhou o numero e bufou atendendo.

– Hey amor. – ele colocou a mão no bocal. – Edward, você conta pra ela? Isso vai demorar. Assenti e sai da sala.

Assenti e olhei Emmett enquanto saia da sala, as coisas não pareciam bem, Emmett passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente e suspirou sentando na cadeira. Será que havia acontecido algo? Entrei na recepção e vi Bella no computador. Sorri e fui até ela.

– Bella? – ela parou de digitar e sorriu.

– Edward. Deseja algo?

– A senhorita em minha sala. – falei serio e depois pisquei. Ela riu baixinho e me seguiu quando comecei a andar, abri a porta para ela e assim que ela passou fechei.

Ela me olhou confusa e sorri segurando sua mão e fui até a minha cadeira e sentei a puxando para meu colo. Ela sorriu abraçando meu pescoço.

– Então o que deseja Sr. Masen?

– Muitas coisas. – ela riu e se aconchegou melhor em meu colo, gemi sentindo meu pau se animar. – Bella.

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem. Depois você continua. – ela riu e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios. – Antes tenho uma noticia pra você.

– Qual é?

– Você está demitida do cargo de secretaria. – ela arregalou os olhos e fez um biquinho. Sorri e beijei de novo sua boca. – Pois será contratada para secretaria particular.

– Oh. – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. – Mais e quem ficara no meu lugar?

– Vamos contratar outra. Assim você terá mais tempo livre e pode aprender pessoalmente, sabe ir as reuniões, ir ao fórum. – ela deu um grande sorriso e me abraçou espalhando beijos por todo o meu rosto.

– Obrigada, obrigada.

– Que bom que gostou. Agora tenho um presente para você. – ela me soltou e esperou ansiosa.

– O que é? – coloquei a mão no bolso da calça e tirei uma pequena caixinha de presente. Ela me olhou desconfiada e pegou a caixinha balançando.

– Abra. – ela mordeu o lábio e abriu, seu rosto ficou vermelho tomate e ela me olhou ansiosa.

– Sério? – eu sorri.

– Quando você quiser. Eu cansei de fugir de você. – ela retirou a camisinha da caixa e sorriu me beijando em seguida, jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, a camisinha esquecida sobre a mesa. Ouvimos um barulho e ela levantou rapidamente do meu colo.

– Hey Edward, cadê Bella...? – ele parou de falar e sorriu ao vê-la. – Princesa. – ele foi até ela a abraçando. – Edward te contou a noticia.

– Sim, eu adorei.

– Que bom. Vamos comemorar. – ele colocou o braço sobre o ombro dela e começou a andar para fora da sala, e se virou para mim. – Você não vem Edward... – vi seus olhos em minha mesa e segui seu olhar, para minha mesa onde estava a camisinha, meu rosto ficou branco, e coloquei a mão em cima rapidamente a tampando e sorri amarelo.

– Edward. Bella ainda é criança, cuidado com essas coisas. – falou serio e piscou pra mim saindo em seguida da sala.

Eu não presto!

* * *

><p>eu sei era pra ter postado esse capitulo sábado, mas não deu, desculpem =)<p>

mas então se vocês forem legais e deixarem reviews prometo postar sábado de certeza ok ;)

e gente o que ta acontecendo com as reviews? capituto passado foram só três, antes tinham bem mais =/


	10. Chapter 10

Estava na minha sala de olhos fechados sentado em minha cadeira de costas para a porta. Emmett e Bella ainda não haviam voltado. Eu não quis ir com eles. Precisava pensar. Mesmo já tendo dado a certeza de que ficaria com ela, eu me sentia nervoso, meu corpo estava tenso e me sentia ansioso, como um adolescente prestes a perder a virgindade.

Sexo com Bella não seria como era com as outras. Ela era inocente e pura. Eu teria que ser cuidadoso, coisa a que não estava acostumado, sempre fiz um sexo mais selvagem e intenso.

Mais com ela teria que ter amor, carinho.

Amor.

Eu nunca havia me apaixonado, mais o que eu sentia por Bella parecia bem perto disso. Eu a queria com loucura e resistir a ela me deixava louco. E eu tentei tanto resistir, Emmett iria me matar quando descobrisse.

Mais isso era o que eu e ela queríamos. Assim como eu a desejava ela também me queria. E eu estava cansado de lutar contra o que sentia o que eu queria. E eu queria Bella com loucura.

– Oi. – senti suas mãos em meus ombros e sua voz doce em meu ouvido e sorri, mas parei ao notar que estávamos no escritório.

– Bella? – ela riu e me soltou e veio para a minha frente e sentou em meu colo.

– Olá.

– Cadê Emmett? – perguntei nervoso e ela sorriu.

– Ele teve que resolver uns assuntos. Estamos sozinhos. – ela mordeu os lábios carnudos e gemi baixo.

– Quer me matar menina. – ela sorriu mais.

– Então... Usaremos meu presente hoje? – sorri e beijei de leve sua boca.

– Quando quiser. – ela mordeu o lábio ansiosa, sorri. – Não precisa se apressar Bella, eu só quis te mostrar que não fugirei mais. Eu quero estar com você, ok? – ela sorriu e me abraçou deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Obrigada. – beijei seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro bom, ela me abraçou apertado e começou a beijar meu peito, seus lábios subindo para meu pescoço. Joguei a cabeça para trás deixando ela explorar minha pele.

Minhas mãos passeavam pela lateral do seu corpo, sentindo suas curvas sobre meus dedos, ela gemeu baixinho quando meus dedos roçaram nos seios.

Abaixei o rosto e nossos lábios se encontraram, sua boca se abriu para a minha e devorei seus lábios, minha língua deslizando em sua boca, provando seu gosto.

As mãos dela se prenderam em meu cabelo, me puxando mais para ela, sem deixar de beijá-la segurei sua cintura e a coloquei sobre a mesa. Ela separou nossos lábios me olhando surpresa.

Sorri e comecei a passar as mãos sobre suas coxas empurrando sua saia para cima. Ela me olhou mordendo os lábios e sorri. Suas coxas lindas já estavam aparecendo e sua calçinha rosa...

Minhas mãos congelaram quando ouvi o barulho do elevador e o barulho de saltos. Bella me olhou com olhos arregalados e rapidamente a tirei dali e a empurrei para baixo da mesa.

Assim que me sentei Rosalie entrou em minha sala e me olhou desconfiada. Sorri meu melhor sorriso o que só a fez estreitar os olhos. Acho que ela estava tentando explodir meu cérebro de novo.

– Olá Rose.

– Onde estão todos?

– Emmett levou Bella para comemorar. – ela arqueou a perfeita sobrancelha loira me olhando com desconfiança.

– Sei. Qual o motivo de comemorar? – a convidei a sentar, e assim que sentiu contei a grande novidade.

– Bella será secretaria pessoal. E poderemos contratar outra. – ela deu um sorriso e tremi, lá estava lúcifer de pink de novo.

– Mais isso é uma maravilhosa noticia.

– Mesmo? – ela riu.

– Claro Edward. Esplêndido.

– Que bom que pensa assim. – ela me olhou seria por um momento e queria que ela fosse embora.

– Sabe, tive uma idéia brilhante.

Duvidava muito. Mais sorri esperando ela falar.

– E qual é?

– Tânia precisa de emprego.

– Tânia? Sua amiga?

– Essa mesma. Ela disse que adorou conhecer você.

– Sério? – ela riu.

– Claro que sim. Ela disse que não vê à hora de repetir a dose.

– Ai. – gritei ao sentir um beliscão de Bella.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim... er... eu bati o joelho na mesa. – ela estreitou os olhos e sorri amarelo.

– Bem, já que eles não estão eu já vou.

– Ok. – ela ainda me olhou desconfiada e se levantou.

– Há não se preocupe, eu avisarei pessoalmente Tânia que vocês estão procurando secretaria. – ela deu seu sorriso diabólico e se foi.

Assim que as portas do elevador fecharam, eu corri para a porta da minha sala a trancando. E quando me voltei vi uma

Bella me olhar de cara feia.

– Por que me beliscou?

– Que historia é essa de repetir a dose? – falou com um bico e sorri me aproximando dela.

– Eu não faço idéia. Eu só a levei para casa. – ela mordeu o lábio e suspirei indo até ela e a abraçando. – Isabella?

– Eu não entendo. Ela é toda bonitona, e eu sou sem graça. – eu rolei os olhos e segurei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar.

– Você não é nada sem graça. Pelo contrario, você é linda e gostosa. – ela riu baixinho.

– Verdade?

– Sim, eu estou louco para foder você.

– Edward? – ela corou violentamente e sorri, soltei seu queixo e comecei a distribuir beijos por seu rosto e fui descendo para seu pescoço, lambi sua pele macia e voltei para cima e beijei sua boca.

Ela não demorou muito para me agarrar pelo pescoço e me beijar com paixão, abracei seu corpo a levantando um pouco e fui para a mesa onde a sentei na beirada, ela me olhava timidamente e sorri passando as mãos por seus braços e pescoço.

Minhas mãos desceram para seus seios e os apertei sobre a roupa, ela suspirou fechando os olhos, mordia os lábios vermelhos. Sorri e a livrei da blusa, babei vendo os sutiã rosa que cobria os seios pequenos e maravilhosos.

Massageei deixando os mamilos durinhos e me livrei da peça, os montes brancos com bicos rosados me fizeram salivar e abaixei a boca sobre seu mamilo o chupando.

Desabotoei a saia e com a sua ajuda a tirei a deixando só de calçinha sobre a minha mesa. Ela corou e foi a cena mais linda e erótica que já vi, ela semi nua sobre a minha mesa, meu pau se contorceu dentro da calça, o massageei e vi ela olhando.

– Vem me ajudar? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e a vi corada e ofegante. Ainda assim ela desceu da mesa e ficou de frente para mim, e empurrou meu terno que caiu no chão, ela afrouxou minha gravata e a tirou, em seguida começou a desabotoar minha camisa, suas mãos tremiam e ela evitava me olhar. Levantei seu queixo e vi seus olhos ansiosos.

– Se não quiser tudo bem. – ela negou e já com minha camisa aberta colou seu corpo ao meu, os seios cheios tocaram em meu peito nu e gemi baixo.

– Eu quero. – segurei seu rosto com as mãos e a beijei, sua boca se abriu para mim e a beijei com força e desejo.

– Então continue. – sussurrei quando separei nossos lábios e ela sorriu de leve. E empurrou minha camisa pelos meus ombros.

Vi ela olhando meu peito nu enquanto mordia o lábio com força. Sorri para ela que se aproximou e tocou meu peito, passou as pequenas mãos por minha pele, subindo e descendo.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, mais voltei a olhá-la quando senti sua boca em meu peito. Espalhando pequenos beijos por meu peito e descendo por minha barriga, ela ficou de joelhos e começou a desabotoar minhas calças e a deixou escorregar por minhas pernas, em seguida segurou nas beiradas da cueca e seus olhos subiram até os meus, sorri e ela mordendo os lábios desceu a cueca.

Meu pau saltou para fora, duro e inchado, vi ela ofegar enquanto encarava meu membro pulsante e em seguida o segurar. Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, eu estava a ponto de gozar.

– Bella... – ela levantou os olhos e a segurei pelos ombros a deixando de pé.

– Eu... – ela corou e sorri, abracei seu corpo a beijando em seguida, ela correspondeu o beijo com desejo, agarrando meus cabelos e se colando mais a mim, meu pau latejante roçava em sua barriga e me sentia em ponto de bala.

Sem deixar de beijá-la desci minhas mãos por seu corpo, passeando pelas laterais até chegar a sua bundinha empinada e a apertei, ela gemeu contra meus lábios, e comecei a descer sua calçinha. Assim que a peça escorregou, eu a peguei e coloquei dentada na beirada da mesa.

Fiquei de joelhos acariciando suas coxas, sua pele se arrepiava com meus toques. Abri suas pernas e gemi ao sentir o cheiro de sua excitação, lambi o interior de suas coxas e a ouvi gemer baixinho.

Fiquei mais entre suas pernas e beijei seu sexo úmido e quente, ela tremeu e lambi suas dobras sentindo ela molhada por mim. Olhei para cima e quase gozei ao vê-la nua, os seios subindo e descendo com a respiração pesada, os cabelos bagunçados e a boca aberta, seu sexo molhando minha mesa com os sucos do seu prazer.

Sem me conter mais lambi suas dobras sentindo seu gosto em minha língua. Ela tremeu e agarrou meus cabelos, chupei seu clitóris duro de tesão.

– Edward...

– Você é saborosa. – sussurrei contra suas dobras e ela tremeu agarrando meu cabelo com força, sem agüentar mais mergulhei a língua em seu interior, chupando e lambendo a provando toda.

– Deus... Oh... – ela gritou, chupei com força enquanto pressionava seu clitóris duro e inchado, seu corpo tremia e ela gemia baixinho. Seu núcleo pulsava em minha língua e ela estremeceu quando seu orgasmo veio forte.

Continuei provando seu gosto, sentindo ela tremula sobre a mesa. Deixei seu sexo lambendo os lábios e ela me encarava ofegante. Meu pau gritava para estar dentro dela, vesti rapidamente a camisinha e fiquei entre suas pernas, ela as cruzou em volta do meu quadril, meu pau roçou em sua entrada e ambos gememos. Seu calor fez meu pau latejar mais ainda.

Ela levantou os olhos me olhando intensamente e me abraçou pelo pescoço, seus dedos roçando em minha nuca, ela mordia o lábio e sorri a beijando, suas pernas me puxavam em direção ao seu centro úmido e quente e senti a cabeçinha na sua entrada úmida e quente.

– Bella... – gemi afastando meus lábios e ela me encarou ansiosa, deslizei mais para dentro e vi suas sobrancelhas franzi. – Perdoe-me amor. – sussurrei contra sua boca e a voltei a beijar, enquanto a penetrava de uma vez.

Ela arfou contra meus lábios e fiquei parado sentindo seu centro pulsar em volta do meu pau.

Era uma tortura maravilhosa, senti-la tão apertada e quente a minha volta.

Comecei a distribuir beijos e lambidas por seu pescoço, abaixei a cabeça e lambi seu mamilo ela gemeu e se moveu me fazendo entrar mais fundo.

– Oh... – ela murmurou e sorri contra seu peito, voltei a olhá-la e segurei sua perna com uma das mãos e sai de dentro dela e voltei lentamente.

Ela arfou por ar e a beijei com voracidade repetindo o movimento, senti suas unhas em meus ombros e meu pau pulsava pedindo liberação.

Meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e fortes. Meu pau doía de desejo por ela, senti sua bocetinha mastigar meu pau e gemi apertando sua coxa e indo mais fundo e rápido, ela gozou molhando meu pau que já ansiava por liberação, estoquei mais duas vezes em seu núcleo apertado e a acompanhei no melhor orgasmo que já tive.

Ela deixou o corpo mole sobre o meu e abracei seu corpo suado, beijei seu ombro e a peguei no colo saindo de dentro dela.

Sentei em minha cadeira com ela em meu colo e vi um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Beijei sua boca e fui rapidamente correspondido.

Quando nos separamos em busca de ar, ela encostou a testa na minha e ficamos nos encarando como bobos. Passei a mão por seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos, sorri e beijei de leve seus lábios.

– Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou e arregalei os olhos.

– Hummm... Er... Obrigada. – sussurrei sem saber o que dizer, e ela me deu um sorriso triste e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

Merda! Eu sou um idiota.

[...]

Estacionei o carro em frente a casa de Emmett e ela me deu um olhar triste. Suspirei passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Desde a minha total falta de tato, ela não havia falado mais nada.

Ela ficou parada esperando eu abrir as portas, mais eu não me movi. Vi ela olhando em minha direção e suspirei. Peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Desculpe. – ela mordeu o lábio.

– Por quê?

– Eu fui um idiota. Eu devia... – ela negou e me calei.

– Não quero que diga, só por dizer. – suspirei e levei a mão dela aos lábios.

– Mais eu quero dizer. – ela sorriu.

– Eu vou esperar. – sorri e me aproximei para beijá-la quando ouvi uma batida na janela e vi Emmett me encarando sorrindo. Abri a janela e acenei pra ele.

– Hey, demoraram em. – sorri e pisquei para Bella.

– Eu tive que rever umas pastas e Bella me ajudou. Tudo bem? Não é?

– Claro, claro. Assim ela já vai aprendendo. – sorrimos e ele abriu a porta para Bella, quando eu destravei.

– Tchau Emmett.

– Não quer ficar para jantar? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu. – Ok, não está mais aqui que falou.

– Até logo. – Bella falou baixinho e sorri para ela.

– Até amanhã. E obrigada por me ajudar. – ela corou e mordeu o lábio sorrindo.

– Eu gostei muito.

– Eu também.

– Vamos princesa. Sabe que sua mãe tenha um ataque. Ela já está nervosa e eu nem sei por que.

Dei um breve olhar a Bella que suspirou e sorri ligando o carro em seguida. Me despedi deles e guiei para a minha casa. Sorri ao lembrar da nossa tarde. E tinha certeza de que eu estava no caminho para me apaixonar por ela.

* * *

><p>Lúcifer de pink eh o melhor kkkkk<p>

* * *

><p>Eu ia postar o capitulo no sábado, mas ai fiquei desapontada quando vi que o capitulo só tinha recebido duas reviews =

Poxa gente! Tem 11 pessoas com a fic em favoritos e mais gente com ela em alerta e só duas reviews?

É chato ter que pedir ou "fazer chantagem", mas eu só posto o próximo capitulo se tiver pelo menos 5 reviews ok

bjuu


	11. Chapter 11

Entrei no elevador bocejando alto. Tive uma noite horrível, finalmente havia tomado consciência da minha idiotice de ontem.

Bella havia se entregado a mim, era sua primeira vez e transei com ela em meu escritório, e o pior ela disse que me amava e eu como um completo idiota disse obrigado.

Serio? Obrigada? Qual era o meu problema?

Ela se declarava para mim e eu não fazia nada. Mas eu precisava explicar pra ela. Eu nunca havia dito essas palavras antes, e eu não queria que viessem sem significado.

Podia parecer idiota, mais eu queria um amor como o dos meus pais. Você via o amor só de olhar para eles. E eu queria ter isso um dia, talvez com Bella. Se ela perdoasse a minha idiotice.

Por que sinceramente eu não me perdoava. E se eu a tivesse magoado e estragado tudo. Finalmente ela percebeu que Rosalie tinha razão o tempo todo. Eu não passo de um mulherengo que não liga para as mulheres.

Suspirei frustrado enquanto as portas se abriam e esperado que Bella me perdoasse, sai do elevador. Assim que cheguei no Hal eu travei, Bella estava sentada atrás de sua mesa e havia um rapaz debruçado sobre a mesa sorrindo para ela.

E o pior ela retribuía.

Senti meu sangue ferver e pisando duro fui até eles e os cumprimentei.

– Isabella. – ela me olhou sorrindo mais parou ao ver a minha expressão.

– Sr. Masen.

– Quem é esse?

– Olá senhor. Sou Jake. – ignorei a mão do moleque e olhei para Bella que parecia nervosa.

– É o Office-boy da Brendon e associados. – assenti.

– E o que você quer? Já entregou o que tinha pra entregar? – ele me olhou um pouco nervoso e olhou para Bella.

– Eu... Já senhor. – falou rapidamente e bufei.

– Então parem de conversinha. Isabella assim que ele se for a quero em minha sala. – falei ríspido e fui para a sala.

Assim que entrei bati a porta com um pouco mais de força que pretendia e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro ansioso. O rapaz devia ter a idade dela, no máximo seria um ou dois anos mais velho.

Será que ela tinha gostado dele?

E se ela gostasse o que eu faria?

Eu abriria mão dela?

Não, não. Nos acabamos de começar, mais eu não poderia prendê-la a mim. Mais eu a queria, por Deus eu a queria e não podia perdê-la.

O pânico me tomou e continuei andando de um lado pro outro até ouvir a batida baixa na porta a abri de supetão e ela me olhava assustada.

– Sr. Masen?

– Pare de me chamar assim. – resmunguei a puxando para dentro e trancando a porta. – Eu não sou tão velho. – bufei e ela me olhou confusa.

– E quem disse que era?

– Ninguém. Eu... – mordi o lábio ansioso, eu parecia um adolescente idiota.

– Está tudo bem?

– Não. – bufei e fui até ela a beijando com urgência, a prensei na porta e senti ela abraçar meus ombros enquanto sua língua se envolvia com a minha.

Gememos juntos e agarrei sua bunda a colando em mim, com a outra mão agarrei sua coxa e a puxei para cima, suas pernas entrelaçaram nas minhas e ambos gememos juntos.

Separei nossos lábios e esperei que ela me batesse ou me chamasse de louco, mais ela só me olhava ansiosa, rosnei de antecipação e voltei a atacar sua boca, enquanto minhas mãos afoitas acariciavam seus seios sobre a camisa.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e desci mais a mão e abri sua calça, toquei sua calçinha úmida e gemi enquanto movia um dedo em seu calor.

Ela ofegou cravando as unhas em minhas costas, sorri enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro e fora de seu calor, meu polegar pressionando o clitóris duro de prazer.

Ela gritou e a calei voltando a beijá-la com força a colando mais na porta. Suas mãos deixaram minhas costas e desciam por meus braços, meus músculos se retesando a cada toque, meu corpo tremendo de ansiedade.

Senti suas mãos em minha bunda e olhei para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha, vi seu rosto se avermelhar e lambi suas bochechas, em seguida dando beijos molhados e seu pescoço e ombro.

As mãos dela foram pra minha calça e começaram a desabotoar, seus dedos roçando em meu membro muito duro.

– Deus... – gemi alto e ela voltou a me beijar. Ela empurrou minha calça para baixo com as pernas e em seguida minha cueca, com alguma dificuldade me livrei da dela e peguei uma camisinha a colocando em meu membro.

Senti seu calor rodeando meu pau e sem esperar mais a penetrei. Ambos ofegamos ao nos unirmos. Seu núcleo esmagando meu pau, me fazendo quase chegar ao gozo.

Me segurei para não ir muito rápido, apertei sua bunda e a mantive parada enquanto investia forte e rápido em seu calor. Ela gemia baixinho, calei seus gemidos com meus lábios, sem deixar de penetrá-la.

Meu nome saia de seus lábios, e eram rapidamente engolidos pelos meus. Suas mãos apertavam meus ombros e braços, meu pau pulsava sendo esmagado por seu núcleo.

Sentindo cada vez mais próximo, infiltrei as mãos entre nossos corpo e pressionei seu clitóris, ela ofegou e a beijei com força sentindo seu corpo tremulo, enquanto meu pau era esmagado por seu núcleo, pulsando em minha volta.

Ela tremeu derramando seu prazer em meu pau e investi mais duas vezes e a segui. Apoiei a cabeça em seu pescoço respirando com dificuldade.

Ficamos abraçados contra a porta alguns minutos, quando me senti mais calmo a soltei e tirei a camisinha colocando rapidamente as calças e ela ficou de costas pra mim enquanto se ajeitava.

Suspirei me sentindo um idiota por tê-la atacado e fui até ela e a abracei pro trás. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito e beijei seus cabelos.

– Desculpe. – sussurrei e ela se virou para mim e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Por que? Eu queria estar com você. – sorri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

– Fico feliz. Mais não é sobre isso. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e respirei fundo antes de falar. – Ontem, eu fui um idiota.

– Está tudo bem.

– Não. Você me ama e eu não retribui. Mais eu queria muito. Acho que me apavorei. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado.

– Eu te amo Edward. Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. E espero você me amar. – sorri e beijei seus cabelos a abraçando apertado.

– Tenho certeza que não vai precisar esperar muito. – falei baixinho e ela levantou o rosto me olhando. Um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e seus lábios se uniram aos meus.

Abracei sua cintura a erguendo um pouco, enquanto devorava sua boca doce. Ela se afastou antes que pudéssemos aprofundar o beijo.

– É melhor eu voltar.

– Tudo bem. – ela sorriu e foi para a porta, mais segurei seu pulso a impedindo. – Espere.

– O que?

– Você... Er... Gostou do rapaz? – ela pareceu pensar e acabou rindo.

– Jake? – assenti e ela rolou os olhos, e sorriu travessa. – Eu prefiro caras mais velhos. – piscou para mim e saiu para fora.

Ri e fui para minha mesa. Assim que sentei alguém bateu a porta e mandei entrar, sorri ao ver Bella, mais meu sorriso morreu ao ver sua testa franzida.

– Bella... – ela não me deixou terminar.

– Você tem visita.

– O que?

– Olá Edward. – ouvi a voz enjoada e não fazia idéia de quem era, até ver a ruiva da outra noite.

– Olá Vânia? – Bella riu e a ruiva bufou.

– Tânia querido. – falou voltando a sorrir.

– Claro, claro. Tânia. Então a que devo a sua visita?

– Ah... – ela parou de falar e olhou para Bella que estava na porta, segui seu olhar e suspirei.

– Bella, pode ir. Qualquer coisa eu lhe chamo. – ela assentiu e já ia saindo quando Tânia a chamou.

– Queridinha, me traga um café. E um para o Sr. Masen também. – vi Bella estreitar os olhos para Tânia e sair.

– Tânia diga logo a que veio.

– Rosalie me disse que estava precisando de secretaria.

– Ah... Achei que não viria. – ela sorriu e se sentou mostrando as pernas finas.

– Não poderia perder a chance de trabalhar com você. – ela piscou para mim e sorri sem graça.

– Eu não acho que seja um trabalho pra você.

– O que deve ter de difícil? – ela se aproximou mais da minha mesa na intenção de mostrar o decote e rolei os olhos. – E confesso que sempre achei ser secretaria um trabalho muito interessante.

– Bem, embora fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo. Você não seria a minha primeira escolha.

– O que?

– Olha já tem outras moças esperando vaga, e como você é indicação de uma amiga. Você poderá ficar em experiência.

– Experiência? Mais Rose disse...

– Não importa o que ela disse. Você está vindo a pedido dela, então eu quero que você fique de experiência. – ela bufou, mais acabou sorrindo.

– Ok. Eu ficarei em experiência.

– Ótimo. Você começa as oito.

– Da manhã? – ela arregalou os olhos e suspirei.

– Sim. A intenção de arrumar uma secretaria a mais, é por que Bella não pode ficar na parte da manhã.

– Oh. Está bem.

– Até amanhã. – falei me levantando, e ela me olhou confusa.

– Achei que iríamos tentar nos entendermos melhor? – ela mordeu o lábio, e bufei.

– Talvez outro dia. Eu tenho que sair. Mais Emmett está ai.

– Ah, ele está? – ela sorriu maliciosa e me preocupei com meu amigo.

– Sim ele está. – fui até a porta e abri para ela, ela saiu sorrindo e foi até a sala de Emmett. Bella veio com o café e me olhou confusa.

– E o café?

– Venha, toma comigo. – a puxei para minha sala e tranquei a porta.

Tirei a bandeja de sua mão e coloquei em minha mesa e sentei a puxando para meu colo. Ela sorriu e a beijei com urgência, suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo, me puxando mais para perto.

Sua língua se enroscou com a minha e suguei a sua. Nos separamos ofegantes e ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– O que ela queria?

– Trabalhar de secretaria.

– O que? Você não deixou, não é? – fiquei em silencio e ela levantou o rosto, seus olhos se estreitaram e um biquinho apareceu em seus lábios.

– Você fica linda brava.

– Edward?

– Desculpa amor. Mais ela veio a pedido de sua mãe. Mais eu a deixei em experiência. – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro novamente.

– Qual será a próxima que minha mãe vai aprontar?

– Ela só está te protegendo Bella. – ela levantou o rosto e sorri. É eu sei, eu estou defendendo lúcifer de pink. Mais eu entedia ele.

– Eu sei. Mais não é só por que ela engravidou aos 16 que farei o mesmo.

– Não é só isso. Você sabe da minha reputação.

– Oh se sei.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela riu.

– Minha mãe falou muito mal de você quando permitiu que eu trabalhasse aqui. Bella se mantenha longe de Edward Masen. Ele não presta Bella. – ela falou imitando Rose e ri.

– Mais ela está certa. – ela me olhou seria, seus olhos me olhavam profundamente.

– Você vai me trair?

– O que? Não...

– Vai me chutar agora que me entreguei pra você?

– Claro que não... – ela me interrompeu de novo.

– Vai brincar comigo até enjoar de mim.

– Não seja absurda. Eu sou louco por você. – ela sorriu enormemente e me abraçou apertado.

– Então ela está errada. – eu ri e segurei seu rosto e escovei meus lábios contra os delas.

– Você é completamente absurda. – ela riu e começou a dar beijos em meu rosto.

– Eu te amo Edward. – sussurrou contra minha pele e sorri.

– SUA VAGABUNDA. – ouvimos um grito e levantamos assustados.

– É a voz da minha mãe? – Bella perguntou e assenti.

– O que será que está acontecendo? – falei mais pra mim mesmo e abri a porta e coloquei a cabeça pra fora.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca escancarou ao ver Rosalie agarrando os cabelos de Tânia e a jogando no chão.

– SUA VADIA. VAI APRENDER A NÃO DAR EM CIMA DO MEU HOMEM! – ela gritava e Tânia chorava.

– Edward? – Bella me chamou e fechei a porta.

– Eu estou morto no dia que sua mãe descobrir sobre nos.

* * *

><p>Bem feito pra Rose, quem mando querer empurrar a Putânia pro Edward kkkkk<p>

* * *

><p>Então o negócio das 5 reviews deu certo, então vamos continuar,<p>

5 reviews e mais um capitulo ok?

Mas se vocês quiserem deixar mais não vamos reclamar não =$

bjuu


	12. Chapter 12

– Eu estou morto no dia que sua mãe descobrir sobre nos. – falei encostado na porta e ela me olhava confusa.

– O que está havendo?

– Sua mãe está dando uma surra em Vânia.

– Em quem?

– Na ruiva que vai trabalhar aqui.

– Ah, Tânia.

– Que seja. Rosalie está dando uma surra nela.

– Deixa eu ver.

– Bella.

– O que? – ri da sua falsa carinha de inocente e antes que continuássemos, ouvimos uma batida na porta.

– Ela nos descobriu. – sussurrei nervoso e Bella rolou os olhos.

– Abre logo. – assenti e abri a porta, só um pouco eu tenho amor a vida, mais era só Emmett.

– Hey posso me esconder com vocês.

– Claro. – abri a porta e ele entrou e sentou na beirada da minha mesa.

– As coisas estão tensas lá fora.

– E você não vai ajudar? – perguntei enquanto ouvia um grito.

– Não, daqui a pouco elas se entendem. – falou sem se importar muito, e olhei para Bella que deu de ombros e foi se sentar ao lado de Emmett e serviu o café que trouxe.

– Você quer Edward? – ele me perguntou e dei uma ultima olhada para porta e ouvi mais um grito. Dei de ombros também e fui até eles.

– Duas colheres de açúcar no meu.

[...]

– Ah ai estão vocês. – falou Rosalie abrindo a porta depois de uma meia hora. Ela estava um pouco desorganizada mais parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

– Estávamos discutindo negócios. – falou Emmett um pouco serio e ela sorriu indo até ele.

– Que bom querido. Eu já resolvi o outro problema. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Essa é minha garota. – Bella riu ao ver Rose sorrindo sem graça.

– Estou cansada me leva pra casa? – ele sorriu e assentiu.

– Claro amor. Deixa só eu conversar com Edward.

– Está bem. Isabella venha aqui fora um pouco. Preciso conversar com você. – Bella assentiu e saiu rapidamente atrás de Rose. Assim que elas saíram, ele se virou pra mim.

– Me faz um favor?

– Claro.

– Estou excitado.

– E o que eu tenho haver com isso. Eu gosto de mulher em. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não por você. Pela minha esposa. Adoro quando ela fica agressiva. Só que não dá pra fazer o que eu quero com Bella em casa.

– Entendi. Mais que favor você quer?

– Você pode levá-la ao cinema ou algo assim. Sabe cuidar dela por algumas horas. – oh se podia, sorri internamente, mais parei ao lembrar de Rose.

– Rosalie não vai gostar.

– Eu me entendo com ela.

– Ok. Eu te ajudo.

– Valeu Edward. Sei que você preferia estar se divertindo do que cuidando da minha princesa...

– Não, eu vou adorar cuidar dela. Quer dizer te ajudar. – ele assentiu animado e saiu apressadamente pela porta, fui até minha cadeira e sentei tampando o rosto.

Deus, que dia doido.

Joguei a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados. Agora precisaria realmente procurar uma secretaria, uma velha de preferência. Se Bella tivesse o mesmo gênio da mãe eu tava lascado.

Senti um peso sobre meu colo e lábios em meu pescoço, sorri preguiçosamente abraçando a cintura fina e delicada. Os lábios subiram mais por minha pele até chegar ao meu queixo e bochechas, passeando por todo o meu rosto.

– O que está pensando? – ouvi sua voz doce contra minha pele e sorri mais.

– Em trancar o escritório e te levar pro meu apartamento. – ela sorriu contra minha bochecha e mordiscou minha pele.

– E o que vamos fazer no seu apartamento? – levantei o rosto abrindo os olhos e sorri para ela.

– O mesmo que fazemos aqui. Só que mais confortáveis. – ela corou de leve mais sorria.

Nos levantamos e segurei seu rosto, dando beijos rápidos em sua boca.

– Você quer ir? – ela rolou os olhos e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Obvio. – ri e a abracei apertado a soltando e segurando sua mão e a levando para fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Aproveitando que não tinha ninguém fomos para o elevador de mãos dadas, e andamos pelo estacionamento até meu carro, abri a porta pra ela dando um beijo rápido em sua boca, ela sorriu enquanto entrava no carro.

Fui rapidamente para meu lado e dirigi rapidamente. Ela olhava pela janela enquanto segurava sua mão e com a outra guiava o carro.

Entrelacei nossos dedos e ela se virou pra mim sorrindo, fiquei a olhando como bobo e levei sua mão aos lábios. Ela sorriu e voltou a olhar pela janela.

Voltei minha atenção a estrada, e me dei conta de como eu estava envolvido por essa menina, eu estava a cada minuto me apaixonando por ela, descobrindo como era bom se apaixonar.O que não era difícil, se tratando de Bella.

Assim que chegamos sai apressadamente para abrir a porta para ela. Segurei sua mão novamente e fomos para o elevador onde ficamos nos encarando em silencio, eu podia ver seu olhar de adoração por mim, e isso só fez meu coração tamborilar no peito.

Saímos e fomos para meu apartamento ainda em silencio, nossos dedos entrelaçados, meu polegar acariciava sua mão. Sem soltá-la abri a porta e entramos.

Ela recostou na porta e me aproximei a beijando com calma, seus braços foram para meu pescoço me puxando mais para ela, sorri contra seus lábios e desci as mãos por seu corpo acariciando suas curvas, ao chegar a sua bunda apertei e a puxei para cima.

Suas pernas enroscaram em meu quadril e andei com ela para o quarto sem deixar de beijá-la, sua língua se enroscando com a minha, beijei cada canto da sua boca macia e doce, enquanto sentia seus dedos brincando em meu cabelo.

Ao chegar ao quarto deitei seu corpo na cama e fiquei a observando, ela respirava com dificuldade, o peito subindo e descendo, os lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Passei as mãos por suas pernas, subindo e descendo por suas coxas, subi até seu quadril e passei as mãos por sua bunda e interior das coxas, me livrei de suas calças e continuei acariciando sua pele macia.

Ela suspirou de olhos fechados e abaixei o rosto dando um beijo no interior de suas coxas, podia sentir seu cheiro e o calor que emanava dela.

– Edward. – ela suspirou e sorri mordiscando sua pele, me livrei da sua calçinha e beijei suas dobras, seu corpo saltou da cama e vi ela apoiada nos cotovelos me olhando.

– Posso? – ela me olhou corada mais assentiu. Sorri mais e beijei seus grandes lábios, passando a língua em seguida, lambi seu clitóris e ela deu um gritinho.

Ri contra seu sexo, e voltei a explorar sua feminilidade com a língua e em seguida os dedos. O corpo de Bella tremia sobre a cama e ela gemia baixinho coisas incoerentes.

Não demorou muito para sentir seu gozo escorrendo de seu centro, suguei com avidez seu mel, ela se contorcia enquanto a minha boca sugava cada gotinha de seu prazer.

Seu corpo mole ficou caído sobre a cama, e sorri subindo em cima dela, minhas mãos afastando sua camisa, deixando a mostra sua pele, coberta pelo sutiã rosa que eu não consegui reparar mais cedo.

Me livrei da peça e encarei seus seios deliciosos, os mamilos durinhos chamando por minha boca. Chupei um enquanto beliscava o outro. Ela agarrou meu cabelo me mantendo ali, sorri e segurei seus seios os apertando e unindo, e mamei seus seios ouvindo seus doces gemidos.

– Oh... Hmmm...

Larguei seus seios e subi mais encontrando finalmente sua boca, devorei seus lábios com avidez encontrando sua língua que enroscou com a minha, suas mãos afoitas tentavam afastar as minhas roupas e sorri e sai de cima dela.

Tirei a minha gravata e o terno e a camisa. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos me observando. Sorri e tirei minhas calças e a cueca, meu pau excitado e pulsante saltou pra fora e fui até a cômoda e peguei uma camisinha.

Massageei meu membro e gemi, vesti a camisinha e voltei para cama. Ela mordeu o lábio ansiosa e voltei a beijá-la enquanto afastava suas pernas e me encaixava entre elas. Meu pau deslizando em seu interior apertado.

Ambos gememos quando nos unimos, meu pau sendo esmagado por seu calor. Suas pernas cruzaram a minha volta e me enterrei mais fundo nela.

– Oh... – ela gemeu de olhos fechados, dei beijos em seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos, voltei a ver a adoração em seus olhos e sorri beijando sua boca.

Comecei a me mover, entrando e saindo, sentindo seu núcleo sugando meu pau, me apertando e me deixando zonzo. Ela gemia contra meus lábios a cada investida, seu corpo suado colado ao meu.

Separei nossos lábios e beijei seu pescoço, lambendo e sugando sua pele, ela ofegou e rebolou fazendo meu pau entrar mais fundo.

Não agüentando mais, comecei a meter com mais força e rapidez, ela gemia alto, seu corpo tremia enquanto esmagava meu membro.

Senti seu gozo vindo e seu corpo mole sobre a cama, ainda estava duro dentro dela. Enterrei a cabeça entre seus cabelos e senti seus dedos nos meus cabelos.

Levantei o rosto e sorri nos virando e deixando ela sobre mim. Seu corpo nu fazendo meu pau pulsar.

– Edward! – ela falou nervosa e sorri acariciando seus seios.

– Hmmm?

– Eu... eu não sei... – sorri e desci minhas mãos por seu corpo até sua cintura.

– Você aprende amor. – pisquei pra ela e levantei um pouco seu corpo e a desci rapidamente, ela gemeu alto e eu a acompanhei sentindo meu pau sendo esmagado por sua fenda apertada.

– Edward... Ah...

– Viu amor... assim... – falei ofegante e repeti o movimento. Ela gemeu e apoiou as mãos em meu peito, desci minhas mãos para sua bunda e a fiz subir e descer sobre meu pau, eu estava cada vez mais próximo, e ela já pulsava apertando meu pau.

– Deus... Oh... – ela gemeu e sorri, enquanto a fazia subir e descer sobre meu pau.

– Rebola pra mim amor. – ela gemeu e me obedeceu, eu gemi alto e aumentei a velocidade, entrando e saindo rápido e forte.

Meu pau pulsou e senti ela gozando novamente, explodi sentindo meu gozo vir rápido.

O corpo dela caiu sobre o meu e sorri sentindo sua pele quente contra a minha. A abracei acariciando seus cabelos e ficamos assim por algum tempo.

Quando estava mais refeito levantei e fui ao banheiro tirando a camisinha e joguei fora, e liguei o chuveiro. Lavei meu corpo me sentindo relaxado como a muito tempo, não demorou muito vi ela parada me olhando e com o rosto vermelho.

– Veio me fazer companhia? – ela assentiu sem me olhar e sorri a puxando para dentro.

Ela me abraçou e sorri lavando seu corpo, só lavando mesmo. Ela devia estar cansada. Depois do banho nos enrolamos em toalhas e fomos para o quarto.

Joguei as toalhas no chão e deitei a puxando para cima de mim. Meu pau roçando entre suas pernas e ela corou. Sorri e beijei suas bochechas e fiquei acariciando seus cabelos.

– Queria que ficasse a noite toda. – falei honestamente e ela sorri e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Eu também. – seu corpo relaxou contra o meu e acariciei seus cabelos, senti ela suspirar contra meu peito e ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

Seu corpo quente abraçado ao meu, seu cheiro doce me envolvendo. Fechei os olhos sentindo como sua presença se tornava cada vez mais importante para mim.

Eu estava me tornando dependente dela, do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, dos seus toques, de toda ela. Beijei seus cabelos e ela levantou o rosto.

– Pensei que estava dormindo. – ela negou e voltou a deitar em meu peito. – Quero saber mais de você. – sussurrei em sei ouvido e ela levantou o rosto pra me encarar e ficou deitada sobre mim.

– O que quer saber?

– Tudo. – ela sorriu.

– Não a muito pra saber. Eu passei um tempo com meus avos, e depois fui para o colégio.

– E por que saiu? Quer dizer, você não deveria sair aos 18?

– Meu pai. Ele até brigou com minha mãe.

– Eu sempre soube que Emmett queria que você morasse com eles. Você não fica chateada por morar longe?

– Não. Eu sei que foi difícil por causa do trabalho do meu pai. E eles sempre iam me visitar.

– Você é uma garota muito especial. – falei em seu ouvido e ela sorriu e beijou meu peito.

– E você? O que esconde seu passado.

– Nada de muito importante. – falei dando de ombros e ela levantou o rosto pra me olhar.

– E seus pais?

– Eles moram em Chicago. Elizabeth e Edward pai. – ela riu.

– Sua irmã também?

– Sim. Ela e Jasper seu marido e minha sobrinha Kate. Eu sempre vou lá para as férias. Você iria adorá-los. Qualquer dia levo você. – pisquei pra ela e vi que ela estava ansiosa para perguntar algo mais. Esperei pacientemente até ela voltar a falar.

– Você... er... – ela abaixou os olhos e segurei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar.

– Pode perguntar. Eu não vou esconder nada de você. – ela suspirou.

– Você teve muitas mulheres? – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Algumas, mas nenhuma delas importa agora.

– Boa resposta. –

– Eu estou falando a verdade. Não existe mais nenhuma pra mim. – ela sorriu e aproximou os lábios nos meus, sorri e nos virei ficando sobre ela.

Ela ofegou e me encarou me olhando ansiosa. Beijei suas bochechas e senti suas pernas em volta de mim e meu pau roçou sua entrada.

Fechei os olhos gemendo baixinho e ela encostou os lábios nos meus. Beijei sua boca com paixão e desejo sentindo suas mãos passeando por minhas costas.

Acariciei seu corpo e suspirei ao sentir suas pequenas unhas arranhando minha pele. E minhas palavras nunca foram mais verdadeiras.

Não existia outra pra mim alem dela.

* * *

><p>5 reviews = capítulo<p>

Feliz ano novo pra vocês! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Ouvi o barulho do despertador e me espreguicei, estava exausto, a noite com Bella havia sido incrível, eu tinha certeza de que se não estava apaixonado por ela, estava no caminho.

A cada minuto mais eu me encantava por ela. Pelo seu sorriso, sua mente, seu corpo. Ela era o conjunto perfeito em uma só pessoa.

A pessoa perfeita para mim. Sorri para mim mesmo e me virei na cama, e sorri ao vê-la ressonando tranquilamente ao meu lado, passei a ponta dos dedos por sua testa, decorando cada traço do eu rosto.

Ela sorriu de olhos fechados e sorri, me inclinando e escovando meus lábios contra os dela. Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos sonolenta, sorriu e se aconchegou perto de mim, envolvi seu corpo em uma abraço e beijei sua testa.

– Bom dia. – falei rouco e ela sorriu contra a minha pele.

– Bom dia... – ela parou sua frase e me afastei um pouco para encará-la.

– O que?

– Já é de dia? – arquei a sobrancelha sorrindo, mais meu sorriso sumiu quando percebi que era de dia e Bella estava aqui.

Merda!

Levantei apressado catando as minhas roupas e as delas e andado meio barata tonta no quarto. Bella riu e olhei em pânico pra ela.

– Sua mãe vai me castrar. – ela suspirou e se levantou vindo até mim, fiquei babando em seu corpo nu, e esqueci o que ia fazer.

Ela segurou meu rosto me fazendo encará-la. Seus polegares passeando por minha bochecha e lábios.

– É só dizer que você dormiu no sofá.

– Ok. – falei mais calmo e soltei as roupas ao sentir sua pele contra a minha, acariciei as laterais do seu corpo, sentindo ela estremecer sob meus dedos.

Ela ainda segurava meu rosto e me aproximei dela, e suguei seu lábio, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, lambi seus lábios e beijei sua boca com calma, ela puxou meu rosto para mais próximo do seu e aprofundou o beijo.

Sua língua enroscando na minha com urgência, minhas mãos desceram por seu corpo e agarrei sua bunda a erguendo, suas pernas entrelaçaram em volta do meu quadril, e caminhei de volta para cama.

A deitei e fiquei sobre ela, nossas bocas ainda unidas, enquanto minhas mãos tocavam afoitas seu corpo, roçando os dedos nos seios macios ou tocando sua feminilidade.

Sentindo seu calor e umidade envolvendo meus dedos. Nos separamos ofegantes, mas voltei rapidamente a beijar sua pele. Meus lábios correndo por sua garganta, chupando sua pele macia.

As mãos dela corriam por minhas costas e braços, meu corpo arrepiava com seu toque, gemi baixinho e voltei a beijar sua boca. Afastei suas pernas e fiquei entre elas, senti meu pau entrar em contato com seu calor e gemi.

– Oh... – ela murmurou contra minha boca, me afastei e rapidamente peguei uma camisinha na cômoda. Vi ela me olhando enquanto envolvia meu pau pulsante. Ela mordia os lábios sem deixar de olhar meu pau, e o senti saltar de antecipação.

Voltei a deitar sobre ela a beijando com avidez, ela rodeou as pernas a minha volta. Meu pau voltar a ficar de encontro seu centro e ambos gememos de antecipação.

– Pronta pra mim. – sussurrei contra sua boca, e suas mãos tocavam o cabelo da minha nuca.

– Sempre. – sorri e a beijei enquanto meu pau deslizava em seu interior.

Ela ofegou e estremeceu sobe mim, conforme meu membro deslizava para dentro dela, meu pau pulsou ao ser esmagado por seu núcleo quente a apertado.

– Edward...

Gemeu contra a minha boca, e me movi contra ela, entrando e saindo de seu calor apertado. Ela agarrou meus cabelos me beijando com força e rebolando sobre mim.

Meu membro latejava, sendo esmagado por seu calor, ela tremia embaixo de mim, seu ápice estava próximo. Investi rápido e forte, sentindo meu corpo estremecer e meu membro pulsar.

Deslizei as mãos por seu corpo tocando sua pele, roçando os dedos pelas laterais dos seus seios, que estavam pressionados firmemente contra meu peito.

Seu corpo tremia contra o meu, anunciando seu orgasmo. Agarrei seus quadris e investi contra ela, meu ápice cada vez mais próximo. Dei mais duas estocadas e explodi caindo sobre ela, mais sustentando meu peso.

Suas mãos ainda mexiam em meu cabelo, mais molemente. Beijei seu pescoço e respirei seu cheiro. Suas mãos brincavam com meu cabelo e já me sentindo menos cansado levantei o rosto e sorri pra ela, ela mantinha os olhos fechados e sorria preguiçosamente.

– Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados e beijei delicadamente seus lábios.

– Também te amo. – falei baixinho contra seus lábios e seus olhos se abriram arregalados.

– Ama? – eu ri e sai de cima dela.

– Claro que amo. Como não amar. – ela me olhou com um biquinho lindo e os olhos cheios de amor, sorri e antes que eu esperasse, ela pressionou seus lábios nos meus com força. Sorri contra a sua boca a apertando de encontro a mim.

– Também te amo, amo muito. – abracei apertado e dei beijos por seu rosto, acariciando suas bochechas e lábios.

– Agora temos que ir. – ela assentiu com um sorriso enorme e beijei seu nariz. – Vá tomar um banho, ok.

– Ok. – ela levantou correndo e sorri olhando ela ir para o banheiro tampando sua bundinha de mim.

Deitei na cama nem acreditando que havia dito aquilo pra ela. Mais ao ouvi-la dizer que me amava, eu somente consegui dizer o que estava em meu coração.

O que estava desde que eu a vi, só não admiti pra mim mesmo. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Mais isso só tornava tudo muito mais complicado.

Eu a queria em minha vida. E sabia que para isso teria muitos problemas para enfrentar. Embora eu tema Rosalie, meu medo maior e magoar Emmett.

Estragar a nossa amizade de tantos anos. Mas eu não posso mais esconder o que vai em meu coração. Eu amo essa menina. E enfrentarei lúcifer de pink por ela.

Convicto da minha decisão, eu levantei vestindo uma calça de pijama e fui para a cozinha, ligar a cafeteira. Assim que passei pela sala ouvi o barulho da porta e parei encarando a maçaneta se mover e Emmett aparecer sorrindo.

Emmett!

– Hey.

Fiquei encarando meu grande amigo e dei um passo para trás. Ele sorriu e entrou fechando a porta em seguida. E indo para meu sofá.

– O que foi? – ele falou arqueando uma sobrancelha quando eu não me movi e tentei sorrir, mas pareceu uma careta.

– Na... na... – minha voz saiu engasgada e pigarreei. – Nada.

– Ok. Então como foi sua noite?

– Co... Como?

– O cinema com Bella? Você está bem, Edward?

– Sim. Sim, por que eu não estaria. – falei sentando rapidamente no braço do sofá e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ok.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos e me movi desconfortável. Ouvi ele coçar a nuca e continuou me olhando.

– Então, não vai falar?

– O que? – ele bufou.

– Sua noite com Bella.

– Ah, sim foi boa.

– Que filme viram?

– Filme? – eu tentava me lembrar de algum filme, mas a minha mente não saia do banheiro, onde Bella estava.

– Edward o que há com você? – me levantei e fiquei mudando de um pé para o outro e nada saia da minha boca. Minha boca se abria e fechava varias vezes e continuava em pânico, quando ouvi um barulho de pés se aproximando e meu corpo congelou.

– Edward, nos podíamos faltar hoje e passar o dia na ca... – a voz de Bella veio seguindo pelo corredor e parou quando viu Emmett no meu sofá, a olhando com boca aberta.

Olhei pra ela que usava uma toalha em volta do corpo e nos olhava em choque. Emmett se levantou e dei um passo para trás instintivamente.

– Emmett... – comecei e ele veio para mais perto.

– Edward? – ele estava ofegante e parecia ansioso, seus dentes trincados e sua mandíbula tensa, seus músculos pareciam maiores que nunca.

– EU posso explicar.

– Eu duvido muito. – ele ainda vinha em minha direção e me afastei mais. A cada passo que ele vinha, eu dava um pra trás.

– Escuta, não foi nada planejado... – ele estreitou os olhos e acabei ficando atrás de Bella.

– Isabella, se afaste. – ele falou serio e vi Bella suspirar.

– Pai.

– Isabella. – ela não se moveu e engoli em seco indo pra frente dela, ela se agarrou a minha cintura e Emmett pareceu mais nervoso.

– Não. – ela falou seria.

– Bella deixe. – falei tentando empurrar suas mãos. – Emmett e eu precisamos conversar.

– Você estava fudendo minha garotinha? – ele acusou, e Bella ofegou, fiquei na frente dele.

– Não fale assim. – ele ficou mais serio.

– Não era isso que estavam fazendo? – perguntou com raiva. E antes que eu dissesse algo Bella falou.

– Você sabia muito bem. – olhei confuso para ela.

– Não, não foi nada disso que você me disse.

– Eu disse que o amava.

– O que?

– Sim, mas desde quando amor tem haver com sexo? – ela estreitou os olhos para Emmett.

– Pai! – ele bufou.

– Você sabe o que sua mãe vai fazer quando descobrir.

– Você não vai contar, vai?

– Não? Mas você me prometeu que não passaria de beijos.

– Eu... – ela ficou em silencio e ele bufou. E se virou para mim. Minha cara devia estar cômica por que eu não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. Ele rolou os olhos e me deu um soco no ombro, dos que ele sempre me dava.

Esfreguei o local com uma careta e Emmett riu, olhei para Bella que esfregava o rosto e sorriu para mim. Dava pra ficar mais confuso?

– Você pelo menos usou camisinha? – ele perguntou para Bella que corou.

– Pai!

– Nada de pai! Já que a burrada está feita, pelo menos me diga que se protegeu.

– Mas que porra está acontecendo? – eu gritei já não agüentando mais, eles me ignorando e falando coisas sem sentido. Bella suspirou e me puxou para o sofá.

– Venha sentar Edward. – eu parei.

– Não, não. Primeiro vão me contar o que está acontecendo. – ela suspirou e segurou minhas mãos.

– Desculpe Edward. Mas eu nunca escondi nada do meu pai.

* * *

><p>Pois é o Emmett já sabia kkkkk<p>

Já que o número de pessoas com a fic em favorito aumentou vamos aumentar um pouquinho o número de reviews também? 8 e o próximo capitulo?

* * *

><p>Tatiana bem que eu queria traduzir alguma coisa, mas eu só péssima em inglês e qualquer outra língua kkkkkkk<p>

Essa fic é postada em português mesmo só que no Nyah, como a autora não tem muito saco pra postar aqui, ai eu pedi pra ela e ela deixou =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov. Bella**

Bem como eu cheguei a esse momento.

Fácil, quando eu tinha dez anos, e falei para minha mãe que achava o filho do vizinho bonito.

Minha mãe nunca foi uma mulher muito racional, a prova é que ao meu triste "comentário" ela me mandou para um colégio de garotas.

Como se isso fosse me afastar de homens. Eu entendo ela, seu medo de que eu cometa seus erros. Não que ela se arrependa de me ter, mas ela preferia ter engravidado depois da faculdade, já casada e não casando por que estava grávida.

Enfim, a partir desse dia, eu deixei contar as coisas para ela, eu contava tudo para meu pai. E estranhamente eu percebi que ele era a pessoa exata para ser meu melhor amigo e confidente.

Ele não me julgava, e somente me dava conselhos, ou só me ouvia.

Minha primeira briga.

Minha primeira melhor amiga.

Minha primeira briga com a melhor amiga.

E conseqüentemente meu primeiro amor.

Pela primeira vez eu tive receio de contar algo ao meu pai. Mas ao não ter amigos, e sempre ver em seu pai o seu melhor amigo eu não tive outra opção.

Obvio que a primeira reação dele foi querer bater em Edward. Mas expliquei que eu estava apaixonada, não ele por mim. Isso o acalmou, e ainda me fez ouvir um discurso de que eu poderia ter o cara que eu quisesse.

Mesmo Edward. Se eu realmente o quisesse.

E eu o queria, eu nunca tinha visto um homem como ele. No momento em que meus olhos bateram nele eu me senti atraída por ele.

Queria que ele me notasse, gostasse de mim, queria mais que tudo que ele me amasse.

Meu pai me apoiou. Me disse que se eu realmente o amasse ele me apoiaria. Mesmo não gostando da diferença de idade, ele só queria me ver feliz. E como ele gostava de Edward, ele só queria o ver feliz também.

Seu único temor era que Edward era um galinha. Tinha medo de que eu me magoasse, mas eu estava disposta a enfrentar as dificuldades.

E a pior de todas era a minha mãe.

Mas o que me surpreendeu de toda essa loucura, foi que ele me notava. Ele me desejava.

Era louco de tão fora da realidade.

E me agarrei a essa oportunidade o levando ao limite.

O fazendo me desejar tanto que talvez ele se apaixonasse por mim, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Lógico que eu omiti para meu pai o que eu fazia para chamar a atenção de Edward. Eu somente lhe contava que Edward estava me notando como mulher.

Ele ficou feliz por mim, mas pediu para que eu não contasse que ele sabia. Edward não entenderia e talvez ficasse chateado com ambos.

Eu não gostava de mentir, ainda mais para Edward. Mas eu estava me tornando uma mentirosa.

Escondia meu amor de minha mãe. Meu primeiro amor, eu gostaria de dividir com ela a experiência, ou que ela fosse comigo ao ginecologista. Como uma mãe, mas como falar algo, se ela só fazia falar mal de Edward.

Dizer como ela era galinha e destratava as mulheres. Eu sabia por que ela adorava ressaltar os defeitos de Edward. Ela percebera meu interesse por ele.

Também como não se interessar por ele. Edward era lindo, másculo, perfeito. Eu ficava babando sempre que o via. E minhas fantasias sobre ele se tornavam tão loucas que mesmo ele em meus braços eu ainda achava estar sonhando.

Se bem que agora eu estava em um pesadelo.

Edward estava sentado no sofá encarando as mãos e meu pai tomava uma bebida no pequeno bar que tinha na sala. Quando eu entrei na sala já com minhas roupas ambos olharam pra mim e suspirei.

– Pai eu posso falar com Edward, a sós. – ele suspirou e olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Só conversar?

– Sim.

– Ok. Vejo vocês no escritório. – ele veio até mim e beijou minha testa. E saiu rapidamente para fora.

Edward me olhava serio e suspirei indo até ele e sentei em seu colo. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei um pequeno sorriso.

– Desculpe. – ele abraçou minha cintura e suspirou pesadamente.

– Por que não me contou?

– Tive medo de você se afastar de mim. – ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e ficamos abraçados em silencio.

– O quanto Emmett sabe, ou sabia? – ele sussurrou contra minha pele e passei os dedos pela sua nuca.

– Eu havia dito que me apaixonei por você.

– E ele?

– Quis te castrar achando que você havia tomado alguma intimidade comigo. – ele afastou o rosto e seus olhos estavam arregalados. – Mas eu expliquei que não tinha nada haver. – falei rapidamente e ele respirou aliviado.

– E o que fazemos agora?

– Vamos ficar juntos. – ele acariciou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e beijou meu lábios com calma.

Minhas mãos se infiltraram em seu cabelo e suguei seu lábio, ele afastou a boca da minha e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro.

– Por que não contou a sua mãe. Bem não seria a mãe pra quem as meninas contam do primeiro amor? – bufei.

– A ultima vez que mencionei que estava gostando de um garoto, ela me trancou em um colégio interno. Ela não entende que eu posso não cometer os mesmos erros que ela. Eu terei os meus próprios. – ele afastou o rosto e beijou meu nariz.

– Ela devia ver como você é madura. – ele suspirou e encostou a testa na minha. – Sem segredos a partir de agora, ok. – assenti e o abracei apertado, ele beijou meus cabelos e se levantou. – Vou tomar um banho para irmos. – assenti e sai do seu colo.

Ele beijou minha testa e sentei no sofá, enquanto ele ia para o quarto. Joguei a cabeça para trás pensando em toda a confusão que eu me meti, eu esperava que valesse a pena.

Rolei os olhos, era só olhar para Edward ou lembrar dele confessar que me amava que faria tudo de novo.

**[Pov. Edward]**

Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas.

Eu ainda não acreditava que estava vivo para falar a verdade.

Esperava espancamento, ser castrado, ser enforcado ou mutilação. Qualquer coisa, menos que ele sabia.

Confesso que fiquei magoado com Bella, ela podia ter me contado, afinal eu estava em pânico, com medo de Emmett descobrir sobre nos.

Mas eu a perdoei assim que olhei em seus olhos e vi arrependimento, afinal eu sou apaixonado por aquela menina.

Sorri enquanto entrava em baixo do chuveiro, mas eu sabia que com Rosalie não seria tão fácil, eu já previa o apocalipse. Com proporções catastróficas.

Terminei meu banho e me troquei rapidamente e fui até a sala onde ela me esperava, a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Sorri e toquei sua mão, que estava sobre seu colo. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu abertamente.

– Pronta?

– Sim. – entrelacei nossos dedos a ajudando a levantar e fomos para fora.

[...]

Entrei no escritório ainda com a mão na dela. Ela sorria para mim, o que me fez sorrir como bobo para ela. Levei suas mãos aos lábios e beijei de leve seus dedos.

– Tenho que fazer entrevistas. – suspirei quando meu olhar caiu sobre sua mesa, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não vai dar uma chance para a ruiva?

– Ta louca, só se quisermos que faça um pandemônio nesse escritório. – ela riu e sem soltar a mão dela a puxei para minha sala. – Sem contar que a Vânia não tinha jeito pra ser secretaria.

– Quem? – fui até minha mesa e sentei a puxando para meu colo.

– A ruiva que Rosalie espancou. – ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e rolou os olhos, antes que ela falasse a porta se abriu e Emmett enfiou a cabeça para dentro, mas seus olhos estavam fechados.

– Estão descentes?

– Pai.

– Para de ser palhaço. – resmunguei e Emmett entrou rindo.

– Só por precaução. Sabe como é não quero ficar traumatizado. – Bella tampou o rosto com as mãos e Emmett riu.

– Emmett! – o repreendi e ele se jogou no sofá.

– Então, do que estavam falando?

– Sobre contratar uma secretaria, já que sua esposa enxotou a Vânia.

– Quem?

– Por que todo mundo fala isso quando digo o nome dela. – falei exasperado e Bella riu.

– Por que é Tânia.

– Ah é? – Emmett riu e Bella deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Sim.

– Por favor, me diga que chamou a Tânia de Vânia? – eu assenti enquanto coçava a nuca e Emmett riu mais.

– Ok. Vamos esquecer a Vânia, quer dizer Tânia e tentar resolver o problema da secretaria. – falei serio e os dois me olharam.

– Tem que ser velha. – opinou Emmett.

– E feia. – completou Bella, os dois concordaram e deitei a cabeça para trás.

Estava feito com esses dois.

* * *

><p>8 reviews = mais um capítulo<p>

bjuuux


	15. Chapter 15

Depois das indicações de Emmett e Bella, sobre como deveria ser nossa nova secretaria. Eu passei boa parte da manhã agendando entrevistas para o dia seguinte.

Não que achar uma secretaria em Nova York fosse difícil, mas muitas agencias desligaram na minha cara quando eu comentei se tinha alguma velha e feia.

Não entendi por que. Afinal, eu não estava agindo como um tarado e pedindo uma secretaria gostosa.

Enfim, depois de passar a manhã toda sentado, resolvi esticar as pernas e quem sabe levar Bella para almoçar.

Desde que começamos nosso estranho relacionamento, eu ainda não havia há levado a um encontro de verdade. Não que um almoço seja considerado encontro, mas dificilmente eu poderia ir até sua casa e buscá-la para um encontro.

Rosalie me mataria antes de chegássemos ao carro.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e sai da sala na esperança de que ela estivesse desocupada. Sorri ao vê-la sentada digitando no computador. Me aproximei dela que estava bastante distraída e beijei seu pescoço.

– Oi linda. – falei contra sua pele a assustando, ela fechou rapidamente a janela do computador e a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Edward, não devia chegar por trás assim. – falou apressadamente me ignorando e ri.

– Por quê? O que estava vendo? Pornografia. – brinquei mais ela corou absurdamente. – Estava?

– Não. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

– Isabella!

– Não é pornografia. Eu só estava vendo umas lingeries... er sabe sexy. – falou baixinho e sorri.

– Pode continuar vendo.

– Com você aqui?

– Oh sim. – ela negou e desligou o computador. Sorri e me afastei, esticando a mão para ela. – Que pena, adoraria ver. Mas vim aqui lhe convidar para almoçar.

– Oh. – seus olhos brilharam e um imenso sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

– Aceita me acompanhar no almoço?

– Sim. – segurou minha mão e levantou. Entrelacei nossos dedos e levei sua mão aos lábios.

– Só vamos avisar Emmett. – ela assentiu e sem soltar sua mão seguia a sala de Emmett e bati.

– Entre. – ele gritou e empurrei a porta.

– Emmett, vou levar Bella para almoçar. – ele levantou o rosto de alguns papeis que estava lendo e sorriu.

– OK. Juízo em. – falou nos olhando serio, mas não agüentou dois minutos e gargalhou, mas voltou a ficar serio. Mesmo, não quero ser avó tão cedo. Rolei os olhos e puxei Bella que sorria e acenava para Emmett.

– Tchau pai.

– Cuidado princesinha. – ele ainda gritou, antes que entrássemos no elevador.

– Então aonde iremos almoçar? – ela perguntou me abraçando e sorri enlaçando sua cintura.

– Aonde você quiser. – beijei seu queixo, descendo os lábios por sua garganta. Ela suspirou enquanto seus dedos corriam por meu cabelo.

– Hmmm. Qualquer lugar?

– Sim. – murmurei contra sua pele doce e ela jogou a cabeça pra trás facilitando meu aceso a sua jugular.

– Seu apartamento. – falou rouca, e mordisquei sua pele.

– Não.

– Mais você disse que eu poderia escolher.

– Mas eu sei o que você quer. – minhas mãos já desciam por seu corpo, chegando a sua bundinha redondinha, a apertei ouvindo ela suspirar.

– Você não quer? – falou ofegante, suas mãos correndo por meus ombros e braços.

– Muito. – mordisquei seu ombro e a puxei contra minha dura ereção.

– Então... – suspirei e me afastei dela.

– Nos estamos indo a um encontro. – anunciei e ela me olhou sorrindo mais que antes, quando a convidara para almoçar. Sorri e a puxei para meus braços e dei um beijo rápido em seu lábios.

– E aonde vamos? – perguntou animada e sorri.

– Almoçar. Depois quero lhe comprar um presente.

– Oh. – eu ri de sua surpresa, e quando as portas se abriram a levei para a rua e chamei um taxi.

Abri a porta para ela, a ajudando a entrar em seguida. Escovei os dedos em sua bochecha e entrei sentando ao seu lado com o braço sobre seus ombros.

Dei o endereço de um restaurante simples e aconchegante que tinha perto do fórum. Não demoramos a chegar e paguei o taxista. Saindo do carro segurei sua mão a levando até a atendente que nos entregou uma mesa rapidamente. Pois eu sempre vinha aqui com Emmett.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e passamos o tempo conversando mais sobre nos enquanto almoçávamos. Acabamos ficando entretidos um no outro e quando vimos já havia passado mais de duas horas.

Paguei e saímos do restaurante. Coloquei o braço novamente sobre seu ombro e sai andando com ela me olhando com curiosidade.

– Aonde agora?

– Surpresa. – murmurei dando um beijo em seu cabelo e ela riu abraçando minha cintura.

Caminhamos algumas quadras e chegamos às ruas lotadas de lojas. Ela me olhou com desconfiança, mas continuei andando enquanto falávamos amenidades.

Parei em frente a uma das lojas e entrei sem que Bella notasse o nome da loja. Mas assim que entramos ela tentou sair mais a segurei firmemente contra mim.

– Não.

– Edward! – ela estava corada e beijei sua bochecha rosada.

– Vamos. Você não queria um.

– Sim. Mas não que você estivesse junto. – ela murmurou e sorri.

– Ficaria melhor se eu saísse? – ela assentiu e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. – Ok. Volto em uma hora, vou fazer algumas ligações.

Tirei meu cartão da carteira e segurando sua mão fui até uma atendente que sorriu enormemente para mim. Sorri para ela e abracei Bella pela cintura, lhe entreguei o cartão.

– Estoure o limite. – aconselhei enquanto ela pegava o cartão.

– Edward! – me olhou surpresa assim como a jovem atendente, sorri mais e mordiquei seu lábio.

– Compre algo quente pra mim. – pisquei pra ela que deu uma risadinha e assentiu.

Sai da loja e caminhei um pouco pela rua. Saquei o celular e fiz algumas ligações. O tempo passou rapidamente e voltei à loja e encontrei Bella sentada conversando com outra atendente e segurando varias sacolas.

– Se divertiu? – ela sorriu e veio me abraçar. Beijei seu nariz e me afastei a ajudando com as sacolas.

– Obrigada. – ela sussurrou e sorri malicioso.

– Me agradeça mais tarde. – ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu rapidamente.

Nos despedimos da atendente agradecendo e fomos para rua pedindo outro taxi. Dessa vez dei o endereço de minha casa. O que fez Bella sorrir animada.

Não demoramos muito a chegar.

Caminhamos o tempo todo de mãos dadas até fechar a porta e Bella riu pegando as sacolas e indo para meu quarto. Sorri e tirei o terno e a gravata e fui atrás dela.

Caminhei lentamente e bati na porta. Ela me mandou esperar cinco minutos e comecei a desabotoar a camiseta.

– Pronto. – ela gritou de dentro e ri entrando, mas meu riso sumiu ao olhá-la.

– Deus. – suspirei olhando a lingerie apertada e curta dela, o tom azul celeste em um contraste perfeito com a pele de porcelana.

Ela mordeu o lábio e afastou o longo cabelo da frente dos seios que estavam empinados. Minhas mãos coçaram para tocá-los, meu pau saltou em antecipação.

– Então? – vi que seu rosto estava corado e ela mastigava o lábio ansiosamente.

– Muito quente. – ela riu e caminhei até ela terminando de tirar minha camisa, ouvi ela suspirar e sorri enquanto desabotoava as calças.

– Espere. – parei no meio do quarto, perto da cama e ela se aproximou de mim e segurou minhas mãos que permaneciam sobre a calça.

– Deixe... deixe-me fazer? – sussurrou olhando para minhas calças onde já era visível meu estado de excitação.

– O que quiser. – murmurei roucamente e abaixei a cabeça vendo ela timidamente me livrar das minhas calças.

Suas mãos tremiam levemente e suspirei quando ela as puxou para baixo junto com minha cueca.

Minha excitação saltou pra fora, muito duro e pulsando. Vi ela olhar e ofegar baixo. Antes que falássemos algo ela o pegou em sua pequena mão e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

Senti seu dedo rodeando a cabeçinha espalhando o pré-gozo e em seguida sua mão deslizando em meu cumprimento.

– Merda. – gemi entre dentes e ela parou de me tocar.

– Desculpe.

– Não pare. – murmurei rouco e ela suspirou e voltou a me tocar.

Deus, meu pau pulsava loucamente ao tê-la me punhetando. Meu olhos reviravam e gemi senti meu sexo pulsar em sua mão.

– PQP. Que mãozinha Bella. – gemi de novo meus olhos fechados firmemente. Ouvi sua risadinha e ao fazer isso seu hálito bateu em meu membro e abri os olhos.

Ela estava ajoelhada em frente ao meu pau e lambia os lábios. Suspirei e acariciei seus cabelos. Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu e passou a língua na cabeçinha.

– Caralho Bella. – ela sorriu, pois já percebeu que eu xingava por que gostava.

Ela sorriu mais e chupou a pontinha, sua língua rodeando a glande. Meu olhos giraram e a levantei, segurando seus ombros. Ela lambeu os lábios e comecei a arrancar suas roupas apressadamente, o que não foi difícil, pois seu sutiã abria da frente e a calçinha eu praticamente rasguei.

Ela riu e a joguei na cama e comecei a beijar seu corpo, lambendo seus seios, rodeando os mamilos durinhos. Ela se contorceu embaixo de mim e sorri malicioso enquanto descia os beijos por seu corpo até seu centro que pingava.

Lambi sua excitação e chupei seu clitóris, ela gritou alto agarrando meus cabelos, enquanto minha língua se deliciava com seu prazer.

Me afastei rapidamente e peguei uma camisinha e a coloquei, gemi ao tocar meu pau e vi ela me olhando ansiosa. Sorri e massageei meu pau enquanto olhava seu corpo nu.

– Amor.

– Hmmm?

– Fica de quatro pra mim. – ela corou violentamente e sorri malicioso.

– Eu... – rapidamente peguei sua cintura e a virei, ela ofegou e beijei suas costas.

– Empina sua bundinha pra mim. – ela obedeceu e deslizei um dedo em sua gruta.

– Edward. – ela gemeu meu nome e me aproximei mais. Meu peito colocado às costas dela e deixei meu pau deslizar dolorosamente lento em seu interior.

Ambos gememos quando nos completamos e mordisquei suas costas. Segurei seus seios, beliscando os mamilos e comecei a investir contra seu calor, ela gritou e seu corpo tremeu enquanto gozava em meu pau, seu núcleo apertando em minha volta. Seu rosto caiu nos travesseiros e sua bundinha ficou mais empinada pra mim.

Ficou mais fácil deslizar em sua boceta apertadinha e investi mais rápido e forte. Ela gemeu ficando excitada de novo e continuei brincando com seus biquinhos com uma mão e levei a outra ao seu clitóris e o belisquei.

– OH... Edward... – gritou e meu pau pulsava cada vez mais forte e já sentia ela me apertar de novo.

Dessa vez deixei meu orgasmo vir forte e cai sobre suas costas, enquanto ela gemia baixinho chegando ao ápice pela segunda vez.

Sai de dentro dela e me joguei do lado, ela continuou com o rosto deitado nos travesseiros e sorri a puxando para mim. Beijei suas costas e abracei apertado.

– Desculpe.

– Por que? – ela sussurrou e ri e mordisquei sua nuca.

– Eu rasguei sua calçinha. – ela riu baixinho.

– Não se preocupe. Eu comprei muitas outras.

– Mesmo? – ela riu de novo e se virou pra mim, a abracei e beijei seus lábios com carinho. – Eu te amo Bella. – ela afagou meu rosto e fechei os olhos sentindo ela beijar todo meu rosto.

– Também te amo Edward. – sorri de olhos fechados e comecei a acariciar seu corpo.

– Então. Quando vai me mostrar o que mais comprou? – ela riu e beijou meu nariz.

– Você não cansa? – abri os olhos e sorri torto.

– De você nunca.

* * *

><p>Estou decepcionada =(<br>fique altos tempo sem net, ai quando entro só 6 reviews  
>Poxa nem a meta que eu coloquei foi alcançada =  
>é porque eu não respondo as reviews? (vi uma autora falando sobre isso)<br>tipo não leva mais do que um minuto e vocês nem precisam colocar o nome  
>reviews please?<br>8 reviews = capitulo


	16. Chapter 16

– Aqui estão os arquivos, Sr. Masen.

– Obrigada, Sra. Coppe. – ela sorriu e ajeitou os óculos saindo da sala.

Assim que a porta fechou comecei a ler os arquivos, a Sra. Coppe era perfeita para o trabalho, não era feia, mas era já de idade e gordinha, o que agradou muito Bella e Emmett.

Sim, finalmente uma agencia me indicou uma secretaria. Afinal minhas exigências eram um pouco estranhas. Mas assim que a Sra. Coppe conheceu Bella, e Rosalie, ela não ficou chateada.

Ainda bem, pior que uma secretaria feia, era uma feia e rabugenta.

Não demorou muito para minha porta abrir e uma Bella sorridente colocar a cabeça pra dentro.

– Incomodo?

– Nunca. – ela sorriu e entrou fechando a porta. A chamei com o dedo, o que ela atendeu prontamente, afastei minha cadeira e a recebi em meu colo.

– Oi amor. – ela abraçou meu pescoço, já sentada e beijou meu queixo.

– Oi.

– Onde estava? – afastei seu cabelo dando beijos em sua mandíbula, ela suspirou, suas pequenas mãos se infiltrando em meu cabelo, massageando meu couro.

– Com meu pai.

– Sabe, a Sra. Coppe, é suposto ser secretaria dele. Assim você fica só pra mim. – falei já subindo beijos atrás da sua orelha e ouvi um gemido baixo dela.

– Mas eu não estava lá como secretaria. – murmurou se esfregando em mim, e foi minha vez de gemer contra sua pele.

– Não! O que fazia? – suspirei descendo beijos por seu ombro, e afastando sua blusa.

– Estava como filha. Sabe falta pouco mais de um mês para meu aniversario. – afastei a boca de sua pele e a encarei.

– Aniversario? – ela sorriu e começou a distribuir beijos por meu pescoço.

– Sim. – suas mãos começaram a descer por meus braços, puxou minha camisa e começou a abrir os botões.

– Quando?

– Dia 13 de setembro.

– Hmmm. – era pra ser um entendi, mas saiu mesmo como um gemido, ao sentir sua língua lambendo meu peito.

– Então, quer continuar conversando? – ela ainda com a boca em meu peito levantou os olhos pra mim.

Gemi e a puxei para cima atacando sua boca.

– Conversamos depois. – murmurei contra seus lábios, ela gemeu contras os meus, e a tirei do meu colo, enquanto me desfazia de suas roupas apressadamente, ela riu enquanto eu lutava com sua calça, e assim que terminei a sentei em minha mesa.

Olhei para ela que mordia os lábios, e sorri acariciando suas coxas, minhas mãos subindo e descendo, ela suspirou. Subi mais as mãos, subindo sua blusa e a livrando dela. Ela levantou os braços, assim que me livrei da peça espalmei seus seios, massageando os montes perfeitos.

– Edward. – ela suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás, me livrei do sutiã também, e belisquei os mamilos. Ela ofegou e sorri mais, e voltei a descer as mãos para suas coxas, afastei suas pernas e beijei o interior de cada uma.

Meus beijos iam subindo até chegar ao seu sexo, respirei o seu cheiro, meu pau se contorceu na calça, afastei a calçinha e toquei suas dobras úmidas.

Suas mãos imediatamente estavam em meu cabelo, segurei as beiradas da sua calçinha e a puxei rapidamente fora do caminho. Soprei seu sexo a fazendo se contorcer e lambi seu clitóris.

– Deus... – ela gemeu caindo sobre a mesa derrubando varias coisas pelo chão.

Sorri contra seu sexo, e provei mais dela, lambi suas dobras sentindo seu gosto em minha língua. Ela gemeu e as pernas trêmulas, e continuei chupando, lambendo, subi a língua para seu clitóris e a penetrei com dois dedos, que deslizaram fácil em seu sexo úmido.

Chupei seu botãozinho, a senti trêmula, seu sexo mastigando meus dedos, os movi rápido e forte em seu calor e não demorou muito para gozar em meus dedos.

Sorri e lambi seu mel, ela gemia baixo, mastigando os lábios e puxando meus cabelos. Quando me afastei e sentei mais confortável em minha cadeira, a observei. Ela ainda estava deitada na mesa e meu pau doía de tão duro. Abri as calças e o tirei pra fora, gemendo quando meus dedos roçaram em minha ereção.

Gemi entre dentes e massageei meu pau, enquanto olhava minha linda Bella, jogada sobre minha mesa. Deus era uma das imagens mais eróticas que já vi. Rodei meu pau, meu polegar pressionando a ponta, espalhei o pré-gozo, e comecei a me masturbar. Continuei me tocando, minha mão subindo e descendo por meu pau. Vi Bella levantando e quando me viu corou e mordeu o lábio, ela observava minha mão subindo e descendo e lambeu os lábios. Gemi e olhei pra ela.

– Quer me ajudar? – ela assentiu rapidamente saiu da mesa e se ajoelhou aos meus pés.

Afastei minhas mãos, e deixei ela me tocar. Joguei a cabeça para trás ao sentir suas pequenas mãos me rodearem.

– Deus Bella... – gemi rouco, e senti sua boca quente na ponta. Olhei imediatamente para ela que corou e lambeu a ponta.

– PQP! – rosnei e ela sorriu timidamente. – Vamos Bella, sente aqui. – ordenei e ela assentiu rapidamente e pegou uma camisinha na gaveta da mesa.

Sem deixar de me olhar ela a colocou em mim, sorri para ela que se levantou e veio rapidamente para meu colo.

Segurei seus quadris a ajudando a sentar em meu pau. Ambos gememos conforme meu pau mergulhava em seu núcleo quente e molhado. Quando estávamos completamente unidos, respirei com dificuldade. Meu pau pulsava, sua bocetinha mordia meu membro com força.

Apertei sua bundinha e comecei a movê-la sobre mim.

– Oh... Edward... – ela gritou e a beijei com urgência, engolindo seus gemidos, que só faziam meu pau pulsar loucamente.

Suas mãos corriam por meu peito e braços, nossos lábios se separaram em busca de ar, mas logo sua boca estava em minha pele, lambendo e mordiscando meu pescoço.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás e a movi mais rapidamente sobre mim, entrado rápido e forte nela. Seu sexo pulsava e mastigava meu pau. Meu estava no mesmo estado, a ponto de explodir. Gememos juntos e voltamos a nos beijar quando nosso orgasmo veio com força.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns segundos, nossas respirações voltando ao normal. Beijei seu ombro e ela se apertou contra mim.

– Então, sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo.

[...]

Suspirei enquanto olhava no espelho, ajeitei a gravata e a tirei em seguida. Eu a casa de Emmett, não a um velório. Bufei e voltei a pegar a gravata. Talvez Rose não me matasse se eu aparecesse bem apresentável. Rolei os olhos e tirei a gravata de novo, a quem eu quero enganar. Lúcifer de pink me matara no momento em que jogar a bomba.

Isso me trouxe de volta a conversa de alguns dias atrás com Bella. Sabia que ela não estava me pressionando nem nada. Mas ela tinha que ter escolhido justamente um momento em que ela estava nua embaixo de mim, para me persuadir.

Sim ela tinha.

**Flash Black**

Beijei seus lábios, e sai de cima dela, sua mão tocou em meu peito e sorri. Desde que Emmett sabia de nos, estava mais fácil ficarmos juntos. Saiamos para jantar ou só ficávamos em meu apartamento.

Lógico que Emmett não sabia o que fazíamos, ou fingia não saber. Era mais fácil pra ele. Bella ainda era sua princesa apesar de tudo.

Senti um beijo em meu peito e olhei sorrindo para Bella.

– Então... – ela começou mais mordia o lábio e seus olhos estavam cautelosos, virei para ela e esperei ela continuar, ela não o fez, e segurei seu queixo.

– Bella?

– Meu aniversario está chegando. – falou de uma vez, e a olhei sorrindo.

– Sim. Verdade, bem o céu é o limite, o que quer fazer? – ela mordeu o lábio e parecia ansiosa. – O que foi?

– Bem, minha mãe vai dar um jantar.

– Oh. Bem, podemos comemorar mais cedo, ou no dia seguinte. – ela negou rapidamente.

– Eu quero que você vá.

– Ok. – sorri e beijei seus lábios, ela ainda parecia ansiosa e a olhei. – O que há Bella, cuspa logo. – ela riu e me abraçou.

– Eu queria que contássemos para minha mãe. – engoli em seco e a olhei ansioso.

– Oh. Você... Você tem certeza? – ela assentiu rapidamente e escondeu o rosto em meu peito. Beijei seus cabelos e puxei seu rosto para mim. Ela me olhava ansiosa e mastigava o lábio.

– Se você não quiser tudo bem, sei que minha mãe é difícil, muito difícil alias, se você quiser desistir de mim também... – rolei os olhos e a beijei a calando.

– Que horas eu devo chegar?

**Fim do flash Black**

Agora aqui estava eu decidindo se colocava gravata ou não. Mas valeu a pena ao ver o imenso sorriso de Bella.

Só esperava que ela permanecesse feliz no final desse jantar, o que eu duvidava, pois com certeza estaria morto no momento em que abrisse a boca.

Bufei e joguei a gravata fora, puxei as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos, e terminei de calçar os sapatos. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, e peguei as chaves, carteira, o celular e o presente de Bella, e sai para o estacionamento.

Dirigi para casa de Bella um pouco ansioso. Confesso que minhas pernas tremiam mais que gelatina. Rose me picaria em pedaçinhos, duvidava que ela aceitasse tão bem como Emmett.

Sorri ao lembrar como fora quando Bella e Emmett me contaram que já sabia, fiquei tão chocado que nem pude ficar bravo com Bella. Meu amigo me apoiando a ficar com sua filha.

Só esperava que Rose não descobrisse, ou sobraria para Emmett também. Cheguei rapidamente à casa de Bella, estacionei e sai do carro com o presente de Bella nas mãos. Havia outros carros parados na frente da casa. Não prestei atenção e fui direto para a porta. Na primeira batida a porta foi aberta por uma Bella sorridente.

– Edward. – olhei em volta e não tinha ninguém perto.

– Oi amor. – dei um selinho nela que corou e abriu mais a porta. – Feliz aniversario. – entreguei uma sacola pequena e ela sorriu mais.

– Sabe, depois das lingeries, não devia me dar nada. – sorri malicioso.

– E você ainda nem experimentou todas pra mim. – ela corou e senti vontade de abraçá-la e não soltar mais, mas me contive e beijei sua bochecha. – Vamos abra.

Ela sorriu animada e abriu a sacola e tirou a pequena caixinha preta e comprida, abri e olhou encantada a pulseira.

– Oh Edward. – ela me abraçou e sorri beijando seus cabelos.

– Humrum. – ouvimos um pigarro e nos separamos, olhei para Emmett que rolava os olhos. – Vocês podiam fazer isso mais tarde, não quero perder o jantar.

– Pai!

– O que? Sua mãe fez meu favorito.

– Achei que o aniversario fosse meu.

– Sim, mas eu que tenho a mantido ocupada pra vocês saírem. Então eu ganho um jantar também. – falou orgulhoso de si mesmo e rimos.

– Olhe. – Bella ergueu a pulseira, ouro branco com vários pingentes pendurados.

– Bonita querida. – peguei o pulso de Bella, e coloquei a pulseira nela, ela tocou os pingentes e sorriu.

– Um coração, um "B" e um "E". – o coração de cristal brilhava com a luz que vinha da entrada fazendo arco-íris e o "B" e o "E", também de ouro branco balançavam em seu pulso, beijei seu pulso e ela sorriu. – É perfeito Edward. – ela voltou a me abraçar e beijei seus cabelos novamente.

– Edward Masen. – afastei Bella e sorri para o homem loiro que sorria para mim.

– Carlisle Cullen. – ele veio até mim e me abraçou.

– Como anda Masen. Pegando muitas gostosas.

– Carlisle. – o repreendi e ele riu, vi Bella com um biquinho e quis beijá-la, até provar que só existia ela pra mim.

– Carlisle! – a voz tão conhecida soou brava, e sorri ao ver a bela mulher de cabelos caramelos e olhos castanhos como os de Bella.

– Não ligue pra ele Bella. Olá Edward.

– Esme. – ela veio me abraçar e beijei suas bochechas. – Está uma beleza. – ela corou e bateu em meu ombro.

– Seu safado.

– Olha o respeito. – Carlisle fingiu estar bravo.

– Olha o respeito o senhor. Pai, Bella está aqui. – Emmett chamou a atenção e Carlisle rolou os olhos e foi até Bella a abraçando pelos ombros e beijou sua testa.

– Emmett, olhe o tamanho dela, duvido que essa linda mulher seja virgem.

– Vovô. – Bella corou violentamente e ele riu.

– É bom ela ser. – Rosalie entrou na no Hal segurando uma faca e gelei

Instintivamente tampei minhas partes intimas. Eu não sairia vivo desse jantar.

* * *

><p>Tadinho do Ed tendo que enfrentar lúcifer de pink =

* * *

><p>Quanta review gente, fiquei até emocionada *-*<p>

Continuem assim e teram capítulos com mais freqüência \o/

Sempre esclarecendo que a fic não é minha, é da Paulahalle, mas como ela não tem muito saco pra postar aqui ela deixou eu postar ^^


	17. Chapter 17

– É bom ela ser. – Rosalie entrou no Hal segurando uma faca e gelei.

Instintivamente tampei minhas partes intimas. Eu não sairia vivo desse jantar.

– Mãe! – Bella resmungou corando e Rosalie a olhou seria.

– Você é Isabella?

– Mãe! Não vou falar disso aqui. – Bella olhou em minha direção e Rosalie seguiu seu olhar e assentiu.

– Mais tarde. Olá Edward. – ela sorriu e estremeci, porra de mulher sinistra.

– Pra.. pra que essa faca Rosalie? – perguntei tentando parecer casual, mais acho que gaguejar não ajudou muito.

– Ah... – ela olhou pra faca e sorriu. – Esqueci que estava com ela. – falou sorrindo, mais piscou pra mim antes de sair.

Estremeci, mais antes que falasse algo ela já havia sumido em direção a cozinha. Bella saiu do abraço de Carlisle e foi mostrar a pulseira que dei a Esme. Emmett veio em minha direção e colocou o braço sobre meu ombro, e me puxou para a sala.

– Edward, quer uma bebida?

– Claro. – fomos até o pequeno bar e ele me serviu uma dose de uísque. Bebi um gole enquanto ele se servia e fiquei olhando pra Bella, que estava sentada entre Carlisle e Esme.

– Então... – a voz de Emmett me fez deixar de olhá-la e o encarei.

– Sim?

– Bella me contou, bem contou que vão anunciar hoje.

– Oh. E o que você acha?

– Acho bom. Já estava na hora. Mas...

– Mas?

– Vocês podiam anunciar depois do jantar?

– Por quê?

– Rose fez o meu favorito. – rolei os olhos e assenti.

– Claro.

Não demorou muito Carlisle veio se juntar a nos e bebemos conversando um pouco. Eu sempre gostei da família de Emmett. Desde que conheci seus pais, gostei de imediato deles, e eles de mim.

Estávamos todos conversando quando Rosalie veio anunciar que o jantar estava pronto. Fomos todos para a mesa, e sentamos. Bella de frente para mim e Carlisle ao meu lado.

O jantar seguiu normalmente, comemos e conversamos. Bella conversava animadamente com Esme que estava ao seu lado e Carlisle. Emmett fazia sons de gemidos a cada colherada o que me fez revirar os olhos. Já Rosalie me lançava olhares irritados a cada meio minuto. Agora era irritado, imagina quando contássemos a verdade.

Devia ter vindo de tênis.

Acho que esses sapatos não são bom pra correr. Pensei enquanto comia devagar, eu mais enrolava. Meu estomago estava embrulhado, e temia a hora que contássemos a todos sobre nos.

Emmett estaria do nosso lado, mais e Esme e Carlisle. Bella só tem 18 e eu 31, era uma grande diferença. Rosalie me mataria com certeza. Mais a reação deles eu não podia imaginar qual seria.

– Edward? – a voz de Carlisle me afastou de meus pensamentos e cocei a nuca sorrindo.

– Desculpe. O que foi? – ele riu.

– Café? – olhei para a mesa e todos já haviam acabado e Bella e Esme tiravam os pratos.

– Claro. – saímos da mesa e voltamos para a sala, pouco depois Bella e Esme voltaram com café. Bebi enquanto contava as novidades do escritório para Carlisle e Esme.

Emmett deixou a sala e Bella sentou ao meu lado, e me ajudou contando como ela adorava trabalhar conosco.

– Parabéns pra você... – Emmett e Rose entraram na sala carregando um pequeno bolo com glacê rosa e varias velinhas coloridas.

Todos ficaram de pé e cantamos o que deixou Bella corada. Ao acabarmos ela soprou as velinhas e fechou os olhos fazendo um pedido. Assim que ela acabou Emmett levou o bolo para a sala de jantar e o seguimos.

– Parabéns pequena. – falou Carlisle animado dando um abraço apertado nela enquanto íamos para a mesa.

Emmett colocou o bolo na mesa, e entregou uma faca a Bella. Ela cortou um pedaço e colocou em um pratinho que estava ao lado.

– Pra quem é o primeiro pedaço. – gritou Emmett e a vi morder o lábio indecisa.

– Edward. – ela sussurrou e peguei o bolo sorrindo. Ela sorriu para mim e entrelacei nossos dedos.

– Isabella! – ouvi a voz de Rosalie e Bella soltou minha mão e começou a cortar mais bolo e a servir os outros.

– Por que deu o primeiro a Edward? – falou Emmett com um bico e os outros riram menos Rose que parecia que ia me esganar a qualquer momento.

– Eu... – ela começou e me olhou, sorri para ela e a vi sorrir mais e encarar Rosalie. – Achei que seria legal dar o primeiro pedaço para meu namorado.

Assim que as palavras saíram parecia que todos tinham congelado. Esme e Carlisle não se moviam, e Emmett e Bella olhavam Rosalie. Finalmente encarei a lúcifer de pink e ela parecia que nem respirava.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, e seus olhos estavam vidrados. Ela parecia que não respirava.

– Está uma delicia esse bolo. – falei pra quebrar o gelo e ela piscou, dei um passo para trás e seu rosto começou a ficar roxo e quando nossos olhares se encontraram, engoli em seco.

Ela me olhava com ódio.

– Ah eu vou te matar.

Arregalei os olhos e dei alguns passos para trás.

– Calma Rose... – ela virou o olhar para Emmett.

– Você sabia?

– O que?

– Emmett Cullen?

– Eu... Eu... – ele estava em pânico e não podia deixá-lo se encrencar por mim.

– Rosalie, eu posso explicar... – ela voltou seu olhar pra mim e olhei em pânico para a porta. Se eu corresse talvez eu conseguisse me safar.

– Seu desgraçado... – ela pegou a faca na mesa e me afastei mais.

– OMG! – ouvi Bella gritar e Emmett veio em direção a Rose.

– Amor calma...

– Não se meta Emmett.

– Mãe...

– Nem você Isabella. Isso é entre mim e ele. Esse galinha...

– Rosalie eu gosto da Bella...

– Gosta nada. Você só quer levar a minha garotinha pra cama.

– Não...

– Mãe, Edward e eu nos amamos.

– Isabella, ele fala isso pra todas.

– Não Bella. Você sabe que não é verdade.

– Não se faça de inocente Edward. Eu sei muito bem qual é a sua. Você engana as mulheres pra levar pra cama. Mais a minha menininha você não vai enrolar. – ela veio em minha direção, era agora, iria morrer com uma faca suja de bolo de aniversario. Serio nunca pensei que diria isso, antes que ela chegasse em mim, Emmett a agarrou por trás e tirou a faca da mão dela.

– Emmett... – ela se debatia no abraço dele.

– Chega Rosalie. – ela bufou e parou de se debater mais me olhou com ódio.

– Saia da minha casa.

– Mãe...

– Chega Isabella. Você nunca mais vai vê-lo...

– Não. – Bella gritou e Rose a olhou em choque.

– O que?

– Isso mesmo. Eu tenho 18 agora, a senhora não pode me impedir de ficar com quem eu quero. E eu quero e vou ficar com Edward. – Bella veio até mim e segurou minha mão.

– Me solta Emmett... – ela voltou a se debater e olhei para Bella.

– Bella, você tem certeza. Vai brigar com sua mãe... – ela tampou minha boca.

– E estou cansada Edward. Ela só quer mandar em mim, ela não respeita minhas vontades. E se ela não aceitar eu vou embora de casa.

– Bella...? – ela sorriu.

– O que? Você não me deixaria ficar com você? – sorri e levei sua mão com a pulseira aos lábios e beijei seu pulso.

– Você sabe que sim. Eu amo você. – ela sorriu e voltou a encarar Rose que nos olhava furiosa.

– Isabella Marie Cullen, já pro quarto.

– Não mãe, se você não me aceitar com Edward, eu não vou mais ficar aqui.

– Bella. – Emmett olhou triste pra Bella que suspirou.

– Desculpa pai. Mais eu não posso deixar ela mandar em mim assim. Eu estou com Edward, e é melhor ela aceitar.

– Nunca!

– Está bem. – Bella olhou pra mim com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Bella...

– Eu estou bem. Vou pegar minhas coisas. – ela fungou e apertou minha mão com força. – Me espera?

– Claro. – ela assentiu e correu para cima.

– Me solta Emmett. – Rosalie rosnou e ele obedeceu, o olhei ansioso mais ela não veio em minha direção, simplesmente foi pra cima.

Ficamos todos em silencio, eu não sabia o que fazer, nem tinha coragem de olhar Carlisle e Esme, vim para um aniversario e vou pra casa com a aniversariante. Outra coisa que nunca pensei que diria.

– Então, quando isso começou? – a voz de Carlisle quebrou o silencio e olhei para ele constrangido.

– Um mês, talvez dois, no dia em que a vi. – dei de ombros e Esme veio até mim e segurou minhas mãos.

– Você a ama Edward?

– Sim. – sorri apertando suas mãos entre as minhas.

– Que bom. Rosalie é...

– Psicótica? – ela riu.

– Difícil. Mais ela vai acabar aceitando.

– Vocês... Bem, não querem me matar? – Esme riu e Carlisle veio até nos.

– Bem, se você magoar a minha netinha eu mesmo vou capar você. – arregalei os olhos e Carlisle riu. Tentei rir, mais duvidava que ele estava brincando.

– Será que eu posso comer o bolo? – a voz de Emmett nos fez virar, ele encarava o bolo com os olhos brilhantes.

– Emmett, sua filhinha estava namorando seu melhor amigo, e você quer comer bolo?

– O que? É bolo de chocolate. – falou como se seu pai fosse doido e rimos.

– Na verdade Emmett já sabia. – falei e Esme olhou para o filho e sorriu.

– Devia suspeitar. Bella e ele nunca tiveram segredos. – ela suspirou e se sentou. – Pena que ela nunca teve uma relação assim com Rose.

– Ela está demorando. – falei olhando pra cima.

– Rose deve estar com ela. – senti meu estomago afundar e se a lúcifer convencesse Bella que eu não presto. Não posso perder Bella, dei um passo em direção as escadas mais Carlisle me impediu.

– Deixe elas conversarem Edward.

– Mas... – olhei pra ele e senti ele apertar meu ombro em sinal de conforto.

– Bella sabe que você a ama?

– Mais que tudo. – ele sorriu.

– Então não se preocupe. – suspirei e assenti colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Voltamos a ficar em silencio. Emmett atacava o bolo, enquanto Carlisle e Esme conversavam. Não agüentando mais sai, dizendo a eles que estava no carro.

Entrei em meu carro e deitei a cabeça no volante. Minha consciência brigava comigo. Eu adoraria que Bella fosse morar comigo, ter minha Bella só pra mim, mais sabia que não era certo ela sair de casa, ainda mais brigada com a mãe, mesmo a mãe sendo psicótica.

Sabia que agora mesmo ela devia estar lá em cima, falando as piores coisas de mim. A qualquer momento ela podia vir aqui e dizer para que eu a esquecesse, que ficar comigo foi loucura.

Meu peito apertou com a possibilidade. Eu amava Bella mais que tudo, e só de imaginar que ela fosse me abandonar eu mandava o bom senso pro inferno.

Sim era errado, eu devia incentivá-la a falar com sua mãe, e que resolvêssemos tudo sem ela ter que sair de casa. Mais quem disse que eu era um homem sensato. No momento eu só conseguia pensar que minha menina seria minha, e que ela ia morar comigo.

Sorri com o pensamento e comecei a sair do carro, ia pegá-la e levá-la embora antes que Rosalie a levasse para o lado negro. Mal tomei essa decisão a porta se abriu e Bella saiu com Emmett atrás dela.

Engoli em seco enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção e meu peito apertou ao imaginar que ela ouviu sua mãe e iria me mandar embora para sempre. Vi a porta se abrir e ela por a cabeça para dentro.

– Edward?

– Sim? – olhei para seu rosto e ela mordia o lábio nervosamente.

– Abra o porta-malas.

– O porta-malas? – perguntei confuso e ela sorriu.

– Sim, para meu pai colocar a minha mala. – sorri e sai do carro rapidamente e ajudei Emmett.

– Edward, cuide da minha menina em. logo ela vai voltar para casa e quero ela inteirinha. – rolei os olhos e apertei a mão de Emmett.

– Pode deixar. Eu prometo que cuido bem dela. – abracei meu amigo e deixei a porta aberta do carona para Bella.

– Tchau pai. Te amo muito.

– Você tem certeza Bella?

– Eu não queria ir assim. Mais eu não vou deixar ela me trancar pra sempre. Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros que ela. – Emmett assentiu e a abraçou apertado.

– Cuide-se princesa.

– Até amanha pai. – ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. Ela entrou e fechei a porta, Emmett me deu um soco no ombro e fiz uma careta.

– Você é muito fracote. – rolei os olhos e apertei sua mão.

– Até amanhã. – entrei no carro rapidamente e dirigi para longe da casa.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Quando parei em um sinal vermelho, finalmente a olhei ela olhava para a janela, suas mãos caídas em seu colo, segurei sua mão que ficava a pulseira e ela me olhou.

– Bella, tudo bem? – ela me olhou e meu peito se apertou ao ver que ela havia chorado.

– Vai ficar. Se você não me deixar. – ela sorriu tristemente e levei seu pulso até os lábios e beijei sua pele fria.

– Nunca. – jurei e ela sorriu fracamente.

– Promete.

– Você é minha vida Bella.

Ela assentiu e voltou a olhar pela janela. Suspirei e voltei a dirigir. Não sabia o que Rosalie havia dito a ela. Mais eu faria de tudo para provar que eu a amava.

Pois não podia mais viver sem ela.

* * *

><p>Sim, eu sei, demorei séculos pra postar o capitulo u.u<p>

motivo: meu computador mórreu -.-

então não sei quanto tempo vou demorar pra postar de novo mas vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível ;) 


	18. Chapter 18

Pov. Bella

As palavras de Edward ecoavam em minha mente.

Elas eram tudo que eu tinha. Ele era toda a minha vida agora também. Senti uma lagrima deslizando, e sequei rapidamente. Não queria que Edward me visse triste.

Sabia que devia ser difícil pra ele me ter aqui. Ele não precisava dessa bagagem. Ter que cuidar de uma adolescente.

Mais quando ela começou a me tratar com criança, meu sangue ferveu. Ela tinha que entender que eu cresci. Eu não cometeria os seus erros. Teria os meus próprios e saberia lidar com eles.

Lógico que lhe pediria conselhos. Mais era isso que ela devia me dar, conselhos e não intimar a fazer o que ela manda.

Senti outra lagrima deslizar por minha bochecha e a sequei rapidamente. A conversa que tivemos quando entrei no quarto repassava minha mente.

Entrei no quarto, sentindo meu coração se apertar. Não acredito que ela havia me feito escolher. Peguei uma mala embaixo da cama, e comecei a jogar varias roupas.

Fui para o banheiro e peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal. Sai do banheiro com os braços cheios de xampus e escovas, meus passos vacilaram quando a vi sentada na minha cama, a ignorei e continuei meu caminho jogando tudo La dentro.

– Você sabe que ele vai te largar não sabe? – continuei a ignorando e voltei para a cômoda ao lado da porta e peguei varias calçinhas e as joguei na mala.

– Assim que surgir alguma mulher mais velha e experiente. Ele vai te chutar, como se você não fosse nada demais.

Peguei minha escova de cabelo e meus perfumes, uma caixinha de jóias que meu pai me deu e voltei a jogar tudo na mala.

– Eu já vi ele fazer isso. Ele troca de mulher como troca de gravata.

Peguei mais algumas roupas, que uso para trabalhar e joguei na mala. Ia amarrotar tudo, será que Edward tem um ferro? Bem deve ter.

– Isabella. – ela chamou e parei de me mexer a olhei, esperando. Ela suspirou e veio até mim e segurou meus ombros.

– Você não percebe querida. É tudo um jogo para Edward. Ele não ama você, ele só quer te levar pra cama. Assim que você cair na cama dele ele vai te largar.

– Eu já cai. – falei sentindo dor, as palavras dela me causaram. Como se eu nunca seria o tipo de mulher que seguraria Edward. Ela me encarou em choque com a boca aberta.

– Você não... – vi descrença em seus olhos e depois ódio.

– Mãe... – tentei continuar mais ela levantou a mão, me impedindo.

– Se você sair por essa porta, se você for atrás dele, não precisa voltar. Quando ele partir seu coração não venha lamentar. Não ouse chorar sua burrice pra mim.

Senti meu peito se apertar e a encarei firmemente.

– Sinto que a senhora tenha tão pouca fé em mim. Que não acredite que eu seja capaz de amar e capaz de que alguém possa me amar.

– Você não entende Isabella. Edward só está te usando... – eu neguei e fechei minha mala. Ainda faltava muitas coisas para pegar, mais eu não podia mais ficar.

Ela estava dilacerando o meu coração. Edward me amava eu tinha certeza.

Uma nova onda de lagrimas escorreu pela minha bochecha, e senti os braços de Edward a minha volta. Não percebi que havíamos chegado.

Olhei para seu rosto e vi ele sorrir para mim, e seus olhos brilhavam, e apesar do que ela disse havia amor ali. Eu tinha certeza que tinha. Me aconcheguei contra seu peito e deixei ele me guiar para sua casa e esperava que para seu coração

Pois ele estava no meu.

Pov. Edward

Assim que pisei no apartamento ela estava dormindo. Sorri e beijei seus cabelos, e a levei para meu quarto. Não. Nosso quarto.

O pensamento me fez sorrir como um idiota. Sim eu realmente gostava de como isso soava. Eu nunca me importei antes, mais com Bella era diferente. Eu realmente estava apaixonado por ela. Apaixonado como nunca estive antes.

Eu queria gritar para o mundo todo que eu a amava.

Mais devia começar com algo mais leve.

Podíamos ir no fim de semana para a casa dos meus pais.

Eles iriam adorar Bella. Alice ficaria feliz, e Bella poderia conhecer Kate. Fazia tempo que eu não ia para casa.

Sorri enquanto fazia milhões de planos e a deitei na cama. Ela se aconchegou, na cama e tirei ela de suas roupas. Sorri com a imagem dela nua em minha cama, nossa cama.

Tirei minhas roupas e deitei ao seu lado. Puxei seu corpo contra o meu e suspirei cheirando seus cabelos. Ela murmurou algo entre o sono e meu sorriso idiota só aumentava.

Era perfeito ter ela aqui.

E só esperava que ela ficasse para sempre.

Não, eu faria com que ela ficasse para sempre.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manha seguinte, sentindo o sol diretamente em meu rosto, virei para o lado e tateei e cama a procura de algo, ou melhor, de minha Bella, mais só encontrei o vazio.

Sentei de repente assustado.

Será que ela havia pensado na loucura que era me escolher e se fora?

Levantei apressadamente e corri para fora do quarto, estava desesperado tentando decidir o que faria. Mais os barulhos na cozinha me fez suspirar e fui até lá.

Sorri quando a vi, agachada pegando algumas panelas e quando levantou meu sorriso só aumentou, ao vê-la usando uma de minhas camisas. Ela se virou e sorriu quando me viu.

– Bom dia. – falei alegremente e ela sorriu e me olhou de cima a baixo.

– Muito bom pelo jeito. – ela mordia o lábio e ri havia esquecido que estava nu. Arquei uma sobrancelha e lambi os lábios.

– Vai ser melhor ainda se você estiver sem calçinha. – ela corou levemente e mordeu o lábio com ar travesso.

Praticamente grunhi quando corri até ela e a beijei. Sua boca colou a minha, e sua língua já invadia minha boca com avidez. Gemi contra seus lábios, suas unhas já arranhavam minhas costas, enquanto eu a beijava e a empurrava para trás, a procura de algo solido.

Suas costas bateram em algo e ouvi um tilintar, nem me preocupei com o que era e a continuei beijando. Minhas mãos já entravam por dentro da camisa, acariciando seu corpo.

– Edward... – ela gemeu quando passei as mãos no interior das suas coxas. Rocei seu núcleo e suas unhas apertaram contra as minhas costas.

– Hmmm, tão pronta pra mim amor. – sussurrei deixando seus lábios, e comecei a distribuir beijos por sua pele, lambendo e chupando seu pescoço.

A penetrei com um dedo sentindo sua umidade, meu pau já ereto roçava em sua coxa.

– Deus... Edward... – ela gemeu apertando minhas contas, afastei minha mão e agarrei sua bunda a erguendo, ela entrelaçou suas pernas em meus quadris e meu pau ficou na portinha da sua entrada.

Ambos gememos com o contato, a empurrei mais contra a parede e o tilintar ficou mais alto. Mais esqueci o que era quando ela me puxou com as pernas e me enterrei nela.

– Deus! – gemi sentindo seu calor, minha mente me alertou que estávamos sem camisinha, mais ao sentir seu calor, esqueci tudo.

Investi contra ela forte e rápido. Ela gemeu alto e me puxou para um beijo urgente. Nossas línguas se movendo em sincronia, enquanto meu pau entrava e sai de seu interior. Forte e rápido.

Senti que estava próximo e isso me lembrou da camisinha. Rosnei sabendo que não teria minha liberação, mais queria dar a ela a sua. Levei minha mão para dentro de sua camisa e agarrei seu seio. Ela arfou quando belisquei os mamilos.

Nossos lábios se separaram, e voltei a atacar seu pescoço e garganta. Chupando sua pele, sem deixar de investir contra ela. Já sentia seu núcleo pulsando a minha volta. Meu pau pulsava ansiando a liberação. Mais me segurei e continuei a penetrando o mais rápido e forte que pude, o tilintar a nossa volta era alto.

Mais era fácil esquecido quando ouvia os gritos e gemidos dela. Senti ela mordendo meu pau e seu corpo estremecendo. Ela gritou quando seu ápice a alcançou e sai de dentro dela.

Meu membro ainda pulsava dolorosamente e o massageei enquanto a observava tremula recostada na geladeira. Oh dali que vinha os barulhos, devíamos ter quebrados varias garrafas. Sorri sentindo meu membro latejar e movi minha mão sentindo que estava muito próximo.

– Edward. – ouvi sua voz e a olhei.

– Sim amor.

– Você... – ela corou e olhou para meu pau e sorri.

– Estávamos sem camisinha amor. – ela mordeu o lábio e para minha surpresa ficou de joelhos. – Bella...?

Ela me ignorou e afastou minha mão, acariciou meu pau e joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo.

– Deus... – ofeguei quando senti algo quente na ponta do meu membro e quando olhei pra trás quase morri.

Sua língua rodeava a cabeça do meu pau. Ela ainda movia as mãos para cima e para baixo. Grunhi sentindo meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu corada.

Gemi vendo seu rosto lindo, e sua boca perfeita. Ela sorriu mais e chupou a cabeçinha com força. Meus olhos giraram nas orbitas. Mais quase desfaleci quando ela me envolveu todo.

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas ao ver aquela boca linda engolindo meu membro. Vergonhosamente eu não agüentei muito. Como um adolescente eu gozei em sua boca. Me senti constrangido, mais passou rápido ao ver que ela ainda estava com a boca em mim, me provando.

– Merda... – acariciei seu cabelo sentindo meu corpo mole e quando ela terminou de me lamber, eu a levantei e a encostei na geladeira. Ela sorria muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

– Hmmm. – olhei para ela que sorriu.

– O que?

– Nunca pensei, que a visão de uma mulher contra uma geladeira fosse tão excitante. – ela riu.

– Fetiche por geladeiras? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

– Oh sim. Mais eu tenho outros fetiches.

– Mesmo?

– Sim, sim. Sabe fetiche por sofás, banheiro, pia, mesa... – estava enumerando nos dedos e ela riu me empurrando pelo ombro.

– Para. Impossível ter todos esses fetiches.

– Verdade. Acho que meu fetiche é simplesmente por Bella. – ela enlaçou meu pescoço e escovou seus lábios nos meu.

– Hmmm, acho que tenho um fetiche por Edward também. – ri e voltei a beijá-la.

– Venha, vamos saciar meu fetiche no banheiro.

[...]

Entramos no escritório já passava da hora do almoço. Eu havia mostrado a Bella, mais alguns dos meus fetiches. Vimos a Sra. Coppe, sentada na antiga mesa de Bella e ela sorriu para nos, os olhos em nossas mãos unidas.

– Boa tarde.

– Boa tarde Dóris. – Bella a cumprimentou e assenti.

– Emmett já chegou?

– Sim Sr. Masen. Ele chegou bem cedo. – assenti e segurei o queixo de Bella.

– Pode procurar as pastas do caso Weber pra mim?

– Claro. – sorri e beijei de leve seus lábios.

Ela sorriu e foi para a sala dos arquivos, a Sra. Coppe me olhava e abaixei a cabeça constrangido.

– O que? Eu sei que ela é mais nova que eu ta. Mais nós nos amamos. E não é da conta de ninguém. – falei apressadamente e ela sorriu.

– Claro Sr. Masen. Mais se me permite vocês fazem um casal muito bonito.

– Oh. – cocei a nuca e ri envergonhado, ela riu baixinho e passei a mão pelo cabelo. – Er... Vou ver Emmett.

– Ok.

Caminhei para a sala de Emmett e bati na porta, ele murmurou um "entre", e entrei a fechando em seguida.

– Olá. Atrapalho. – ele sorriu tristemente quando me viu.

– Edward, como ela está? – fui até a cadeira em frente a sua mesa e sentei.

– Bem.

– Bem?

– Olha, nos não tivemos tempo de conversar ainda.

– Mais chegaram, só agora... – ele se calou e estreitou os olhos pra mim, senti meu rosto quente e pigarreei.

– E como está Rose? – ele bufou e se jogou na cadeira.

– Não sei. Mais o sofá está ótimo. – ele resmungou e suspirei.

– Eu sinto tanto...

– Não Edward. A culpa não é sua. Seria a mesma situação com qualquer outro. Fico feliz que seja você. Sabe eu te conheço e sei que você não é louco de machucar a minha princesa. – ele me olhou ameaçadoramente e encolhi na cadeira.

– Hehe. – ri nervosamente e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Sabe isso é divertido. – rolei os olhos e me levantei.

– Vou trabalhar.

– Sim vai mesmo. Não quero a minha princesa namorando vagabundo. – estreitei os olhos pra ele que riu alto.

Voltei para minha sala ao chegar lá, vi Bella olhando meus livros e a abracei por trás, e beijei seu pescoço.

– Oi. – ela riu baixinho e empinou a bundinha, meu pau acordou na hora.

– Bella. – falei entre dentes e ela riu.

– Como foi lá?

– Sua mãe não está dando moleza pra ele. – ela suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás.

– Eu me sinto mal. Sabe não queria que eles brigassem.

– Não é sua culpa, amor. – ela se virou e me abraçou pelo pescoço, abracei sua cintura e escovei meus lábios contra os seus.

– O que eu fazemos agora? – ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e beijei seus cabelos.

– Eu sei o que eu quero fazer.

– De novo? – rolei os olhos.

– Não isso. – ela levantou o rosto e arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri. – Ok, isso também. Mais tem outra coisa que eu quero fazer.

– O que?

– Quero que você conheça os meus pais.

* * *

><p>oh eu aqui de novo com mais um capitulo *-*<br>deixem reviews galera ;)


	19. Chapter 19

– Quero que você conheça os meus pais.

– O que? – ela arregalou os olhos e se afastou dos meus braços.

– Que foi? Você não quer? Achei que gostaria, sabe não é isso que os namorados fazem? – ela riu sem graça e voltou a me abraçar.

– Desculpe, eu só...

– Foi uma surpresa. – ela assentiu. Beijei sua testa e a soltei, mais peguei sua mão rapidamente e fui para minha mesa, sentei na cadeira e a puxei para meu colo.

– Você sabe que eu te amo. E eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida. – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

– Quando vamos? – sorri e beijei seus cabelos.

– Sexta à tarde. – ela assentiu e afastei seu rosto para beijá-la, sua boca de moldou a minha sugando meu lábio inferior.

– Humrum. – ouvimos alguém murmurar e nos afastamos, Emmett estava na porta com os braços cruzados.

– Oi papai. – ele sorriu para Bella, e olhou feio pra mim.

– Achei que ia trabalhar?

– É culpa dela que fica me distraindo. – ela riu e saiu do meu colo.

– Já que atrapalho... – a puxei de volta.

– Eu não me incomodo.

– Mais eu sim. – resmungou Emmett, e Bella saiu do meu colo e foi abraçá-lo.

– Eu sou uma garota de muita sorte.

– Por quê? – ele murmurou ignorando seu abraço.

– Olha que maravilha de homens que tenho na minha vida. – Emmett se derreteu todo e ri.

– Eu sei que sou demais.

– E metido. – murmurei fazendo Bella rir.

– Edward já te contou as novidades? – Bella falou alegremente.

– Não. – ele me olhou e antes que eu falasse Bella falou.

– Vou conhecer os pais dele.

– Serio? Posso ir junto? – Bella suspirou e o abraçou apertado.

– Sinto muito papai.

– Não sinta. Você está feliz e é isso que importa. – ela beijou sua bochecha e voltou para meu colo.

– Muito feliz.

– Bom. Agora vou voltar para minha sala antes que eu vomite.

Assim que ele saiu, nós rimos. E começamos a planejar nossa viagem.

[...]

Dirigi o carro alugado pelas ruas conhecidas de Chicago, havíamos chegados a poucas horas e já dirigíamos para a casa dos meus pais, Bella olhava pela janela com curiosidade e sorri.

O resto da nossa semana tinha sido bem agradável. Evitamos o assunto Rosalie, "mãe do mal", entre outras coisas. Ter Bella em casa era perfeito, não que ela fosse do tipo prendada, que sai arrumando a casa e cuidando de tudo. Ela era uma negação nesse assunto, tanto quanto eu.

Mais a sua presença dava um ar alegre na casa, até ela aparecer eu nunca havia percebido que tinha algo faltando. Agora se ela me deixasse a minha casa perderia a graça.

Essa viagem era perfeita, pois precisava falar com meus pais. Havia uma coisa que eu queria. Iria fazer Bella ser minha permanentemente.

Meus pais já sabiam que estava chegando, só não sabiam da minha pequena surpresa.

Na verdade estava muito ansioso. Eu nunca havia levado uma namorada para casa. Sem contar que não era qualquer uma, era Bella. Imagina a cara dos meus pais. Alice já sabia, com certeza ia fica toda cheia de si, ao ver como eu estava apaixonado por Bella.

Entrei pela rua conhecida e avistei a casa dos meus pais. Estacionei em frente a casa de dois andares, pintada de azul claro, com janelas e cerca branca. Sorri para a imagem de comercial e corri para abrir a porta para Bella.

– O que acha?

– É linda. – ela olhou admirada para a casa e sorri beijando sua bochecha.

– Vamos ter uma um dia. – prometi a fazendo sorrir, e fui tirar as malas do porta-malas. Na verdade era poucas coisas, pois só ficaríamos o fim de semana.

Peguei nossas mochilas e segurei sua mão caminhando até a porta, antes que eu batesse a porta se abriu e sorri ao ver a mulher bonita de cabelos da mesma cor que os meus e olhos verdes.

– Eddie. – falou feliz e fiz uma careta.

– Mãe.

– Cala a boca, e da um abraço. – ela me deu um abraço meio desajeitado, pois eu não havia largado a mão de Bella, e nem as mochilas.

– Como está, mãe. – murmurei contra seu pescoço e ela me soltou.

– Tudo bem. Quem é essa beleza com você.

– Essa é Bella, minha namorada. – a boca dela se escancarou e ri.

– Prazer Sra. Masen. – Bella falou um pouco envergonhada e minha mãe piscou.

– Sra. Masen é minha sogra, e aquela velha é intragável, me chame Lizzie. – Bella riu.

– Ok, Lizzie.

– Vamos ficar na porta a noite toda. – murmurei e minha mãe bateu na testa.

– Nossa. É o choque. – ela me deu um soco no ombro e abriu a porta para nos. – Eddie 1, seu filho inútil chegou.

– Serio, eu sinto o amor quando estou aqui. – falei e ela sorriu pra mim.

– Também te amo bebê.

Não demorou muito meu pai apareceu e Bella olhou pra ele com a boca aberta. Nos éramos muito parecidos, a diferença eram na cor dos olhos, o dele eram pretos assim como seu cabelo. Mais tínhamos o mesmo porte físico e as feições bem parecidas.

– Hey velho. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Só não responde como se deve, por que tem uma dama presente.

– Pode falar, eu não ligo. – falou minha mãe sorrindo e ele beijou sua testa.

– Não falei de você amor. – ela o beliscou e Bella riu. – Quem é sua amiga, Edward.

– Namorada. – minha mãe corrigiu e meu pai me olhou com cara de cético. Suspirei e apresentei Bella.

– Bella, esse é meu pai.

– Olá Sr. Masen. – ele sorriu todo galante e segurou a mão de Bella.

– Olá querida. Só Edward.

– Mais pode chamar de Eddie que ele vem.

– Sou cachorro por acaso. – ele resmungou, mais sorriu.

Meus pais eram estranhos.

Minha mãe nos levou até meu antigo quarto, e joguei nossas mochilas sobre a cama.

– Tem toalhas no lugar de sempre e lençóis também. Você sabe, então se vira. – eu sorri e a abracei apertado.

– Senti sua falta mãe.

– Eu também Eddie2.

– Mãe.

– O que? Eu tenho que enumerar vocês, se não vocês se confundem. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

– Claro. Alice vem jantar.

– Sim, eu avisei que você vinha.

– Ok. Vamos tomar um banho e já descemos.

– Juntos?

– Mãe!

– O que? Só pra saber se preciso atrasar o jantar.

– Descemos e meia hora.

– Meia hora? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e a empurrei para fora.

– Fora. – ela saiu rindo e olhei para Bella.

– Se quiser fugir ainda da tempo. – ela riu e veio me abraçar.

– Amor, você lembra-se do meu pai, Emmett.

– Claro, ele se sente em casa quando vem aqui. – ela riu e ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Vou tomar banho.

– Quer companhia? – ela mordeu o lábio, mais negou.

– Melhor não.

– Ok, mais vou cobrar em. – ela assentiu e correu para o banheiro.

Aproveitei que ela estaria ocupada e sai do quarto. Fui até a cozinha e vi minha mãe mexendo em algo no fogão. Suspirei o cheiro bom, da sua comida e beijei sua bochecha.

– Hmmm, cheira bem.

– Sentiu falta da comida da mamãe?

– Claro. – ela sorriu e se afastou do fogão secando as mãos.

– Então...

– Sim.

– É serio.

– Muito.

– O quanto? – sorri e segurei sua mão.

– Queria o anel da vovó.

– Ow. Tão serio assim. Ela não é muito nova, tem quantos anos, 20, 24.

– 18. – murmurei e vi seus olhos se arregalarem.

– Edward Anthony Masen, o que você ta aprontando.

– É complicado mãe.

– E como. Os pais dela sabem? – assenti e ela suspirou mais aliviada. – E como eles estão reagindo?

– Bem, o pai dela me adora, a mãe dela quer me castrar, provavelmente me matar depois. – ela riu.

– E quem são os pais dela. – abaixei o rosto envergonhado.

– Emmett e Rosalie Cullen.

– UAU! Você está morto garoto.

– E eu não sei. Devia ver ela me perseguindo com a faca. – não foi surpresa nenhuma quando ela gargalhou. – Valeu pelo apoio mãe.

– Desculpa Eddie2. Mais tem que admitir que é hilário.

– O que é hilário? – me pai perguntou entrando na cozinha e pegando uma cerveja na geladeira e tomando um gole.

– A sogra do Edward o perseguindo com uma faca. – meu pai engasgou cuspindo metade da cerveja.

– Como é que é?

– A garota Eddie1, é Bella Cullen.

– Meus pêsames.

– Serio, o que seria de mim sem o apoio de vocês. – resmunguei sarcasticamente e eles riram.

A campainha soou e meu pai foi atender.

– Então, vai me dar o anel?

– Então é serio mesmo?

– Muito, vou pedir pra ela.

– Quando?

– Ainda não decidi.

– Ele é seu. Sua avó queria que você desse a sua futura esposa. – sorri assentindo.

– Tioooooo Eddieeeeeee. – ouvi um gritinho e uma menininha fofa com cabelos loiros cacheados correr e me abraçar pelas peras.

– Oi amor.

– Nossa, que saudades. – eu ri e a peguei no colo, ela apertou minhas bochechas e ficou brincando com elas.

– Irmãozão. – Alice saltitou até mim e a abracei com um braço sem soltar Kate.

– Como vai nanica. – ela riu e beijou meu ombro.

– Bem. E as coisas? – ela me olhou maliciosamente e sorri.

– Vão bem. Muito bem na verdade.

– Que bom. Já contou para Emmett?

– Já. Já contei até pra Rosalie.

– Hummm, e como foi?

– Ela me perseguiu com uma faca. – Alice arregalou os olhos depois começou a rir.

– As coisas estiveram tensas, em.

– Muito.

– Hey cunhado. – Jasper entrou na cozinha com meu pai ao lado.

– Oi Jazz. Como vão as coisas. Sei que essas duas não são fáceis. – Kate riu e Alice me deu um beliscão.

– Vão indo. E como vão as coisas por lá.

– Bem. O escritório está indo muito bem.

– Que bom.

Todos começaram a conversar, todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo, até ouvirmos alguém falar através do barulho.

– Olá. – todos pararam de falar quando vimos Bella na entrada da cozinha e Alice foi até ela.

– Oi Bella.

– Alice como vai.

– Bem. Venha conhecer Jasper.

– Olá, Bella Cullen. – Bella ergueu a mão e Jasper me olhou.

– Bella Cullen?

– Sim, minha namorada.

– Você ta morto.

PQP! Por que todo mundo tem que ficar me lembrando.

Então, que tal a gente fazer assim, dez reviews até, sei lá, umas dez horas da noite e mais um capitulo ?


	20. Chapter 20

Depois que Bella foi apresentada a todos, fomos para sala enquanto minha mãe terminava o jantar. Deixei Bella com Kate e fui tomar banho.

Tomei um banho rápido e sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha e sorri ao ver minha mãe na minha cama brincando com uma pequena caixinha.

– Olá bonitão.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e fui até a mochila pegar uma roupa confortável. Me vesti rapidamente, com uma bermuda jeans e uma pólo branca. Fui até a cama e sentei ao seu lado.

– Você tem certeza?

– Eu amo ela. De verdade mãe. – ela sorriu e afagou minha bochecha.

– Já estava na hora. Quero netinhos sabe.

– Não ta com contente com a Kate? – ela sorriu.

– Sim. Mais quero um Eddie3. – fiz uma careta e ela riu.

– Nem pensar. – ela fez um biquinho mais sorriu e me entregou o anel. Abri a caixinha e sorri, acariciando a aliança dourada com esmeralda pequena em formato de coração, minha avó deixou de herança para mim, me fazendo prometer que daria a mulher que eu amasse.

– Bella vai gostar.

– Espero que sim.

– E como vão as coisas. Rosalie correu mesmo com uma faca atrás de você? – suspirei.

– Pior que sim. Bella está morando comigo.

– Oh.

– Ela brigou com Rose. Ela fez Bella escolher.

– Nossa, deve estar sendo difícil para ela.

– Muito. Felizmente Emmett está do nosso lado.

– Sempre gostei do gigante. – falou o apelido que ela dava para Emmett e ri.

– Ele queria vir junto.

– Por que não trouxe.

– Mãe, ele é pai da Bella. É estranho. – ela riu.

– E como. Meu filho um corruptor de menores. – rolei os olhos e me levantei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

– Obrigada mãe.

– Claro, vamos Eddie2. Estou faminta. – descemos as escadas conversando, e quando chegamos à sala sorri, Kate estava pendurada em Bella que ria e conversava com todos.

– Oh, fui trocado. – falei chegando a sala e Kate largou Bella.

– Tio Eddie.

–Serio quem ta ensinando ela a me chamar assim.

– A vovó. – ela apontou e minha mãe sorriu.

– É seu nome querido.

– Edward, é meu nome. – ela nem me deu atenção e foi para a cozinha.

Continuamos a conversar até a hora de jantar. Assim que minha mãe anunciou o jantar fomos todos para a sala de jantar e nos sentamos.

Passamos o jantar todo conversando. Bella se deu super bem com minha família, o que me deixava cada vez mais feliz.

Não via a hora dela fazer parte da família, sorri com o pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me deixou nervoso. E se Bella não me aceitasse?

Afinal ela só tem 18. Ela pode ter outros planos e eu não esteja incluídos nele. Pânico me abateu e tentei empurrar esses pensamentos para longe. Iria me preocupar com eles quando fosse a hora.

Assim que terminamos fomos para a sala, Bella foi para a cozinha com Lizzie e Alice cuidar da louça e fiquei com os rapazes. Kate foi junto com elas, já que era uma das mulheres.

– Filho, você sabe no que está se metendo? – sorri.

– Pedi a aliança da vovó pra mãe.

– Ow. Serio cunhadinho. – rolei os olhos e assenti.

– Eu amo ela pai.

– Mas ela é nova, tem quantos? 22?

– 18. – murmurei e Jasper riu.

– Seu pedófilo.

– Cala a boca. – rimos mais meu pai estava serio.

– Emmett sabe mesmo?

– Sabia antes de mim.

– O que?

– Bella não tem segredos com ele. Assim que ela começou a gostar de mim, ela falou com ele.

– Ow! – sorri para Jazz.

– E ele sabe que quer pedir a mão dela.

– Não. Vou falar com ele quando voltar. – meu pai assentiu mais agora já sorria.

– Deve ter sido barra enfrentar Rosalie.

– Nem faz idéia. Aquela mulher me apavora. – eles riram.

– Só Emmett para aturá-la.

– Ele gosta das duronas. – murmurei as palavras que ele sempre me falava quando éramos jovens e perguntava o que ele via em Rose.

– Durona? Aquela mulher é o capeta.

– Lúcifer de pink. – falei o apelidinho carinhoso da minha sogra e eles riram mais.

Conversamos mais um pouco até nossas mulheres virem se juntar a nos. Ficamos mais um pouco, mais logo Alice teve que ir, e prometeu voltar no dia seguinte, para levar Bella para passear.

Dei muitos beijos em Kate, prometendo que íamos ao zoológico antes de irmos embora. Nos despedimos e fomos para o quarto.

– O que achou? – ela sorriu e começou a tirar as roupas.

– Adorei sua família.

– Serio? – arquei uma sobrancelha enquanto tirava minha camisa e me joguei sobre a cama. Bella ficou de calçinha e sutiã e se deitou ao meu lado.

– Claro que sim. Queria que minha família fosse assim. Bem minha mãe, pois meu pai deve se sentir em casa aqui.

– Sim. Emmett é o filho que minha mãe nunca teve. – Bella riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Minha mãe disse que você enjoaria de mim, e quando isso acontecesse eu não poderia ir até ela e falar nada. – olhei para Bella que olhava para longe e beijei seus cabelos.

– Sabe que isso é mentira. Eu nunca vou te deixar. – ela virou para mim com a cabeça em meu braço e seus dedos tocaram meu rosto.

– Eu amo você Edward. Mais eu tenho medo, um medo de que você perceba, que eu sou só uma adolescente boba e ficar com uma mulher da sua idade. – sorri e beijei seus lábios, e segurei sua mão colocando ela em meu peito, ela me olhou e a encarei com intensidade.

– Sente como meu coração está acelerado. – ela assentiu e fechei os olhos. – Nenhuma mulher jamais fez isso comigo. – abri os olhos e ela sorria para mim, beijei seus lábios e a abracei contra meu peito. – Só você minha Bella alcançou meu coração, e eu te dei ele, e não pretende pegar de volta. Somente se você me devolvê-lo. – ela segou abraçada a mim e beijou meu peito.

– Meu coração é seu também. – sorri mais e segurei seu queixo e beijei seus lábios demoradamente.

– Isso é bom. Mais saiba que agora que ele é meu eu não pretendo devolvê-lo nunca. Nem depois da morte. – ela começou a espalhar beijos por meu rosto e sorri de olhos fechados.

– Eu te amo Edward.

– Te amo agora e sempre minha Bella. Nunca duvide disso. – ela assentiu e deitou a cabeça contra meu peito, afaguei seus cabelos e sorri, a sentindo adormecer aos poucos em meus braços.

E seria assim para sempre se ela me aceitasse.

[...]

Nosso fim de semana passou rapidamente.

Alice seqüestrou Bella durante todo o sábado para fazer compras e fiquei com Kate matando as saudades da minha pentelhinha. Minha mãe ficou junto me enchendo como sempre e me zuando.

A noite Bella chegou atolada de sacolas e os pés doendo. Passamos a noite na cama, fiz massagem em seus pés enquanto ela me contava sobre seu dia.

Domingo Bella e eu levamos Kate ao zoológico, passamos o dia todo vendo os bichos e comendo porcaria. O que nos fez ganhar uma senhora bronca de Dona Elizabeth Masen.

A noite jantamos todos juntos, planejando voltar no natal. O que seria perfeito Bella já seria minha esposa no natal. Ou pelo menos noiva eu esperava.

Íamos pegar o vôo das nove e já estávamos prontos para ir. Pegamos nossas mochilas e fomos nos despedir da família.

– Boa viagem Eddie2. – rolei os olhos e a abracei apertado.

– Te amo mãe.

– Tem como não amar. – ela sorriu um sorriso torto e ri.

– Pior que não. – abracei meu pai. – Te amo pai.

– Boa viagem filho.

Me despedi de Alice, Jasper e Kate que não queria me largar de jeito nenhum. Bella abraçou meus pais e minha irmã e só para abraçá-la Kate me soltou. Depois de muitos beijos e abraços fomos para o carro já com vontade de voltar.

[...]

Entramos no nosso apartamento exaustos, eu só queria cama e Bella. Ela foi direto para o banheiro e a segui tirando minhas roupas pelo caminho, joguei minhas roupas sobre a cama e fui atrás dela no banheiro. O chuveiro já estava ligado e abri o Box apreciando a vista.

– Agora eu estou pronta pra banho junto? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

– Oh, sim. Muito pronta. – movi as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir. Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para de baixo do jato de água quente. Abracei seu corpo deixando a água cair sobre nos.

Sua boca colou na minha e suas mãos já passeavam pelo meu corpo, gemi contra seus lábios a imprensando na parede. Nossas línguas lutando por espaço na boca um do outro, a urgência dela parecia tão grande quanto a minha.

Suas mãos estavam em toda parte, minhas costas, meus braços, minha bunda. Sim minha bunda e estava apertando.

Separei nossos lábios sorrindo e ela mordeu o seu. Mordisquei seus lábios e agarrei sua coxa a puxando para cima, suas pernas entrelaçaram em meu quadril e meu pau roçou seu centro. Deus eu estava muito duro, e ela muito molhada.

Meu membro deslizou fácil dentro dela que me agarrou com força. Nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrarem enquanto me movia dentro dela.

Entrando e saindo. Ela gemeu e voltou a apertar minha bunda. Gemi contra seus lábios e comecei a entrar mais forte, eu não demoraria muito para vir.

Afastei nossos lábios ofegantes e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele. Ela agarrou meus ombros rebolando contra mim e comecei a me mover mais rápido e forte dentro dela.

Suas costas se chocando contra a parede, mais no momento nos nem percebemos. Meu membro pulsou dentro dela, e senti ela me apertando. Voltei a beijá-la sentindo meu gozo derramar dentro dela, e o dela chegar ao mesmo tempo.

Nos abraçamos apertados sentindo a moleza nos dominar. A ajudei a ficar de pé e ficamos embaixo do chuveiro trocando beijos e caricias.

– Eu te amo minha Bella. – sussurrei contra sua pele e ela me abraçou apertado.

– Para sempre.

– Todo o sempre.

[...]

Deitamos na cama exausto e ficamos abraçados, trocando beijos e conversando. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito e beijei seu cabelo úmido.

– Edward?

– Hmmm?

– Nos não usamos camisinha.

– Eu sei. – ela levantou o rosto e me encarou.

– Você quer que eu tome a pílula do dia seguinte? – vi ansiedade em seus olhos e sorri beijando a ponta do seu nariz.

– Não. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri e a beijei.

– Por que? – ela afastou o rosto ofegante.

– Por que eu quero ter uma família com você. – ela ofegou e me encarou.

– Edward? – sorri e levantei indo até a mochila e pegando a aliança e deitei ao seu lado e coloquei a caixinha entre nos.

Ela olhou a caixinha e depois voltou a olhar para mim, com um sorriso brincando entre os lábios, pegou a caixinha e beliscou a tampa abrindo e olhou para mim.

– Era da minha avó. E vai ser seu se você quiser? – ela se aproximou de mim e escovou os lábios contra os meus.

– Então me peça. – rolei os olhos e segurei sua mão e peguei o anel com a outra.

– Isabella Swan, quer ser a razão da minha existência, minha esposa e companheira, pelo resto dos meus dias?

– Sim. Claro que sim. – sorri e coloquei o anel em seu dedo, ela me abraçou apertado e me beijou com força, separei nossos lábios e dei beijos por todo o seu rosto.

Nunca me senti tão feliz, só esperava que essa minha atitude amenizasse as coisas quando eu fosse contar para minha sogra.

* * *

><p>hoje o capitulo é em consideração a Laila, Bruna e LauritaBruxinha que deixaram review ;)<p>

se quiserem mais capitulo ainda hoje, 10 reviews e eu posto


	21. Chapter 21

Comecei a espalhar beijos pelo seu pescoço e descendo para seu ombro, suspirei em sua pele nua e ela riu baixinho.

– O que?

– Será que eu já estou grávida?

– Pelo bem do meu amiguinho, espero que não. – falei sorrindo e ela mordeu o lábio e tocou meu pau me fazendo gemer.

– Você quer dizer amigão né?

– Isabella... – rosnei ficando sobre ela e beijando sua boca com urgência ela gemeu me abraçando com as pernas e sua fenda úmida roçou em meu pau. – Deus, Bella... Sempre tão molhada. – gemi e mordisquei sua orelha, ela suspirou e rebolou contra meu pau, que escorregou mais para dentro de sua bocetinha molhada.

– Oh... – ela gemeu e a beijei e comecei a deslizar em seu calor, meu membro pulsou enquanto era envolvido pelo seu centro quente e apertado e muito molhado.

Me movi dentro dela entrando e saindo, sentindo seu núcleo mastigando meu pau, ela gemeu e separamos os lábios ofegantes, minha boca desceu pelo seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando sua pele, ela gemeu suas mãos apertando minhas costas, continuei descendo os meus lábios até seus seios e chupei os mamilos durinhos.

– Edward... – ela gemeu alto e sorri lambendo os mamilos bem devagar, meu pau entrando e saindo lentamente e voltando com força em seu calor apertado.

Senti seu centro pulsar e sua bocetinha mordendo meu pau, gemi alto sentindo seu gozo molhar meu membro e sai de dentro dela e virei seu corpo pincelando meu membro na sua bundinha.

– Empina pra mim amor. – ela gemeu e com dificuldade obedeceu, sorri e passei um braço pela sua barriga a levando um pouco e meu pau deslizou um pouquinho em sua bocetinha.

– Edward... – ela gemeu e me encostei mais nela, meu pau já encaixando em sua bocetinha molhada.

– Empina essa bundinha. – falei mordendo seu ombro e ela obedeceu gemendo, sorri e deslizei dentro dela, meu pau indo fundo em seu calor.

– OH... Oh... – ela gemeu alto, sua bundinha empinada era uma visão deliciosa e comecei a ir mais rápido em seu calor. Meu pau pulsando, enquanto entrava cada vez mais rápido, entrando e saindo, ouvindo seus gemidos encherem o quarto enquanto chegávamos ao ápice, explodindo em êxtase.

Seu corpo caiu sobre a cama e o meu sobre o dela, nossas respirações ofegantes. Beijei suas costas e rolei para o lado para não machucá-la, não demorou muito ela deitou em meu peito e estava sorrindo.

– Do que estávamos falando mesmo?

– De quanto eu gosto do seu amigão? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Safadinha. – ela deu uma risadinha e beijou meu peito se aconchegando mais em mim, a abracei pela cintura e ficamos em silencio alguns segundos.

– Amor? – chamei achando que ela estava dormindo, mais ganhei outro beijo.

– O que?

– Eu não sei quanto a você, mais acho melhor você começar a tomar pílula. – ela levantou o rosto me olhando preocupada e sorri afastando o cabelo do seu rosto. – Não se preocupe, ainda quero casar com você, e quero ter muitos filhos, mais não vai te atrapalhar na faculdade? – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido e voltou a deitar.

– Verdade. Vou no medico amanhã mesmo.

– Ótimo, a noite vamos jantar com seus pais e anunciar o noivado.

– Edward, tem certeza?

– Claro. Devemos isso a ele, não quero que fiquem falando que eu só estou com você por sexo. – ela sabia muito bem que eu me referia a mãe dela e suspirou.

– Foi só por isso que quer casar.

– Claro que não. – ela levantou o rosto e coloquei minhas mãos em sua face a fazendo me encarar. – Eu te pedi para ser minha, por que a vida não tem mais graça sem você. Por que eu te quero para sempre e de todas as formas possíveis. – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

– Papai vai adorar a novidade. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Devemos contar pra ele no escritório, ou só a noite?

– Melhor no escritório. Assim ele prepara minha mãe. – ela sorriu e ficou deitada em cima de mim novamente.

Continuamos fazendo planos até o sono nos pegar.

[...]

– O que?

– NOS VAMOS CASAR! – falei mais alto e Emmett revirou os olhos.

– Eu ouvi, eu só não acreditei. – Bella riu e abraçou Emmett.

– Você vai ficar do nosso lado, certo? – ele abraçou Bella.

– Mais você é tão nova filha. – ela suspirou.

– Eu amo Edward, pai.

– Eu sei, eu... – ele parou de olhar e estreitou os olhos pra mim, afastei um passo e engoli em seco. – Edward Masen, pense bem nas suas próximas palavras. Você engravidou minha princesinha?

– O que? – minha voz saiu fina e pigarreei. – O que?

– Bella só tem 18.

– E eu tenho 31, já está na hora de me amarrar. – ele riu, mais ficou serio.

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – bufei cruzando os braços.

– Claro que não.

– Bom mesmo.

– Pai!

– Nem comece Bella, é meu dever de pai, assustar seus namorados. – ele piscou pra ela e rimos.

– Então, vai nos ajudar não é?

– Ajudar em que? – me olhou desconfiado e passei a mão no cabelo.

– Contar a minha doce sogrinha. – Emmett fez uma careta.

– Eu fico do lado de vocês, mais o máximo que posso fazer é segurá-la quando ela pegar a faca.

– Pai! – Bella arregalou os olhos e suspirei.

Lá íamos nos repetir o episodio do aniversario.

[...]

Fiquei sentado na sala de espera enquanto esperava Bella terminar de falar com a médica dela. Me movi desconfortável, pois havia muitas adolescente aqui, e todas me olhavam descaradamente.

Peguei uma revista qualquer e tampei meu rosto. Ouvi a porta se abrir e rapidamente fui até Bella que me olhou sorrindo, e coloquei meu braço sobre seus ombros.

– Pronto amor?

– Sim. – olhei para a médica que sorriu amplamente pra mim.

– É o seu pai Isabella? – ela riu tocando meu braço e vi Bella olhar feia para a médica.

– Não doutora Jane, é meu noivo. – a mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou Bella de cima a baixo.

– Noivo?

– Sim por quê? Qual o problema? – a médica ficou chocada com a atitude de Bella e eu estava era me segurando para não rir.

– Nenhum, só que... – ela mordeu o lábio e bateu os cílios pra mim. – Você é tão nova pra ser noiva. – ela me olhava com intensidade e suspirei abraçando Bella e beijando sua testa.

– É que nos amamos muito doutora. – Bella sorriu presunçosa e a médica riu discretamente.

– Percebe-se.

– Vamos Edward, ainda temos que jantar com meus pais. – falou Bella me puxando para longe da mulher e ri.

Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento, com Bella resmungando o caminho todo, achamos o volvo e entramos.

– Quer ir pra casa, ou ir a algum outro lugar?

– Quero outra médica. – ela me olhou brava e ri. – O senhor gostou né, de toda a atenção? – ela acusou e parei o carro no sinal e segurei o rosto dela entre as mãos.

– Não minha linda Bella, eu só acho engraçado você ter ciúmes, sendo que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – ela sorriu lindamente e beijei seus lábios e a soltei voltando a dirigir. – Sem contar foi hilário ver aquela mulher se jogando em cima de mim. – ela bufou.

– Falei serio, quero outra médica.

– Com tanto que não seja homem, ou que seja bem velho.

– Edward!

– O que? Você proibiu secretarias jovens lá no escritório. Acho justo eu proibir medico bonitos. – falei serio e ela sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

– Ok. – sorri para ela e fomos para a empresa.

[...]

Estávamos dentro do carro, eu estava só um pouquinho nervoso, a tarde havia passado rápido demais par ao meu gosto e agora eu estava ansioso em entrar na casa de Emmett.

Minha ultima visita não foi muito...

Assustadora.

Aterrorizante.

Sim definitivamente aterrorizante. Com certeza assim que Rose me visse me chutaria para fora. Olhei a casa e com um suspiro sai do carro, Bella segurou minha mão e fomos juntos para os portões do inferno... quer dizer a casa de Rose e Emmett.

Bella bateu levemente e mordi meu lábio, e senti minha mão úmida. Merda eu parecia um adolescente. As palavras dos meus familiares voltavam a minha mente.

"Você está morto."

Lúcifer de pink ficaria feliz em me matar. Não demorou muito a porta abriu e Emmett nos olhou ansioso. Merda! Ele parecia mais nervoso do que eu, se possível minha ansiedade voltou.

– Olá.

– Oi pai. – Bella abraçou Emmett e apertei sua mão.

– É seguro entrar?

– Claro, eu acho. – ele riu e abriu a porta, fomos para a sala e Rosalie estava sentada em um vestido rosa e com um sorriso inocente. Minha mente começou a gritar.

Lúcifer de pink.

Lúcifer de pink.

Lúcifer de pink. Fuja antes que seja tarde.

– Olá.

– Oi mãe.

– Rose.

– Venha dar um abraço na mamãe. – ela chamou levanto e Bella foi sorrindo e abraçou a mãe apertado. – Como você está? – Rose afastou o abraço segurando Bella pelos ombros e sorriu.

– Bem, eu e Edward estamos muito bem.

– Que bom querida.

– Você contou pra ela? – perguntei em um sussurro para Emmett e quando o olhei ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

– Não. – sussurrou de volta e meu nervosismo só aumentou.

– Venha sentem-se. Há que devemos a sua visita?

– Temos uma novidade. – Bella falou se sentando ao lado de Rose, e sentei em uma poltrona um pouco longe e Emmett em uma que tinha ao lado.

– Novidade? – ela olhou pra mim com o olho tremendo e engoli em seco.

– Sim. Edward e eu, bem nos vamos casar.

– Ca – casar?

– Sim. Ele me pediu...

– Casamento. – ela se levantou ainda me encarando e ignorando Bella completamente.

– Você, Edward Masen, galinha de carteirinha, quer casar com minha filha.

– Eu... Eu... Sim...? – ela respirou fundo e saiu da sala rapidamente.

Até que ela aceitou melhor do que esperava. Sorri para Bella, mais começamos a ouvir uns barulhos vindos da cozinha e olhei preocupado para Emmett que me olhava assustado, e me levantei apressadamente.

– Vamos embora Bella.

– O que...? – ela mal terminou de falar Rosalie apareceu na porta da sala me olhando com um olhar demoníaco e engoli em seco dando alguns passos para trás, quanto mais longe dela melhor.

– Você engravidou o meu bebê? – meus olhos saíram das orbitas ao ver uma faca na mão dela e ela dar um passo na minha direção. – Eu vou te capar.

Levei a mão instintivamente ao meu membro e rezei.


	22. Chapter 22

– Você engravidou o meu bebê? – meus olhos saíram das orbitas ao ver uma faca na mão dela e ela dar um passo na minha direção. – Eu vou te capar.

Levei a mão instintivamente ao meu membro e rezei.

Dei um passo para trás vendo a mulher possessa com o rosto vermelho e os olhos brilhando em fúria, ela ergueu a faca e começou a vi em minha direção.

– Calma Rose... – Emmett começou e ela apontou a faca pra ele, ele tampou suas partes instintivamente também.

– Calma, calma... – ela respirou fundo e olhou pra mim enquanto falava. – Esse desgraçado, engravidou meu bebê e destruiu a vida dela, e você me pede calma. – ela terminou gritando e Emmett olhou em pânico para mim.

– Seja razoável Rosalie.

– Não fale comigo seu cachorro destruidor de vidas. – fechei minha boca em choque e dei mais uns passos para trás e Bella correu a fica na minha frente.

Não foi uma atitude de macho, mais eu me escondi atrás dela.

Mais em minha defesa, quando você encarar sua sogra, com uma faca na mão venha me julgar.

– Chega. – Bella gritou indo pra frente e a segurei a puxando de volta. Era melhor manter distancia quando lúcifer mantêm uma faca apontada pra você.

– Isabella... – ela olhou atônita para Bella, mais ela soltou de mim e foi em direção a mãe.

– Foi isso que aconteceu a você?

– O que...?

– Eu estraguei sua vida?

– Não, querida você foi a melhor coisa em minha vida. – Bella negou apontando o dedo pra ela.

– Mentirosa. Você sempre bate na mesma tecla, que ter um filho jovem vai destruir a minha vida. O problema não é Edward ser mais velho, ou ele ser galinha, o problema é que você não quer que minha vida seja igual a sua.

– Bella... Eu...

– Chega, eu cansei. Foi tão ruim assim ser mãe aos 16? Eu sinto ter estragado seus planos, eu sinto mesmo. Sinto que você queria uma vida diferente, mais talvez eu queira ser mãe jovem. Sei que eu fui um acidente que estragou a sua vida, mais não me compare a você.

– Bella, por favor...

– Não, agora chega, eu não agüento mais, a cada momento em que você fala que eu vou destruir a minha vida é um tapa em minha cara. Chega. Eu escolhi Edward e vamos casar, eu não estou grávida, mais se eu estivesse eu ficaria feliz com isso. Pare de nos comparar.

– Isabella... – Emmett chamou e ela olhou pra ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos com lagrimas não derramadas e ele foi até ela.

– Desculpe pai, sei que você me ama, sei que os dois me amam, mais a vida é minha e eu faço o que quiser, e eu não agüento mais, sei que você sempre foi feliz em me ter, mais talvez ela não se sinta assim. – Emmett olhou para Rose que mantinha a cabeça baixada, fui até Bella e a abracei pelos ombros.

– Amor, melhor irmos. – ela olhou para o pai e suspirou.

– Eu sinto mesmo pai, eu só não posso mais. Eu estou cansada de sentir que a vida dela seria melhor sem mim.

– Bella querida... – Rose veio em sua direção, mais ela ergueu a mão impedindo.

– Não Rosalie. Vá viver sua vida e esquece que teve uma filha se isso estragou os seus planos.

– Bella não é assim... – Emmett começou mais ela negou.

– É sim pai. Você conseguiu ser um advogado, mais talvez ela tivesse seus próprios planos, seus sonhos e por minha causa ela não fez nada. – todos olharam para Rose que ficou calada mordendo os lábios. Abracei Bella e beijei seus cabelos. Olhei para Emmett que suspirou e assentiu.

– Vamos Bella. – peguei a mão de Bella e a levei para fora. Entramos no carro e liguei dirigindo para casa, ela ficou em silencio durante todo o caminho, e quando estacionei na garagem do prédio vi lagrimas deslizando de sua bochecha e a abracei.

– Não chore amor.

– É tão triste Edward. – a puxei para meu colo e a abracei de encontro ao meu peito e beijei seus cabelos.

– Shii, tudo vai se resolver. – ficamos não sei quanto tempo ali, e senti ela se acalmar contra meu peito, sua respiração se acalmar e ela adormeceu contra meu peito.

Com um pouco de dificuldade sai do carro e a peguei no colo, tranquei tudo e fui para o nosso apartamento. Quando entramos a levei direto para o quarto e a coloquei na cama, tirei suas roupas e em seguida as minhas e deitei com ela a puxando de encontro ao meu peito.

Afaguei seus cabelos os afastando um pouco e beijei sua nuca, eu amava essa menina e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Mesmo enfrentar lúcifer de pink, sem ninguém como testemunha.

[...]

Meus olhos tremeram e uma sensação boa correu pelo meu corpo, era deliciosa na verdade, e ela parecia se concentrar em um lugar especifico, franzi as sobrancelha e abri os olhos, um sol fraco entrava pelas janelas e a sensação começou a fica mais urgente, um gemido escapou de meus lábios ao sentir que a sensação estava em meu pau.

Ergui um pouco a cabeça e gemi novamente ao ver Bella com a boca em mim, minha cabeça caiu no travesseiro sentindo meu corpo tremer e os barulhos dela me sugando fizeram minha cabeça zumbir.

– Porra... – eu gemi alto quando ela largou meu pau e chupou minhas bolas, ouvi sua risadinha e meu pau pulsou ficando maior.

– Merda Bella... – agarrei os lençóis sentindo que estava próximo e a boca dela estava em mim novamente, chupando e sugando, meu pau tremeu em sua boca e arquei meus quadris quando minha liberação veio. Bella engoliu tudo e lambeu os lábios enquanto vinha pra cima de mim e deitou sobre meu peito.

– Bom dia.

– O dia começou maravilhosamente bem. – sorri com um idiota e ela riu.

– Bem, um agradinho para meu noivo. – ela piscou pra mim e a abracei.

– Só quero ver os agradinhos quando eu for o marido. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Já pensou em uma data.

– Hoje. – falei distraidamente enrolando o dedo em uma mecha do seu cabelo e ela me deu uma mordidinha.

– Falo serio Edward.

– Ok. Bem falta muito pra você acabar a escola?

– Não, dois meses.

– Bem o casamento pode ser daqui a dois meses. Você já sabe aonde fazer faculdade?

– Aqui em Nova York mesmo.

– Já mandou cartas?

– Já eu já fui aceita alias.

– Serio? – ela riu e apoiou o queixo em meu peito olhando pra mim.

– Sim, então casamento daqui a dois meses.

– Parece perfeito para mim.

– Eu gosto também. Você quer um casamento grande.

– Prefiro um simples. Mais você é a noiva feliz, tudo o que você quiser. – ela sorriu.

– Eu prefiro simples, sabe só nos e a família.

– Vai ser perfeito. Você pode chamar Alice, ela vai adorar ajudar.

– Sim, vou ligar para ela mais tarde. Você já contou aos seus pais sobre o pedido?

– Bem não oficialmente, eu pedi o anel pra minha mãe, ele era da minha avó, e eu comentei com meu pai. – ela suspirou e ficou quieta por alguns minutos.

– Eu quero ter um bebê.

– Nos vamos ter Bella.

– Você acha que estragaria a minha vida ter um agora? – acariciei sua bochecha com as costas da mão e ela fechou os olhos.

– Claro que não, você pode entrar na faculdade daqui a dois anos, a nossa vida só está começando Bella, podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos.

– Está certo. Eu quero um bebê, um menino parecido com você.

– Não, temos que ter uma menina, e que tenha seus lindos olhos. – ela corou.

– E que nome teria.

– Elizabeth. – ela riu.

– Lizzie2?

– Oh sim. Seria impagável a cara dela. – nos dois rimos e passamos algum tempo na cama fazendo planos para o futuro.

[...]

Entrei no escritório, depois de ter deixado Bella na escola, dei um olá a Sra. Coppe, e fui para a sala de Emmett, abri a porta e o vi deitado sobre a mesa.

– Dormiu no sofá? – perguntei brincalhão e ele suspirou e olhou pra mim.

– Sim, nesse sofá. – apontou com a cabeça para o sofá no canto da sua sala e arquei uma sobrancelha, e ele bufou esticando os músculos. – Acredita que Bella tinha razão. Caralho Edward, eu me senti... Merda eu nem sei o que dizer. – ele esfregou o rosto e fui até ele colocando a mão em seu ombro.

– Emmett vocês só tinham 16, é normal que se tenham se sentido acuados. Mais diferente da maioria, você não pediu pra ela abortar, você tomou uma decisão e casou com ela. Não é culpa sua que ela tenha ressentimentos.

– Eu sei. Mais merda, dói saber que ela se escondeu isso de mim. Porra eu sempre pensei que ela era feliz.

– Ela é Emmett. Mais ela só tinha 16, ela devia ter algo planejado, duvido que ela se arrepende, ela só... – esfreguei o rosto. – Só quer o melhor para Bella, que Bella tenha o que ela não teve. – Emmett riu alto.

– Nunca pensei ver você defendendo Rose. – eu ri coçando a nuca.

– Nem eu. O que vai fazer?

– Merda eu não sei. Eu amo ela, eu só... – ele bufou e apertei seu ombro.

– Tudo vai dar certo Emmett. – ele sorriu.

– Acho que sim. Hey posso ir pro seu apartamento e tirar um cochilo. – rolei os olhos.

– Não sei por que você não apareceu ontem à noite. – ele deu de ombros.

– Era muito de madrugada quando sai de casa.

– Foi por isso que lhe dei uma chave. – ele riu passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Ok, ok. Não tenho nem um caso para hoje, mais acho que você deve ter algo. – assenti e me despedi dele indo para a minha sala.

A manhã passou rapidamente, fiquei revisando alguns arquivos o que me ocupou boa parte da manhã. O telefone em minha mesa tocou e atendi distraidamente.

– Sim.

– Sr. Masen, a Sra. Cullen está aqui.

– Rosalie?

– Sim, ela pode entrar? Disse que precisa falar com o senhor, disse que é importante. – suspirei.

– Ok, pode mandá-la entrar. – respirei fundo e coloquei o telefone no gancho e me sentei mais confortavelmente, a porta se abriu e Rosalie entrou seria e fechou a porta.

Engoli em seco, será que seria covardia demais, se eu pedisse para termos essa conversa de portas abertas? Ela me deu um olhar desafiante como se lesse meus pensamentos e bufei largando o corpo na cadeira e esperando. Ela veio até mim e sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa.

– Olá Edward.

– Rosalie.

– Podemos conversar.

– Claro.

Sorri e esperei, eu já planejava essa conversa, e só esperava que a sra. Coppe ouvisse meus gritos de socorro.

me cafundi toda com os capitulos, postei um que ja tinha postado -.-

mas agora ta certinho =)  
>então 10 reviews e mais um capitulo ainda hoje ;)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

– Olá Edward.

– Rosalie.

– Podemos conversar.

– Claro.

Sorri e esperei, eu já planejava essa conversa, e só esperava que a sra. Coppe ouvisse meus gritos de socorro.

– Sente-se. – a convidei e ela sorriu amarelo.

– Obrigada. – ela fitou as mãos por alguns minutos e um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre nos e me movi desconfortável. Abri a boca pensando no que falar para acabar com esse silêncio mais ela foi mais rápida. – Desculpe pela outra noite.

– Por me ameaçar com a faca? – ela riu.

– Bem na verdade eu falava sobre minha discussão com Bella.

– Oh, bem... hum sem problemas. – o silêncio voltou e suspirei. – Por que veio aqui Rosalie. – ela levantou os olhos e pela primeira vez a olhei, lúcifer de pink estava meio acabada.

Seus cabelos sempre perfeitos estavam um pouco bagunçados, ok só alguns fios fora do lugar, mais já era muito pra ela, e seu vestido parecia amarrotado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

– Emmett não dormiu em casa. – ela finalmente falou e suspirei.

– Ele dormiu aqui. – ela suspirou aliviada.

– E onde ele está? Perguntei a secretaria e ela disse que ele se foi.

– Ele foi dormir um pouco, no meu apartamento.

– Oh, e Bella?

– Escola. – voltamos ao silêncio. Será que se ficássemos mais de cinco minutos em silêncio a sra. Coppe viria me checar. Só pra ver se Rosalie não me matou com o grampeador. Dei uma rápida olhada para o grampeador em cima da minha mesa e peguei discretamente e coloquei em uma gaveta.

– Bella está errada. – ela falou de repente me assustando.

– Está?

– Sim, eu nunca me arrependi de ser mãe. Eu amo minha filha.

– Eu acredito...

– Eu nunca quis que Bella pensasse daquela forma. Eu só quero o melhor para ela.

– E eu sou uma péssima escolha. – falei triste e ela bufou.

– Edward, você podia ser o pai dela.

– Eu sei. Eu tentei evitar Rose. Mais eu me apaixonei por ela.

– Você não vai descartá-la? Eu já vi você com as mulheres Edward. – eu bufei.

– Merda Rose. Eu era solteiro, eu não precisava me preocupar com ninguém, mais agora eu tenho Bella. Eu amo ela e vou respeitá-la.

– Isso é uma merda. Eu não gosto de você. – eu ri.

– Eu sei. Mais que sogra gosta do genro. – ela riu.

– Verdade. – ela suspirou e esfregou as mãos e me olhou. – Ela me odeia? – perguntou de repente e suspirei.

– Claro que não. Ela só está magoada. Você devia falar com ela.

– Eu vou... Eu... – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente e me olhou. – Oh Deus, eu estraguei tudo. Emmett me odeia, Isabella me odeia.

– Claro que não Rose. Eles só estão chateados. Vá lá em casa e fale com Emmett, vou deixar seu nome na portaria e você pega a minha chave reserva. – ela tirou as mãos do rosto e suspirou.

– Você está sendo muito legal. – ela sussurrou e sorri.

– Bem, eu amo Bella e Emmett é como um irmão, odeio vê-los tristes. Não que eu esteja gostando de você, é tudo por eles. – ela assentiu.

– Obrigada Edward.

– De nada. – ela se levantou e saiu, suspirei e liguei rapidamente para a portaria do meu prédio liberando a entrada dela e tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mais sem muito sucesso. A conversa com Rose repassava em minha mente.

Eu entendia os medos dela, eu tinha realmente a idade pra ser o pai de Bella, e Deus sabe como eu lutei contra a atração que senti por Bella, mais sempre foi mais forte que eu, sabia que ela devia ser proibida pra mim, que não era nada conveniente nos relacionarmos, mais tanto eu quanto ela chutamos a conveniência e nos entregamos ao que sentíamos, e ainda bem que fizemos. Agora eu não podia me imaginar sem Bella.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e murmurei um "entre", meu sorriso aumentou ao ver Bella e ela sorriu vindo até mim e sentando no meu colo.

– Oi amor.

– Oi linda, como foi à escola?

– Chato. – ela resmungou e a abracei apertado beijando suas bochechas. Ela virou o rosto e beijou meus lábios e se afastou sorrindo. – Você viu meu pai?

– Ele estava meio cansado e mandei ele lá pra casa.

– Oh, eu nem passei lá. Vim direto.

– Ainda bem que não foi. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. – Rose está lá.

– Minha mãe?

– Sim, ela veio aqui. Nos conversamos. – ela me deu um olhar cético. – O que?

– Você. – ela apontou pra mim e riu.

– Eu sei conversar.

– Sim, mais sem fugir.

– Bella você está duvidando da minha masculinidade? – ela sorriu.

– Que isso amor. É só que você é meio...

– Olha lá o que vai dizer. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Bem, você tem medo da minha mãe.

– Bem, não se brinca com lúcifer de pink. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e sorri. – É o apelidinho carinhoso que dei a sua mãe.

– OMG. – ela começou a gargalhar. – Espera até eu contar pra ela.

– NÃO! – eu gritei e ela riu mais.

– Covarde.

– Ah eu vou te mostrar o covarde. – ela tentou correr do meu colo mais eu a agarrei e beijei seu pescoço.

– Edward... – ela tentou se soltar mais eu a apertei forte e mordisquei sua garganta.

– Não sua safadinha, agora você vai ver quem é que manda aqui. – ela riu ficou quieta. – Boa menina. – sorri e enfiei as mãos por dentro de sua camisa, ela gemeu quando alcancei seus seios e afastei o sutiã beliscando os mamilos durinhos.

Ela gemeu esfregando sua bunda em meu pau, que se animou rapidamente, a levantei e empurrei contra minha mesa e com uma mão desci por sua barriga a livrando da calça, desabotoei e empurrei para baixo, ela me ajudou com as pernas e sorri beijando suas costas.

– Com pressa amor?

– Oh sim... – ela gemeu baixinho e mordisquei sua lateral sobre a roupa, movi minha mão para sua calçinha a afastando e pressionei seu clitóris. Ela ofegou e movi meu dedo deslizando em sua bocetinha, gemi ao senti-la úmida.

– Molhadinha amor?

– Sim...

– Só pra mim não é?

– Sempre. – ela ofegou quando acrescentei mais um dedo e os movi dentro dela, ela rebolou contra minha ereção e rosnei, tirei a mão que ainda estava em seu seio e sem deixar de brincar com sua entrada abri minha calça e liberei meu pau.

Gemi quando o toquei, eu estava muito duro, massageei meu membro e encostei nela, meu membro pulou ao entrar em contato com seu calor, e tirei os dedos deslizando dentro dela.

– Edward... – ela ofegou e empinou me levando mais dentro da sua bocetinha apertada.

– Porra Bella... – gemi me inclinando sobre ela e voltei a pressionar seu clitóris, ela mordeu os lábios abafando um grito e sorri ofegante e comecei a me mover dentro dela, indo rápido e forte. Meu pau entrava cada vez mais fundo e era tão apertado nessa posição, era dolorosamente prazeroso. E Excitante ver sua bundinha rebolando, ver meu pau entrando nela. Gemi novamente e agarrei seus quadris metendo cada vez mais forte dentro dela. Nossas respirações ofegantes enchiam a sala e o barulho nos nossos corpos se chocando era muito erótico.

A puxei da mesa a levantando e me sentei em minha cadeira a trazendo comigo, meu pau pareceu ir mais fundo quando ela sentou nele e começou a se mover fracamente.

Agarrei sua bundinha e a fiz mais rápido e forte em ela gemeu alto e virou o rosto e me beijou, suguei seus lábios com avidez engolindo sua língua, seu centro já apertava meu pau e eu não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto, fiz ela vir mais rápido e forte e ambos gozamos.

Nossos corpos tremeram e afastamos os lábios arfando. Ela deixou o corpo cair mole contra o meu e a abracei apertado.

Beijei sua nuca e acariciei seus cabelos, ela virou o rosto pra mim e sorriu.

– Nos não usamos camisinha de novo. – eu ri e beijei sua bochecha.

– Eu sei.

– E agora?

– Bem depende.

– Do que?

– Se você quer entrar na igreja grávida e barriguda. – ela riu baixinho.

– Bem se eu engravidasse agora, teríamos que adiantar o casamento então. – eu sorri.

– Então vamos ter um bebê agora.

[...]

Entramos no nosso apartamento e olhei a sala, estava tudo inteiro. Rosalie não matou Emmett. Me joguei no sofá e Bella veio e deitou em cima de mim.

– Será que eles já foram pra casa?

– Devem ter ido. Você vai falar com sua mãe?

– EU não sei. Ela me magoou tanto Edward.

– As vezes as coisas não são como parecem. Aposto que ela vai te explicar tudo se você der uma chance. – ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu.

– Achei que não gostasse dela.

– Eu não gosto. Mais odeio ver você triste.

– Eu vou falar com ela. Mais não agora.

– Quando...? – mal terminei de falar e o telefone tocou, Bella pegou na mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá e sem sair de cima de mim atendeu.

– Casa dos Masen. – ela sorriu e piscou pra mim. – Hmmm, ok. – ela corou e me entregou o telefone.

– Quem é? – tampei o bocal e ela mordeu o lábio.

– Sua mãe. – rolei os olhos e coloquei o telefone no ouvido.

– Oi mãe.

– Olá inútil.

– Também te amo. – ela riu.

– Eddie2, quando vai pedir a menina? Nos estamos loucos pra saber o que aconteceu.

– Por que esse interesse repentino.

– Edward meu filho, sou sua mamãe e te amo, só quero saber como você está. Me deixa triste você pensar mal de mim. – rolei os olhos.

– Como vão as apostas?

– Bem, eu e seu pai concordamos que Rosalie vai matar você, Jasper acha que ela vai ficar feliz que vão se casar, pobre tolo. – eu ri e esperei. – Alice acha que ela vai cortar seu pau fora.

– Nossa, é bom saber que eu tenho a família ao meu lado. – ela riu e olhei pra Bella que estava ouvindo tudo e sorrindo.

– Não seja fresco. Vamos diga logo, me de alguma dica. Mamãe precisa de sapatos novos.

– Mãe! – bufei esfregando o rosto. – Eu já pedi e já contamos a Rose.

– E como foi?

– Bem, seus sapatos terão que esperar. Alice por outro lado foi quem chegou mais perto.

– Merda!

– Vovó. – ouvimos uma voizinha ao fundo e rimos.

– Belo exemplo vovó.

– Cala a boca Eddie2. – ela resmungou e ri.

– Deixe-me falar com Alice.

– Ok, tchau inútil. – rolei os olhos e esperei até ouvir a voz animada de Alice.

– Olá irmãozão.

– Oi nanica.

– Então Rosalie quis te capar é. – fiz uma careta com a lembrança.

– Sim. Mais vamos mudar de assunto. O casamento vai ser daqui a dois meses e Bella quer ajuda com os preparativos.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAh. – PQP afastei o fone e cocei o ouvido.

– Merda Alice, não grite no telefone.

– Desculpe Eddie. Passe pra Bella.

– Ok. – sai do sofá e dei o telefone para Bella e dei um beijo em sua testa indo pra cozinha.

Fiquei algum tempo procurando algo pra comer e uns cinco minutos depois desisti e voltei para a sala com vários panfletos para pedir comida. Bella estava desligando o telefone e o peguei para pedirmos.

– E então?

– Bem, ela vai vir semana que vem pra me ajudar.

– Que ótimo. Você pode falar com sua mãe essa semana ainda, e ai vocês três preparam tudo e eu não preciso fazer nada. – ela riu e me tacou uma almofada e olhei feio pra ela.

– Vem aqui. – ela chamou e fui e me deitei em cima dela.

– Você ta ficando muito violenta. Espero que o casamento de amanse.

– Vai sonhando, as mulheres Cullen são fogo. – fiz uma careta.

– Nem fale, tenho pesadelos com lúcifer de pink e sua faca.

– Quem é lúcifer de pink? – ouvi a voz de Rosalie e levantei a cabeça rápido e a vi saindo de um dos quartos e cai do sofá.

Merda eu num dou uma dentro.


	24. Chapter 24

– Quem é lúcifer de pink? – ouvi a voz de Rosalie e levantei rápido a cabeça e a vi saindo de um dos quartos e cai do sofá.

Merda eu num dou uma dentro.

Me levantei me ajeitando e pigarreei.

– O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Oi Edward. – vi Emmett sair atrás de Rose que ainda me olhava com curiosidade e cocei a nuca.

– Hey Emmett. Me digam que vocês estavam fazendo as "pazes" no quarto de hospedes. – Rosalie corou e Emmett riu largamente.

– Você nunca saberá.

– Vamos nos mudar Bella. – falei sorrindo e Emmett riu.

– Edward você não me respondeu. – Rosalie chamou a minha atenção e senti minhas orelhas quentes. Merda estávamos começando a nos entender e eu apronto uma dessa.

– Não é nada demais. – tentei disfarçar e ela estreitou os olhos, mais desviou o olhar quando Emmett falou.

– O que?

– Edward estava dizendo que tem pesadelos com lúcifer de pink. – ela respondeu a Emmett que arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhei pra ele em pânico, ele riu.

– Ah sim, a Tânia.

– Isso mesmo é a Tânia. – falei aliviado e lancei um olhar agradecido a Emmett, Rosalie se deu por satisfeita e olhou para Bella.

– Filha podemos falar? – Bella olhou pra mim e dei um sorriso encorajador.

– Ok. Vamos para o quarto. – Rose e assentiu e Bella levantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha e levou a mãe para o nosso quarto. Me larguei no sofá e Emmett sentou ao meu lado.

– Foi por pouco em. – eu ri.

– Sim, se ela soubesse ai ela me caparia. – ele riu alto e o acompanhei.

– Então tudo bem com você e Rose?

– Sim, ela falou comigo. Você estava certo, eu só... – eu apertei seu ombro.

– Eu sei amigo. Agora posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Quem é Tânia?

Pov. Bella

Meu coração pulava enquanto entravamos no quarto que eu dividia com Edward, sentei na cama e esperei, ela sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão. Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, eu esperei até ela se sentir segura para começar, também por que eu não sabia o que falar.

Na verdade desde a nossa ultima conversa eu me sentia constrangida pelas coisas que falei pra ela. Não que eu tivesse deixado de acreditar, eu ainda acreditava que ela se arrependeu de me ter. mais era doloroso pensar nisso, ela pigarreou e olhei pra ela esperando ela começar.

– Sabe eu tive o pior dia e o melhor dia em toda minha vida. O Pior foi quando eu descobri estar grávida, eu tinha 16 anos, meu namorado também, vi decepção nos olhos dos meus pais. Mais tudo compensou quando o melhor dia veio e eu peguei no colo a minha pequena menina que parecia tanto com meu adorado Emmett. Tão pequena e frágil e tão minha... – olhei para ela sentindo meus olhos úmidos e esperei.

– Eu nunca me arrependi de ter você meu amor, eu só... Arg, eu só acabei repetindo tudo que meus pais diziam. Quando você tem um filho tão jovem, você tem que amadurecer rápido demais, mais a verdade é que não amadurece, você trava. Eu sempre serei a adolescente que desapontou os pais. Meu pai queria que eu fosse medica, tinha planos para meu futuro, mais eu o decepcionei, eu nem sei se eu queria ser medica, mais eu via nos olhos dele.

– Mãe... – comecei mais ela me parou.

– Não, eu sei que eu podia ter estudado depois que você nasceu, ter arrumado um trabalho, você nem ao menos viveu conosco o tempo todo. Mais quando eu me casei com seu pai, eu me vi dependente dele e me acostumei a isso, me acomodei. Eu tinha que ser a esposa e dona de casa, cuidar dele, do homem que apesar de ter só 16 ficou imensamente feliz por que eu lhe daria um filho. E na hora em que você nasceu e ele te segurou nos braços, eu percebi que faria tudo por ele. Ele é todo o meu mundo, ele e você querida. – senti um lagrima deslizar e ela a secou com o polegar.

– Me desculpe meu amor. Eu nunca me arrependi de ter você. Você e seu pai são as melhores coisas da minha vida. E eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, de como você quer ser advogada como seu pai, de como você luta pelo que quer.

– Oh mamãe. – eu a abracei e ela me apertou contra seu peito beijando meus cabelos.

– Minha menininha. Não importa o quanto você cresça você sempre vai ser a melhor coisa da minha vida.

– Então não se arrepende de me ter? – perguntei me afastando e secando as lagrimas.

– Claro que não. Eu só não quero que você tenha filhos nova, por que acho que você tem tantas coisas a fazer, a faculdade, os amigos, experiências que você não pode perder.

– Edward também acha.

– Acha? – eu ri.

– Sim, ele ainda quer casar por que ele me ama. Mais quer que eu faça a faculdade primeiro, depois nos teremos filhos.

– Oh. Isso é bom. – rolei os olhos e a abracei novamente.

– Eu sei que Edward não é o ideal que toda mãe sonha, e sei que ele tem idade pra ser meu pai, mais eu realmente o amo. – me afastei e encarei seus olhos. – Exatamente como papai é sua vida e ele é a minha. – ela sorriu e afagou minha bochecha.

– Eu posso compreender isso, mais eu ainda não gosto dele. – eu ri e ela me apertou em seus braços.

– Eu não espero tanto, só quero que você aceite as minhas escolhas. Mesmo que elas não sejam as escolhas que você queria pra mim.

– Eu sei, eu fico feliz que você não deixa ninguém se intrometer no que você quer. Mais saiba que eu te amo e vou estar aqui pra você, seja o que você decidir fazer.

– Obrigada mãe. E você e o papai, fizeram as pazes? – ela sorriu e me soltou ajeitando a roupa e corando.

– Bem sim. – eu ri e acariciei o seu rosto.

– Que bom, vocês são o casal mais lindo que eu já vi. – seu sorriso aumentou e ela se levantou.

– Bem, agora vamos que temos muitas coisas pra fazer.

– Tipo o que?

– Planejar seu casamento. – eu sorri e levantei segurando sua mão.

– Obrigada mamãe, esse momento não seria perfeito sem você.

[...]

Duas semanas depois estávamos sentadas na sala do apartamento de Edward, quer dizer nosso. Eu minha mãe e Alice. Elas falavam sobre flores, bolos e vestidos. Já eu... Bem eu queria arrancar os cabelos e me jogar da janela. Elas falavam e falavam me mostrando revistas e sorri amarelo, enquanto fingia interesse em algumas coisas, o telefone tocou e quase pulei do sofá pra atendê-lo.

– Alô. – falei rapidamente e elas nem deram atenção pra mim.

– Bella?

– Edward, socorro. – sussurrei e ele riu.

– Desculpa, mais o casamento é pra mulher, eu só tenho que comparecer.

– Seu covarde. – ele riu.

– Chega de insultar o seu noivo, eu só liguei pra dizer uma coisa importante. – sorri.

– O que?

– Eu te amo.

– Oh Edward. – ele riu.

– Ah e hoje à noite vamos fazer sexo selvagem.

– Edward! – meu rosto ficou vermelho. – Minha mãe e Alice estão aqui.

– Quem liga, eu só quero que elas estejam fora daí quando eu chegar.

– Você está muito mandão. – ele riu alto.

– Que bom que gosta. – rolei os olhos e vi Alice tirando de uma sacola mais revistas.

– Me salva. – sussurrei mais uma vez e ele riu baixinho.

– Você quer mesmo que eu me intrometa?

– Quero.

– Se eu me meter você vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências.

– Eu aceito. – falei as vendo apontarem animadas para um foto de um bolo de 10 andares. – Por favor. – ele riu alto.

– Passe o telefone para Alice.

– Ok. Alice é Edward. – ela veio toda alegre e pegou o fone.

– Fala irmãozão.

– Oh... mas... mas... – ela fez um biquinho e olhou pra mim, mordi a ponta da unha e ela bufou. – Ta bom. Mais eu escolho o vestido... O que? Edward Masen... Ta bom, ta bom. Eu posso ao menos decorar e cuidar da recepção? – ela assentiu animada e colocou o telefone no gancho.

– O que foi Alice? – minha mãe perguntou e ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

– Nos temos que ir.

– Por quê?

– Nos só estamos autorizadas a decorar um salão de festas no Hilton New York e preparar a recepção.

– Oh... Mas...

– Sem discussões, o casamento é deles. – ela não parecia satisfeita e sorri. Minha mãe fez um biquinho e veio me abraçar.

– Ok. Mais qualquer coisa você venha falar com a mamãe.

– Ok. Desculpe Alice. – ela bufou e arrastou minha mãe pra fora. – assim que elas foram eu corri até as revistas e joguei todas foras.

Não passou nem dois minutos eu voltei correndo a procura de uma revista com vestidos de noivas. Deitei na cama e fiquei olhando os modelos, gostei de vários, e fiquei na duvida de dois, eram lindos e absolutamente perfeitos, não sei quantas horas fiquei na cama olhando e tentando decidir qual eu iria querer quando ouvi o barulho da porta e coloquei a revista de baixo da barriga e a porta do quarto abriu.

– Olá.

– Bella.

– O que?

– Por que está com cara de culpada?

– Não to não.

– Oh está sim. – ele tirou o terno e jogou em uma poltrona e veio até mim, segurou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios de leve, suas mãos saíram do meu rosto e desceram pelo meu pescoço e ombros e tentou me levantar, mais eu não me mexi. Ele afastou a boca da minha e arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros.

Ele levantou e me rodeou na cama e começou a tirar a gravata e a camisa, vi as roupas caindo no chão e olhei sobre o ombro e ele tirava os sapatos e as meias, assim como as calças e veio pra cama só de cueca, mordi o lábio vendo ele todo gostoso e não podia sair de cima da revista.

– O que você está escondendo? – falou com a voz rouca e tremi.

– Nada. – murmurei e ele ronronou e começou a tirar o meu short, suas mãos descendo pela minha perna e voltaram passeando pelo interior das coxas, não me movi e ele massageou meu bumbum e suas mãos entrando pela calçinha e suspirei quando ele tocou meu centro e gemi.

– O que a minha noivinha está aprontando. – ele cantarolou, enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro de mim e empinei pra trás pra ele ter um melhor acesso. Ele riu baixinho e seu corpo ficou sobre o meu, ele encostou sua boca em meu ouvido, e mordiscou o lóbulo.

– Não vai me dizer? – eu neguei respirando com dificuldade, seu membro cutucava a minha bunda e estava ficando muito excitada. Ele lambeu meu pescoço e soprou minha pele e acrescentou mais um dedo em mim. Gemi alto, e senti sua outra mão entrando em minha camisa e parou de repente, ele puxou algo que não sei o que era, mais era difícil pensar quando ele colocava um terceiro dedo.

– Tão molhadinha amor.

– Humrum... – ofeguei e ele jogou algo no chão e me virou na cama e sorriu malicioso e tirou a minha camisa, abaixei sua cueca rapidamente e ele afastou minha calçinha e tirou os dedos e me penetrou com força, arquei meu corpo em um grito mudo e o agarrei pelos ombros.

– Tão apertada e molhada... Deus... – assenti e ele sorriu e beijou minha boca, sua mão acariciando meus mamilos, apertando, beliscando. Me levando a loucura.

Seu pau entrava rápido e forte em mim, eu arqueava meu corpo de encontro ao dele, nossos corpos se chocando, criando nosso próprio ritmo. O calor costumeiro se apossou do meu corpo e meu baixo ventre se contorceu, minha entrada pulsava apertando o membro de Edward que me apertava em seus braços enquanto vinha cada vez mais rápido.

Ele beijou meu rosto até achar meus lábios e sua língua invadiu minha boca calando meu grito, quando vim, ele veio logo em seguida e caiu sobre mim. Ficamos abraçados ofegantes e ganhei beijos por todo o meu rosto.

– Procurando vestidos de noiva? – ele falou depois de alguns minutos e abri os olhos vendo ele sorrir.

– Só dando uma olhada. – ele sorriu e saiu de dentro de mim e levantou indo até a poltrona e pegando algo dentro do seu terno, fiquei olhando sua bunda e mordi o lábio corando.

Ele se voltou rindo ao ver meu rubor e olhei em suas mãos uma revista. Ele sorriu mais e deitou ao meu lado.

– Presente pra você.

– O que é?

– Bem, já que você deve estar procurando vestidos de noivas e essas coisas. Achei que você nem pensou no que vai usar na lua de mel. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e arranquei a revista e meu queixo caiu.

– Edward! – ele riu e me puxou contra seu corpo.

– Eu gosto do da pagina 28. – sussurrou contra minha pele e ri enquanto folheava a revista de lingeries sexys.


	25. Chapter 25

Os meses seguintes passaram rapidamente. Bella havia terminado a escola, e eu estava me dando bem com Rosalie. Bem na medida do possível, ela não me ameaçava mais com facas, mais ainda me dava olhares mortais quando íamos jantar em sua casa.

Era bom ter a velha rotina de volta.

Olhei para o espelho ajeitando o terno e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Embora eu estava muito ansioso por esse dia, eu estava terrivelmente nervoso. Meus estomago dava voltas. E se Bella percebesse a loucura que era casar comigo e me deixasse?

Voltei a passar a mão pelo cabelo me sentindo mais nervoso ainda. Ouvi uma batida na porta e murmurei um entre, ainda tentando ajeitar meu cabelo. Jasper e meu pai entraram pela porta e sorri.

– Como vai o noivo?

– Nervoso. – resmunguei e meu pai ficou ao meu lado no espelho, e ajeitava seu cabelo. Olhei feio pra ele, dai que vinha esse cabelo descontrolado, como se lesse a minha mente ele sorriu.

– Culpe seu avô, eu puxei dele. – rolei os olhos e Jasper sentou no sofá.

– Bella foi se arrumar na casa da mãe?

– Sim. Achei que soubesse, já que sua mulher veio que nem uma doida e arrastou Bella as sete da manhã. – Jasper riu.

– Ela saiu antes que eu acordasse.

– E mamãe? – perguntei para meu pai que riu.

– Alice arrastou ela também.

– Só espero que ela chegue na hora. – murmurei e desisti do cabelo e sentei ao lado de Jasper.

– Cadê Kate?

– Foi junto com as mulheres. – eu ri, ela iria ser a daminha de honra. Estava muito animada, pois usaria um lindo vestido branco. Suspirei ansioso e Jasper colocou a mão em meu ombro.

– Não precisa ficar nervoso, é completamente natural.

– Essa sensação vai passar? – ele riu.

– Sim, assim que ela dizer o "aceito". – fiz uma careta e olhei para o relógio.

– Vamos?

– Você vai ficar agoniado de chegar muito cedo.

– Já são onze, o casamento é ao meio dia.

– Ok. – eles assentiram e fomos para fora.

[...]

– Que horas são? – eu perguntei a Jasper pela milésima vez e ele suspirou.

– Faz dois minutos desde a ultima vez que perguntou.

– E que hora era antes? – ele riu e apertou o meu ombro.

– Calma Edward, ainda está cedo.

– Ok, ok. – continuei batendo o pé impacientemente, o padre me olhava com simpatia e meu pai se divertia com meu desespero.

Não demorou muito a minha mãe entrou afobada na capela que ficava no hotel Hilton New York, aonde em seguida iríamos para a recepção aqui mesmo.

– Eddie2, você parece doente. – ele se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão na minha testa.

– Estou bem mãe.

– Tem certeza? Você está pálido.

– Só estou nervoso. – ela sorriu amplamente.

– Claro, primeiro casamento deixa a gente muito nervoso.

– Quer dizer que o segundo é melhor? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Você me entendeu.

– Cadê Bella?

– Se arrumando, ela está tão impaciente quanto você. – dei um pequeno sorriso e tentei me acalmar.

– Então... Hum, ela está bonita? – minha mãe riu e entrelaçou o braço no meu.

– Muito bonita.

– Acha que ela pode perceber que é loucura casar comigo e me chutar? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Não seja absurdo Edward. Ela te ama.

– Mais eu sou tão mais velho. – resmunguei e ela riu.

– As mulheres gostam dos homens mais velhos.

– Espero. O que eu faria sem ela agora.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Edward. Vocês se amam. – meu sorriso foi imenso.

– Você me chamou de Edward. – ela bufou.

– Não vá se acostumando, foi uma exceção. – eu sorri e a abracei.

– Obrigada mãe. – beijei sua testa e ela riu e me empurrou.

– De nada Eddie2. Agora se comporte, os Masen não são bebês chorões. – eu ri e peguei o pulso dela olhando seu relógio.

– Está quase na hora.

– Pois é, vou pra lá. Boa sorte meu menino. – ela beijou minha testa e correu para fora.

Os lugares já estavam lotados, com alguns amigos e a família, Alice apareceu e ficou ao lado de Jasper, em seguida vi Carlisle e Esme que se sentaram na primeira fila e lúcifer de pink... Quer dizer Rosalie foi para o meu lado direito, minha mãe veio sorrindo e ficou ao lado do meu pai no lado esquerdo. O padre se ajeitou e a marcha nupcial começou, respirei fundo olhando para a entrada.

Kate entrou em seu lindo vestido, ela carregava uma cestinha com as alianças e sorri, ela me lançou um imenso sorriso e parou no meio do caminho para me dar um tchauzinho, eu ri e voltei a olhar pra porta, quando Emmett entrou ao lado dela.

Vestido da Bella

Um sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto ao vê-la, Bella estava linda em seu vestido branco, ela sorriu para mim, e tive vontade de correr até ela e jogá-la sobre os ombros para casar logo.

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente ela chegou e segurei sua mão, Emmett apertou a minha e sorri para ele, ele ficou ao lado de Rose, e Kate já estava entre Jasper e Alice. Nos viramos para o padre que sorriu e nos ajoelhamos.

– Estamos aqui hoje, reunidos para unir em sagrado matrimonio, Edward Anthony Masen e Isabella Marie Cullen. Uma bela união que está sendo coroada pela presença da família e dos amigos.

O padre começou o discurso ressaltando o amor e o compromisso, mais eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção, meus olhos estavam em Bella que sorria para mim, apertei levemente sua mão e trouxe aos meus lábios, ela sorriu e fez o mesmo com as minhas.

– As alianças. – o padre pediu chamando minha atenção e Kate me entregou, sorri e dei uma para Bella e olhei para o padre.

– Edward Anthony Masen, aceita Isabella como sua esposa, para amá-la e honrá-la até a morte.

– Aceito. – sussurrei enquanto deslizava a aliança em seu dedo e beijava sua mão.

– Isabella Marie Cullen, aceita Edward como seu esposo, para amá-lo e honrá-lo, até a morte.

– Aceito. – ela sorriu, enquanto deslizava a minha em meu dedo e apertou minha mão com delicadeza.

– Então com o poder em mim investido eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – sorri e segurei o rosto de Bella entre as mãos e beijei seus lábios, primeiro o superior e depois o inferior, ela gemeu contra meus lábios e sorri deslizando a língua em sua boca, seus braços rodearam meu pescoço e tomei a sua boca, a boca da minha esposa. Senti um cutucão no ombro e afastei os lábios de Bella.

– Tem publico. – Emmett falou rindo e Bella corou, nos levantamos e fomos aplaudidos pelos amigos.

[...]

– Posso dançar com a noiva? – Emmett colocou a mão no meu ombro e tirou Bella dos meus braços, sorri e vi que Rosalie ficou parada ao meu lado.

– Quer dançar sogrinha? – ela me olhou com seu olhar mortal e sorri.

– Claro Masen, mais me chame de sogrinha de novo pra você ver.

A segurei e começamos a dançar, eu não tirava os olhos de Bella que sorria ao lado de Emmett, a recepção estava agradável e muito bonita, Alice e Rose tinham feito um ótimo trabalho.

– O salão ficou lindo Rosalie.

– Obrigada, Alice é ótima com decorações eu só ajudei.

– Ainda sim, ficou lindo e obrigada por ajudá-la.

– É a minha filha Edward.

– Eu sei, e sei que não sou sua pessoa favorita no mundo...

– Com certeza. – ela me interrompeu e ri.

– Sim, mais ainda sim, eu a amo Rose, e vou cuidar dela.

– Eu sei. E saiba que se você a fizer sofrer, dessa vez ninguém ira me impedir de usar a minha faca. – engoli em seco e ela sorriu.

Lúcifer de pink.

Assim que a musica acabou me afastei dela rapidamente, essa mulher me assustava as vezes. Voltei a ir atrás de Bella e não a larguei mais.

[...]

Uma hora depois nos estávamos em um quarto no hotel, depois de muitas fotos cortamos o bolo, ouvimos discursos e Bella jogou o buque, finalmente ela era só minha.

A coloquei sobre a cama enquanto ela ria, por eu ter feito questão de a carregar no colo. Ela não havia querido uma viagem, pois a faculdade começava em breve, e o escritório estava cheio de trabalho para que eu deixasse Emmett na mão.

Decidimos deixar a viagem mais para frente. Tirei a gravata e o terno e o joguei no chão e subi sobre ela que sorria docemente para mim.

– Como se sente sra. Masen? – ela riu e me puxou, cai sobre ela sentindo seus lábios devorando os meus. Sua língua invadindo a minha boca com urgência, gemi contra seus lábios.

Suas mãos afoitas tiravam minha camisa, sem deixar minha boca, quando os botões estavam soltos fiquei de joelhos sobre a cama e a joguei no chão. Sorri para ela saído da cama e a estendi a mão.

– Venha aqui. – ela segurou minha mão e a puxei a deixando em pé, segurei seus ombros acariciando sua pele nua com as pontas dos dedos, fiquei atrás dela e beijei seu pescoço, sua pele se arrepiou, afastei o cabelo e continuei beijando seu pescoço, garganta e ombros. Empurrei o zíper para baixo e o vestido deslizou deixando seus seios nus, ela usava um dos lingeries que tinha escolhido para ela, era branca, um tipo de espartilho com calçinha, e cinta ligas, seus seios ficavam nus, e lambi os lábios com a visão.

Fiquei de joelhos terminando de tirar o vestido, levantando uma perna depois à outra, sem levantar fiquei de frente para ela. Suas mãos acariciaram meu cabelo, beijei sua barriga, e em seguida seu centro sob a calçinha, ela suspirou e seus dedos se infiltraram em meu cabelo.

Segurei sua calçinha com as pontas dos dedos e empurrei para baixo, a ajudei a tirar uma perna depois a outra, subi as mãos por suas pernas, passando entre o interior das suas coxas, ela gemeu baixinho, as pernas tremulas e sorri enquanto voltava a beijar seu centro, coloquei uma perna sobre meu ombro e lambi sua entrada, ela estava molhada e quente.

– Edward... – gemeu meu nome e sorri enquanto chupava sua entrada. Rodeei a língua em seu clitóris enquanto levava dois dedos ao seu centro, ela gemeu alto, enquanto rebolava em meus dedos, sorri sentindo sua excitação escorrer por meus dedos, e os afastei para provar do seu mel.

Ela gemeu alto pressionando suas pernas contra meu rosto, seu corpo tremeu e senti seu centro pulsando contra minha língua, a lambi com mais intensidade e não demorou a derramar seu prazer.

Levantei lambendo os lábios e ela sorriu ofegante, beijei sua boca com urgência e a peguei no colo a levando até a cama, a deitei e terminei de tirar as calças e fiquei nu, me deitei sobre ela e a beijei demoradamente.

– Eu te amo Isabella Masen. – ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios, afastei suas pernas e fiquei entre elas, meu membro ereto deslizou em seu interior e ambos gememos.

– Oh... – ela ofegou abraçando meus ombros e entrelacei suas pernas em meus quadris, me movi dentro dela a penetrando com força, ela gemeu arqueando o corpo contra mim.

Nos movemos juntos sentindo o prazer aumentar em cada investida, nos levando cada vez mais próximos do ápice, abaixei o rosto beijando seus seios, levei um mamilo entre a boca, ela ofegou alto, as unhas cravadas em minhas costas.

Passei a beijar o outro seio, sem nunca parar de investir dentro dela, meu pau pulsava, e eu não agüentaria muito, levei uma mão entre nossos corpos e pressionei seu clitóris, ela gritou, seu centro pulsando contra meu membro. Gemi sentindo que estava perto e fui mais rápido e forte, ambos gritamos quando nosso ápice nos alcançou e caímos exaustos.

Sai de dentro dela e rolei para o lado, a puxei para meus braços e beijei seus cabelos.

– Nossa. – eu ri e a apertei entre meus braços.

– Sim, nossa. – ela levantou e deitou em meu peito, colocou as mãos sobre mim e apoiou o queixo na mão.

– Vai ser sempre assim?

– O que?

– Esse amor louco que nos temos.

– Claro que vai.

– Você nunca vai enjoar de mim? – rolei os olhos.

– Como se isso fosse possível. – ela sorriu e se inclinou um pouco e beijou meus lábios, a abracei já sentindo ficar animado de novo e rolei sobre ela.

– Viu como nunca vou enjoar de você. – ela riu e afastou uma mecha da minha testa.

– Vi, sabia que você é meu fruto proibido.

– Eu? – eu ri e afastei suas pernas. – Achava que fosse você. – ela negou e abraçou meus ombros.

– Não Edward Masen, você que sempre foi meu fruto proibido. E mesmo você sendo proibido pra mim, eu te quis e vou te querer sempre. – eu ri e mordi seu queixo, e deslizei dentro dela.

– Bem você sabe o que dizem não é. – gemi sentindo suas pernas entrelaçarem em meu quadril.

– O que? – ela gemeu e sorriu.

– Tudo que é proibido é muito mais gostoso.

gente agora so falta o epilogo e acabou =/  
>e se quiserem o epilogo ainda hoje 10 reviews e eu posto ok ;)<p> 


	26. epílogo

Seis anos depois

– Tom se comporte. – mandei enquanto guiava o carro com um pouco de presa.

– Mas pai, ta demorando muitooo. – Bella suspirou e acariciei sua barriga proeminente.

– Já estamos chegando amor. – ela fez uma careta e olhei para Tom. – Tom obedeça.– ele resmungou e cruzou os braços.

– Esse bebê chato tinha que nascer logo agora. – suspirei, não estava sendo fácil para nosso menino ter uma irmãzinha.

Na verdade não estava nos nossos planos ter mais um. Tomas já havia sido uma surpresa, Bella estava no segundo ano de faculdade quando descobrimos que estava grávida.

Ficamos imensamente felizes com a noticia. Ainda mais quando nasceu nosso menino, Tomas. Depois disso ela continuou a faculdade e terminou um ano mais tarde que seus colegas.

Agora Bella já havia acabado a faculdade e tinha começado a trabalhar comigo e Emmett, já trabalhava a um ano e meio e descobrimos que estava grávida novamente, e teríamos uma menina.

Tomas não aceitava muito bem, embora toda a família estivesse animada, temíamos que ele estivesse com ciúmes. Afinal ele era o bebê da família.

Ia a jogos com Emmett, Rosalie o enchia de presentes. Meus pais eram loucos por ele, sempre o levando para acampar. Ele era apaixonado por Kate, e Alice já o chamava de genro.

Mais desde que descobrimos que Bella estava grávida novamente, as atenções saíram um pouco dele. O que deixava nosso menino com ciúmes, e contra a nova irmãzinha.

Finalmente chegamos ao hospital, e uma enfermeira já esperava com uma cadeira de rodas. Tirei Tom do carro e fui até Bella e beijei sua testa.

– Vou assinar a sua entrada.

– Ok. Da um beijo na mamãe. – ele sorriu e a abraçou apertado.

– Vem Tom. – o peguei no colo e seguimos para a recepção. Terminei de assinar os papeis, e logo vi uma multidão entrando pelas portas e sorri.

– Oi família. – acenei para todos.

– Eddie2, como ela está?

– Acabou de ser levada.

– Olá filho como está?

– Um pouco ansioso.

– Oi irmãozão.

– Olá Alice, cadê Jasper?

– Kate está com um pouco de febre, ele ficou com ela. – ela me abraçou e pegou Tom do meu colo.

– Olá Edward.

– Carlisle, Esme como estão?

– Ansiosos para ver nossa bisneta.

– Trouxe charutos pra todos. – gritou Emmett e Rosalie deu um tapa em sua nuca.

– Emmett, aqui é um hospital.

– Desculpe. – ele sorriu e começou a entregar charutos para os homens.

– E o meu? – Tom perguntou do colo de Alice, todos riram e ele desceu e correu para o avô.

– Você ainda é muito pequeno Tom. – ele amuou e Emmett o colocou nos ombros. – Que tal nos irmos comprar uns charutos de chocolate.

– Legal. – Emmett e acenou e saiu com Tom e Rose.

Me sentei esperando ansioso até o medico de Bella chegar. Sorri ao ver nossa família toda reunida, a chegada de Tom realmente nos uniu. Até Rose parou de pegar no meu pé.

Exceto no dia em que contamos que Bella estava grávida. Ela me lançou um dos seus olhares mortais e foi pra cozinha. Confesso que agarrei a mão de Bella e fugi para casa o mais rápido possível. Na segunda vez, Rosalie trancou a porta antes de ir pra cozinha. Ela nunca chegou a pegar a faca, mais ela não parecia muito contente comigo também.

– Sr. Masen? – uma enfermeira apareceu e sorri me levantando.

– Sou eu.

– O senhor vai acompanhar o parto.

– Claro. Cuide de Tom, mãe, ele está meio chateado.

– Ok, vai lá Eddie2. – rolei os olhos e beijei sua testa. Segui a enfermeira para a sala onde seria o parto.

Assim que entrei sorri para Bella e segurei sua mão.

– Oi amor.

– Oi.

– Como está se sentindo.

– Meio zonza. – eu ri e beijei sua testa.

– Já tomou a anestesia? – ela assentiu e afastei uma mecha do seu rosto.

– Onde está Tom?

– Foi comprar charutos de chocolate com seu pai. – ela riu e seus olhos ficaram moles.

– Vai ficar comigo?

– O tempo todo. – ela assentiu, e seus olhos começaram a pesar. A medica mandou ela contar até 100 de trás pra frente, e ela adormeceu antes de chegar ao 95.

[...]

Algumas horas depois, estávamos no quarto eu segurava nossa pequena Elizabeth, que agarrava meu dedo com força.

– Edward... – Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e sorri indo até ela.

– Aqui amor.

– Oh, nossa menininha é tão linda. – ela começou a chorar e sorri.

– Sim, parece com você. – ela sorriu e pegou Lizzie2 dos meus braços e a amamentou. Não demorou nada toda a família entrou no quarto.

– Olha minha netinha. Me da um charuto Tom. – Tom riu e deu um charuto de chocolate para Emmett, os dois colocaram na boca como se fosse de verdade fazendo Bella rir.

– Como está querida.

– Estou bem mãe. – Rose sorriu e tocou a testa da nossa pequena Lizzie.

– Como vão chamá-la? – perguntou meu pai a olhando encantado, sorri para Bella.

– Elizabeth.

– O que? – minha mãe ofegou e ri.

– Pois é, Lizzie1. – ela abriu a boca em choque, e minha irmã riu.

– Viu dona Lizzie1. – ela foi até Bella e beijou a testa de Lizzie. – Olá Lizzie2. – minha mãe bufou fazendo todos rirem.

– Olhe Esme, nossa bisnetinha que coisa linda.

– Muito linda Carl.

Todos ficaram encantados com a nossa menina, mas tiveram que sair quando a enfermeira disse que tinha gente demais no quarto. quando todos estavam fora fui até Tom, que ficou quietinho comendo seus charutos de chocolate.

– Hey, não quer conhecer sua irmãzinha? – ele deu de ombros e suspirei.

– Tom, venha aqui. – ela fez um biquinho e foi até Bella. – o peguei no colo e sentei ao lado de Bella.

– Tomas, essa é Elizabeth.

– Oi Elizabeth. – ele murmurou e beijei sua testa.

– Você sabe que agora você é o irmão mais velho.

– Irmão mais velho? Como papai e tia Alice?

– Sim, e você tem responsabilidades. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e Bella sorriu.

– Sim, responsabilidades que mais ninguém pode fazer, só você.

– Oh, e quais são essas reponsabilidade. – Bella riu.

– Responsabilidades amor, são deveres que você tem com sua irmãzinha.

– Você tem que cuidar dela, e ensinar as coisas pra ela.

– Posso ensinar ela a brincar de esconde e esconde.

– Claro.

– E o que mais? – ele olhou pra Lizzie e tocou com o dedinho a bochecha rosada.

– Você ensina a ela os desenhos mais legais, as brincadeiras, se alguém a machucar, você tem o dever de protegê-la.

– Verdade? – ele olhou animado de mim para Bella e sorrimos.

– Claro. Você será o herói dela.

– Oh. – a boquinha dele se abriu e um "O", e ele sorriu. – Eu vou ser um herói?

– Para Lizzie vai sim.

– Prometo ser o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo. – falou olhando pra ela e sorri.

– Sabemos que vai Tom.

– Oi Lizzie. – ele falou com carinho e apertei a mão de Bella.

– Eu te amo.

– Também te amo. – ela sussurrou pra mim.

Fiquei observando minha família com um sorriso no rosto. Meus filhos que eram toda a minha vida, e minha Bella, a mulher que me fez mudar meus conceitos, que me fez lutar por ela.

Ela disse certa vez que eu era seu fruto proibido, mais a verdade ela que era o meu. Eu não tinha o direito de tê-la para mim, mais eu não me importei. Eu lutei, lutei sabendo que estava indo contra o que era certo.

Ela era filha do meu melhor amigo, ela sempre seria meu fruto proibido. Mais, ela quebrou minha resistência, e agradeço a cada dia por isso. Por que não posso mais pensar em minha vida sem ela, sem nossos filhos.

Bella sempre seria meu Fruto Proibido, e como dizem tudo que é proibido é muito mais gostoso.

E eu não poderia ir nunca contra essa lógica.

e como prometido o epilogo ;) 

quero agradecer a Paulahalle me deixou postar a fic dela aqui no ff. net  
>e a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews<p>

quem poder dar uma passadinha nas no meu outro perfil pra ler as fics que eu escrevo (e que faz tempo que eu n atualizo, mas espero concertar isso logo) eu ficaria agradecida  
>minhas fics são "Amor e ética" e "Dentro de mim"<br>e aqui o link do eu outro perfil : www. fanfiction u / 3056367 / nicole 2712  
>(tirem os espaços)<p>

acho que é isso :)

ah e não esqueçam de deixar review ;)


End file.
